Invulnerable
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean Ambrose and his wife, Sarah, have been married for 7 years now and have 2 kids. They have a wonderful family and life is great, but then disaster strikes. How will Dean and Sarah get through this new time in their lives? Read to find out! (Sequel to Shielded.)
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Author's Note: I own nothing to do with WWE or anything recognizable. I only own my OC's and this story. Enjoy!**

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah entered the arena on a nice spring day for Raw in a very good mood. She had her children with her and they were walking through the hallways, each of them holding one of her hands tightly.

Eden and Michael were excited to be on the road this week. It was their spring break from school and Sarah had decided that they were getting good enough grades, and were behaving great enough, to take this trip. She liked rewarding them for doing well since it was a good motivational tool. Plus, they deserved it.

#*#*#*#*#

Eden was now 6 years old and in the first grade. She was a mirror image of her mother, in both looks and personality, with the exception of her blue eyes and dimples. Those traits she inherited from her father, Dean Ambrose.

#*#*#*#*#

Michael was now 5 years old and was in Kindergarten. He looked exactly like Dean, but he had Sarah's laid back and shy nature. He did share his father's loyal and fiercely protective nature though.

One time, Michael had even stomped a man in the foot for eyeing Sarah up and down, which made her feel majorly uncomfortable. He'd sensed his mom was uneasy, so he marched up to the man, stomped him in the foot as hard as he possibly could, and yelled "Leave my mommy alone!"

Despite the fact that Michael shouldn't have acted that way towards an adult, both Dean and Sarah didn't have it in their hearts to scold their son. After all, he was just protecting his mom since Dean wasn't there to do it. It was a sweet gesture and it only showed just the kind of man he'd grow up to be.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah, Eden, and Michael were almost near Dean's locker room now. He had no idea that his family was going to be here and she couldn't wait to see the look on her husband's face.

#*#*#*#*#

When Eden and Michael started school, Dean and Sarah made the decision to not only move to Arkansas full time, but to have the kids stay with either Marie or Noel when they were on the road during the school year.

It wasn't easy leaving their children behind, in fact it was heartbreaking every time Dean and Sarah left home, but it ensured that Eden and Michael led a somewhat normal life.

Of course the kids would join their parents during school breaks and summer vacation, which was the couple's favorite times. Then, they were able to be a regular family.

#*#*#*#*#

Eden and Michael started jumping up and down, then yelled "Uncle Paul!" when they came across Hunter talking to Finn Balor. The kids tore away from their mom and ran over to their uncle to hug him tightly.

Hunter knelt down and embraced his niece and nephew with a smile on his face. He gave each of them a kiss on the head and said "I missed you, munchkins. Are you two being good for your mommy?" "Uh huh." Michael replied quietly. "Yes, sir." Eden responded with a nod.

"They really are, except for being a little extra hyper today." Sarah said. Hunter stood up and gave his sister a hug. "Have you seen Jon yet?" he asked. "Not yet. I've been looking for him. Do you know where he is?" she responded. "He's probably headed to ringside. He's got a match against Claudio tonight." Hunter told her.

"Thanks, bro. And thank you for keeping this secret from Jon. I can't wait to see how he reacts." Sarah said. "You're welcome, sis. You gonna be on the show tonight or do you need the night off?" Hunter asked. "I'll be on tonight, but I'll need to leave the kids with Jon so I can get ready." she replied. "Okay. I'll let you get to it then." he responded before walking away.

Sarah grasped Eden and Michael's hands with hers and turned to head for the curtain area. They were partway there when she saw Dean emerge from Roman's locker room. The kids squealed upon seeing him and started shouting "Daddy! Daddy!"

#*#*#*#*#

Dean turned around and was almost tackled off his feet by his kids. He dropped to his knees with a huge smile and hugged them tightly to his body. Dean couldn't believe that Eden and Michael were here, but he was thrilled beyond words that they were.

Dean kissed them both and said "I missed you, princess. I missed you, little man. I love you both so much." "I love you too, daddy." Eden and Michael responded. He gave them another hug and kiss before standing up.

Dean walked up to Sarah and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and murmured "Thank you so much, babe. I love you." "I love you too, baby." she murmured back. Dean pulled somewhat back and lowered a quick, sweet kiss to her lips. Sarah responded for a minute before pulling back.

"I know you have to work out your match with Claudio, but I need to get ready for tonight. Paul asked me to be on the show tonight since I'm already here. So, can you watch the kids?" Sarah asked. "Sure, babe. Joe can help me keep an eye on them." Dean replied. "Have fun with that. Marie decided to load them up on sugar before we got on the plane." she said. He groaned, but told her "Go ahead, babe. We'll be fine. Won't we, kids?"

"Yeah, daddy." Eden said. "We'll be good, mommy. Promise." Michael added. Sarah smiled and leaned down to kiss them. "Be good for your dad and Uncle Joe. Be careful out there, okay?" she told them.

"We will." Eden told her mom. "They'll be fine, babe." Dean added. "I know." Sarah said. She then gave her husband a quick kiss before heading off to wardrobe.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean took hold of his kid's hands and led them down to the ringside area. He took them over to the announce table and got them to sit down behind it.

"Stay right here where it's safe. Alright?" Dean asked. Eden and Michael nodded their agreement, so he made sure they were settled before getting into the ring to warm up.

Roman walked down the ramp a few minutes later with dinner for the kids. He set down a couple of sandwiches, some chips, apple slices with low-fat caramel dip, and juice in front of them. Eden and Michael thanked him by saying "Thank you, Uncle Joe." before beginning to eat. Roman ruffled their hair and said "You're welcome." before getting into the ring to join Dean.

Dean stopped what he was doing and said "Thanks, bro. I didn't have time to hit catering before warming up." "I know. I ran into Sarah and she asked me if I'd get them something. It's no problem." Roman responded. "Still, thank you." the younger man said. The older man shrugged his gratitude off since he really didn't need it.

Cesaro finally came down to the ring and he and Dean were finally able to get down to work.

#*#*#*#*#

Cesaro and Dean were almost done a little while later. They decided to do a 'Cesaro Swing' towards the end of the match, but they weren't going to practice it now.

"I know you like practicing everything, but I can only do that mess once." Dean said. "Mess?" Cesaro asked in an amused tone of voice. "I don't curse in front of my kids. Well, I try not to anyways." the blonde replied as he nodded over to where his kids were sitting near Roman. "Ah. That's understandable." the Swiss Superman responded.

The guys decided on the finish, and were about to exit the ring, when Michael stood up from his chair. "I wanna swing!" he said.

Dean walked over to his son and asked "Do you mean on a playground or something? We can do that tomorrow I bet." "No, daddy, I want him to swing me. It looks like fun." Michael replied shyly.

Cesaro came over to the table, knelt down, and said "You're a little young to do the swing I normally do, but I could use your help with a new move. It's a reverse swing. Can you help me practice it?" Michael got a big smile on his face and said "Yes, sir."

Dean nodded to Cesaro that it was okay with him, so he took Michael by the hand and helped him into the ring. He picked the boy up underneath his arms and started swinging him around in circles slowly. Cesaro didn't want to make him sick after all.

Michael started laughing and let out a couple of squeals as he was twirled around. The little boy was so caught up with the fun he was having, and Dean and Roman were busy taking pictures, that they didn't hear Sarah walk down the ramp and ask "What in the world is going on?"

#*#*#*#*#

Cesaro put Michael down and the boy ran up to his mom. Sarah helped her son out of the ring and put him on the floor. Eden got up and went to her mom as well, then gave her a hug.

Michael looked up at his mom and said "I helped Mr Cesaro with a new move, mommy. It was fun!" "Really?" Sarah asked. "I did." he told her with a smile that was eerily similar to his father's. The smile that always melted her heart. She sighed and said "Well, as long as you had fun and were careful, then it's okay." Sarah might have been talking to her son, but she was looking at Cesaro and Dean.

Roman walked up to Sarah and the kids, and said "Why don't you let me take the munchkins to the locker room. Colby said he'd watch them during the match." Eden got excited at this and asked "Can we go see Uncle Sethie now? Please?" "Go ahead. Behave though." Sarah replied. "Thank you, mommy!" Eden said excitedly. Roman then started to lead them to the back.

As they walked away, Michael looked up at Roman and said "Daddy's in trouble. He's going to sleep on the couch tonight."

Roman and Cesaro had to fight the urge to howl in laughter. Dean grumbled under his breath in response, which made Sarah giggle. The kids were finally ushered backstage and the brunette turned towards the two men left.

"I was being careful with him, I promise. I would never endanger your son. He wanted me to do the swing on him, so I came up with the reverse swing as an alternative." Cesaro told her. "Yeah, babe. I wouldn't let Claudio do it if I didn't think it was safe. You know that." Dean added.

Sarah looked at both men carefully before beginning to laugh loudly, which confused both men. "Y'all do know I'm not upset, right? You just assumed I was, so I decided to mess with you." she said.

Cesaro started laughing and said "That was a good one." He shook his head and walked out of the ring to the back, which left the couple alone.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean raised his eyebrow at his wife and walked up to her. He backed Sarah against the ring apron and trapped her between the ring and his strong body. A shiver went through her body as he nuzzled her neck and on up to her ear.

"You've been very, very sneaky today, my dear wife. You know what I'm gonna do about that?" Dean rasped into her ear. "What?" Sarah asked breathlessly. "I'm going to get Joe and Colby to watch the kids tomorrow night. I'm gonna tie your sexy ass to the bed and make you beg for me. Then I'll make you cum so hard that you pass out." he replied before nibbling on her earlobe.

Sarah gasped and her jaw dropped while her cheeks turned bright red. Her body trembled against his with a mixture of desire and pure lust. Dean lowered a searing kiss to her lips before backing away. He grabbed her hand and led her backstage so they could finish getting ready.

#*#*#*#*#

After the show was over, Dean carried Eden and Sarah carried Michael onto the bus. The kids had fallen asleep during the show even though it was a little earlier than they usually went to bed. But the excitement and length of the day caught up to them and they passed out as soon as they laid back.

Dean and Sarah tucked Eden and Michael into separate bunks, then kissed them good night.

The couple went into the bedroom after making sure their children were resting peacefully. They changed their pajamas and climbed into bed together.

Dean pulled Sarah into his arms and held her in his embrace tightly. "I love you, babe." he said. "I love you too, baby." she responded before they fell into a deep, restful slumber.

#*#*#*#*#

 **I want to thank any readers joining me for the sequel to** _Shielded._ **I hope y'all enjoy seeing where this journey takes Dean and Sarah.**

 **I'm only going to be able to update once or twice a week with this story due to health issues, so please be patient with me. I'll try as hard as I can to update as often as possible.**

 **Special thank you to AeonBlue for all of her help with everything. If you get a chance, please check out her new story, which features Dolph Ziggler, called** _The Tau Hypothesis._ **It's absolutely amazing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Promise Fulfilled

Dean woke up early the next morning to Sarah shivering. He could tell she was cold, so he curled his body around hers in order to warm her up. She cuddled closer to him and let out a sigh of contentment in her sleep. Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head before drifting off back to sleep.

Sarah woke up a couple of hours later, still cocooned by her husband's body. She smiled to herself at how sweet and caring he could be. _'I am such a lucky woman..'_ Sarah thought. _'So very lucky..'_

#*#*#*#*#

Dean had a big issue with Sarah getting cold ever since they began dating. She knew a lot of the problem stemmed from his childhood, but there was another reason behind it as well. They had only been together for a month or so when she had gotten caught out in a torrential downpour while shopping. He grabbed her the second she stepped into the hotel room and stripped her soaking wet clothes off before running a hot bath to warm her up in. Dean then bundled Sarah up in bed under the blankets and wouldn't let her move for the rest of the day.

Despite the fact that he had done everything right, Sarah still got very sick because of it. Dean felt horrible and he blamed himself for her illness. He was also scared to death that something more was wrong with her than a simple cold. She ended up calling Hunter and told him that Dean was freaking out, so he sent one of the company doctors to check on her to calm him down.

The doctor finally managed to reassure Dean that she would be just fine and he was relieved beyond words. He still refused to leave her side, just in case she needed anything, and he waited on her hand and foot.

Ever since then, every time he even thought Sarah or the kids were cold in any way, Dean would do whatever it took to warm them up. No matter what. Sarah thought it was sweet of him, so she let him do it. It only showed her just how much he cherished her and their family.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah had just fallen back asleep when she heard the door to the bedroom open. The next thing she knew, Eden and Michael had jumped into the middle of the bed and were exclaiming "Mommy, Daddy! Wake up!"

Dean grumbled a bit under his breath before sitting up. He got a grin on his face before reaching for the kids and tickling them. Shrieks of laughter came from Eden and Michael while Dean, then Sarah, tickled away at them.

Sarah and Dean finally quit tickling the kids after a few moments and gave each of them a kiss.

"Is there a reason you two decided to wake me and daddy up?" Sarah asked. "Uh huh. We wanted you to make waffles for us." Eden replied. "Please?" Michael added with a dimpled grin.

Sarah sighed and said "Alright." The kids whooped in response and scrambled off the bed. Dean kissed her lips gently and said "Softy." "If I had said no, then you would have caved. Don't even try to deny it either. You're a total cream puff for those kids." she responded. He grinned and said "Guilty." before getting out of bed, with her getting up right after.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah threw her long brown hair into a ponytail and emerged from the bedroom to find Dean pulling the breakfast ingredients out and the kids sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. She smiled and stood next to her husband before kissing his cheek. He turned and gave her a tender kiss in response.

"Mommy, can we have chocolate chips in the waffles?" Michael asked. "I'm sorry, little man, but you know that's a weekend treat and it's only Tuesday." Sarah replied. "Please?" he asked with his father's heart-melting smile.

"Hey, how about we have blueberries in them today. Then this weekend, we'll have pancakes with chocolate chips. I'll even make the Mickey Mouse ones. How does that sound?" Dean suggested. Michael smiled happily and responded by saying "Okay, daddy."

Sarah shot her husband a grateful look before starting to make the batter. Dean knew she had a hard time resisting Michael's pleading face, just like he couldn't resist Eden's face either. He kissed the top of her head and sat down with the kids to watch t.v. with them while she cooked.

About thirty minutes later, Sarah called her family over to the table to eat. They ate quickly since she needed to gather some toys together for the kids to play with at the arena. Dean put the dishes in the sink and helped Eden and Michael clean up and change. Once Sarah had everything they needed together, the family headed inside the arena and to the locker room.

#*#*#*#*#

Later that evening, Roman and Seth came in the locker room after their matches, but during Dean's. Seth came up to Sarah and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back and said "Jon told me y'all are going to watch the kids tonight. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sunshine." Seth told her. "I need to go out to the bus and get them some clothes. Could you let Jon know where I'm at if he comes back before I do?" Sarah asked. "Sure. Actually, let me walk you out there. Colby can stay here with the munchkins." Roman told her.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah nodded her agreement and let Roman escort her outside. He stepped onboard the bus after her and looked around at the mess. "Damn.. I forgot how messy little kids can be." he remarked. "Yeah. I'll straighten it up tonight and by tomorrow afternoon it'll be a disaster area again." she joked as she threw some clothes and other items into an overnight bag.

"Thank you for surprising Jon this week. He was really down about being away from you and the kids before you got here." Roman said as she zipped the bag up and took another look around. Sarah was making sure she didn't forget anything. "It's no problem. I planned this for a while, but he was so upset about leaving us, I almost told him about us coming. I love doing this kind of thing for him though, and that's what kept me from saying anything." she responded as they stepped into the night air.

"I know, baby girl. You're so good for him and I appreciate that more than you'll ever know." Roman said. "Well, I try." Sarah told him while blushing slightly. He chuckled in response as they made their way back inside the arena.

#*#*#*#*#

Roman and Sarah finally returned to the locker room to find Seth sitting in the floor with the kids while they played with toy cars. He looked up and said "Jon is in the shower. He should be out in a minute."

Sarah put the bag down on the sofa and sat down to watch her children play. They finally noticed their mom was back, so they stopped what they were doing and came up to her.

"Are we really having a sleepover?" Eden asked. "Yes, princess. Is that okay?" Sarah replied.

"Uncle Sethie said we could have ice cream and a sheet fort. Isn't that cool, mommy?" Michael asked. "It sounds like a lot of fun. Are you going to behave for your uncles?" Sarah asked in response. Both Eden and Michael nodded in response and said "Yes, ma'am." "Good. I love you two so much." she told them. "Love you too, mommy." they responded.

Just then, Dean emerged from the shower and he went straight over to the couch. He knelt down and said "Be good tonight and I love you both so much." "Love you too, daddy." Eden and Michael responded. He gave both of them a hug and a kiss, then so did Sarah.

Roman and Seth said good night to the couple and walked out of the room with the kids in tow.

Dean gathered his gear bag up and he walked out to the bus with Sarah. She started cleaning up the toys that were strewn about while he went back to the bedroom to prepare for the hot evening he had in store for her.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was finishing up cleaning the living area of the bus. The kids toys had been laying everywhere, so she needed to put them back in their bins. She could hear Dean moving around in the bedroom and he was obviously up to something, but what it was, she didn't know. Sarah just finished putting the lid on the last bin and had set it aside when she felt an arm go around her waist and pull her flush against a hard body.

Dean lowered his lips to her neck and they brushed against her weak spot. He nipped down on the delicate flesh before flicking his tongue against it. Sarah moaned loudly and she pushed back against his hardening length. A groan from deep inside his chest vibrated against her back and it made her smile. To still get this kind of reaction from him after over seven years of marriage was mind blowing to Sarah.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday about what I was gonna do to you tonight?" Dean asked as his hands ran up her body and cupped her breasts. Sarah bit her lip and replied "Y-yes.." "Good." he responded before picking his wife up and carrying her back to the bedroom.

Dean set Sarah down on the floor and captured her lips with his in a passionate embrace. His hands went to the front of her blouse. He grabbed a handful of the cotton fabric and ripped at it. Buttons flew as he pushed the ruined shirt off and threw it aside. Her bra soon followed. Dean broke the kiss and unzipped her jeans and pushed them down to the floor along with her underwear. She stepped out of them and kicked her sandals off.

Sarah let out a squeak of surprise when Dean lifted her up and set her down in the middle of the bed. She reached up to take his shirt off, but he stopped her. Her expressive brown eyes looked up at him as he kneeled down on the bed with her. He captured her lips in a heated kiss as he laid her on her back.

Dean broke the kiss and gazed down at his wife. Sarah was looking up at him with her darkening brown eyes and he could feel her heart racing. He reached for the items he stashed and he grabbed her arms. Dean held her wrists together before binding them together with a silk scarf. He then tied them to the headboard. She pulled against her bindings and looked up at him.

Dean grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, Jon." Sarah replied. He kissed her again before sliding down to the end of the bed. Dean took out two more scarfs and had her legs spread wide and bound to the end of the bed in a flash. He stood up and stripped his clothes off without ceremony before getting back onto the end of the bed.

Dean kissed her left ankle, then trailed his way up her calf and up to her thigh. He inhaled deeply and said "You always smell so damn good, babe. Absolutely mouth-watering.." Then he repeated the same process with her right leg, but this time he nipped down on the delicate flesh of her thigh. Sarah moaned loudly at the pleasurable pain and said "Damn, baby.."

Dean raised up a bit to kiss the small tattoo on her hip. It was three small hearts that she had gotten for him and the kids one night while she was out drunk with the girls. At first he wasn't sure how much he'd like it on her, but once he had gotten a glimpse of the ink on her, it turned him on more than he thought possible. He had thrown her over his shoulder, taken her into the bedroom, and made love to her passionately. It ended up being some of the most passionate sex they'd ever had.

"Jon, please.." Sarah said with a moan. "Please what?" Dean asked. "I need you.." she replied. He smirked and said in response "Not yet.."

Dean moved back down a bit so that he was facing her wet sex. His finger ran along her mound and the wetness made him groan. "Fuck, babe. Your kitty is dripping for me.." he said before taking his tongue and flicking it against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Saran groaned and bucked her hips in response. Dean grabbed her hips and held them down firmly as he pushed his tongue inside her tight passage. She moaned and pulled against her restraints as he worked her closer and closer to an orgasm. He could feel her getting close, so he stopped his ministrations, much to her displeasure.

"Jon!" Sarah whined when he stopped. Dean chuckled and said "Don't worry, Sarah. I won't leave you wanting." before pushing his tongue back inside her. She moaned loudly as he wasted little time in driving her close to climaxing. He reached up and gave her clit a hard pinch, which did it for her.

Sarah screamed out as her intense orgasm washed over her. Dean didn't stop though. He only worked her body harder. She could feel him rub her sensitive bundle of nerves as he plunged his tongue in and out of her. He increased the pace and groaned as he did. Sarah screamed out again as another, more intense, orgasm slammed through her. Dean lapped up her release while extending her climax and he only raised up once he felt the last pulsation from her intense high.

Sarah lay there panting and he could help but stare at her. He always thought she looked so beautiful like this. Dean captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she responded without hesitation. She also couldn't bring herself to care that she could taste herself on his tongue either. He finally broke the embrace and rested his forehead on hers. His blue eyes gazed into her brown eyes.

"Jon, I need you. I need you inside me.." Sarah said breathlessly. "What do you want inside you? My fingers? My tongue? I need you to tell me, Sarah." Dean asked in response as he used his thumbs to bring her nipples to peak. She whined and replied "I need you, baby. Please stop teasing me.." He gently kissed her lips and said "Tell me what you want, babe.." as he positioned his erection at her entrance. He rubbed his length against her clit, which teased her even more. His lips brushed against her weak spot and he nipped the mark he made earlier, which made her cry out in pleasure, then whimper.

"Damn it, Jon.. I need your cock inside me. Please!" Sarah begged. She could feel him tense against her because of her plea. She'd never used that word before in all the years they'd been married, so she knew it took him by surprise. Dean got even harder and more turned on, which he didn't know was possible. He couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth, but he loved it.

Dean slammed inside her roughly and thrust within her fast and rough. He was definitely spurred on by Sarah's plea. She moaned and met every thrust enthusiastically. Dean groaned as he nuzzled her neck and went harder and faster. He raised up to lower a searing kiss to her lips as they both grew closer to their releases. The kiss was broken and he rasped "Cum for me, babe. I want you to scream for me when you do. Cum now.." as he felt her body clamp down around him.

"Jon!" Sarah screamed out as she came hard. Her body involuntarily pulled against her bindings as her orgasm stole her breath away before her body went limp and her eyes fluttered shut. Dean thrust within her a few more times before roaring out "Sarah!" as he emptied himself inside her before collapsing on top of her trembling body.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean finally caught his breath and raised up. He quickly went about removing the bindings from her ankles, then her wrists. Sarah's eyes finally opened as he began rubbing her wrists and checking them over for marks. She sat up just enough to give him a tender kiss and say "I'm alright, baby."

"I'm just making sure, babe. It would kill me if I ever hurt you, even accidentally." Dean responded. Sarah smiled and put her arms around his neck. She gave him another kiss and said "You know what one of the many things I love about you is? Even when you're being dominating with me and you have me tied to the bed, you still make sure that I'm okay and that you're not hurting me. Then you check me over again once you're done. It just shows how much you love me and it makes me feel like the most important and cherished woman in the world."

"I love you so much, Sarah. You _are_ the most important woman in the world to me. You have been since the first time I saw you on that tv screen in the locker room. There was just something about you that drew me in and I knew I had found the woman I was meant to be with. I am so thankful that you came into my life because you made me whole. Now, I have you and our kids to live for and that's everything to me. Always remember that." Dean told her before kissing her lips gently. Sarah was teary eyed and he cursed under his breath as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Don't cry, babe. Please. It kills me when you do that." he murmured. Sarah kissed him passionately and said "I love you too, Jon."

Dean finally laid down on the bed beside his wife and pulled her into his arms. He started rubbing her back and said "Sleep now, babe." "Okay.." Sarah mumbled sleepily. He kissed her forehead before they fell into an exhausted and content slumber.

#*#*#*#*#

 **The response to this story after only one chapter has been nothing short of overwhelming. To everyone who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed so far- Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. ::hugs::**

 **Special thank you goes to the best beta out there, AeonBlue, for all of her support and help.**

 **If you love Dolph Ziggler, check out AeonBlue's story,** _The Tau Hypothesis._ **It's an incredible read.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Wonderful Day

Sarah woke up the next morning to the sound of loud, booming thunder. She still hated it even after all these years. The only thing that helped her fear at all was cuddling with Dean. In his arms, she felt safe and she knew that nothing could hurt her as long as he was holding her close. Sarah felt him begin to wake up and it made her smile. It was as if he had a sixth sense as to when she needed him the most. Dean's grip on her tightened as she moved so that she was straddling his waist. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. He pulled the blanket up so that it was covering her up better before putting his arms around her back and he began rubbing his hand up and down her spine in an effort to calm her.

"Morning, babe." Dean said sleepily. "Morning, baby." Sarah said before leaning down and giving him a kiss. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. He knew just how much she hated storms and the resulting thunder. "Better now that you're holding me." she replied as his hand continued to run up and down her back soothingly.

Sarah lifted her head up from his well-defined chest and she leaned down to give her husband a passionate kiss. Dean responded eagerly as one of his hands tangled itself into her brown hair. Her hand went to his face and she cupped his scruffy cheek, using her thumb to gently caress it. His arm stopped rubbing her back and he used it to hold her flush against his chest. He rolled his hips to hers and she could tell he was already fully hard for her.

Dean rolled his wife onto her back with his arm still tightly wrapped around her. After the roughness of the night before, he felt the strong urge to be gentle and tender with her this morning. Sarah put one arm around his neck while the other went around his back. His lips brushed against her jaw, then on down to her neck. Her body arched into his as he worked her weak spot over.

"Jon, please don't tease me this morning. You did enough of that last night to last for a long time." Sarah told him as he nipped down on her pulse point. "But it's so much fun.." Dean joked before kissing her lips hard. "Please.." she begged as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dean recaptured her lips as he gently entered her body. Sarah moaned softly as she rocked her hips to his. That gave him his cue to begin thrusting within her slow and gentle. He broke the kiss to rest his forehead on hers so he could gaze into her brown eyes. Their bodies moved together in a slow rhythm and soon their bodies were trembling. Their breaths were coming in hitches, gasps, and low moans as they grew closer to their peaks. Dean used his arm that was around her body to squeeze her to him tighter. Sarah's nails dug into him just enough to cause a stinging sensation, but he didn't care. It only added to the pleasure he was feeling. His lips dropped to hers tenderly once he felt her walls tighten around him before he whispered "Let go for me, beautiful.."

Sarah looked up into his blue eyes before a intense orgasm overtook her body. "Oh, Jon.." she moaned as the pleasure flowed through her. Dean continued to thrust within her for a couple more minutes before coming hard with a deep groan of her name. His explosive climax triggered a smaller, but no less pleasurable, release for her and she gasped as she felt the new wave of ecstasy wash over her.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean removed his arm from around her back and he gently allowed her trembling body to lower completely to the bed. Her eyes were closed as the aftershocks of her orgasms continued to rock her body. He leaned down and kissed her softly to make sure she was okay. Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she looked up at him as he hovered over her body.

"Are you alright, babe?" Dean asked. "I'm feeling pretty amazing right now." she replied. He grinned and kissed her again before laying down on the bed beside her. He pulled her into his arms and his hand began rubbing her back again.

"I love you, Jon." Sarah said after their bodies had cooled down. "I love you too, Sarah." he responded. "I guess we better go get the kids before they drive the guys even crazier." she said. "Yeah, I guess we should. Although, I do love messing with them sometimes. It's so much fun." Dean told her with a mischievous grin. "I know you do. Where do you think our kids get it from?" Sarah retorted.

Dean grumbled under his breath before giving her a firm slap to her ass. She jumped and exclaimed "Jon!" He smirked and said "That's what you get, babe. Now lets get in the shower before I decide to spank that perfect ass. It's been way too long since I've put a little color on those cheeks."

Sarah's jaw dropped slightly and her cheeks turned bright red at his comment. He chuckled and said "I always hoped you'd never lose that innocent spirit of yours and you haven't. It's so endearing to me for some reason. Although, that word that came out of your mouth last night was anything but innocent."

Sarah's cheeks turned even redder and she buried her face in his chest. "I still can't believe I said that.." she mumbled. "I'm glad you did. That was such a fucking turn on." he responded. "Yeah?" she asked. "It really was. I'm not saying you have to use it all the time, but I wouldn't be opposed to you saying it every once in a while." Dean told her. Sarah nodded her head and said "I can't promise anything, but I'll try for you." "That's all I ask, babe." he said in response.

Dean stood up and helped his wife out of bed. They showered together quickly before getting off the bus and heading to the hotel.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah and Dean arrived at the hotel and knocked on Roman's room door. He opened it and she immediately went over to the coffee table, which was where the kids were sitting and playing.

Sarah sat down beside them and asked "What are y'all playing?" "We're coloring until Uncle Sethie gets back with breakfast." Eden replied.

Dean sat down on the other side of the table and asked "Did you two have fun last night?" "Yeah. We built a fort and ate a bunch of ice cream. Then we watched movies until 2. It was a lot of fun." Michael replied.

Sarah looked up at Roman with a raised eyebrow and cleared her throat. He raised his hands in mock surrender and said "Hey, don't look at me. It was all Colby's idea." "So, you're trying to tell me that you had absolutely no hand in any of what happened last night.. Why don't I believe that?" she responded. "I was the photographer for the tea party. That's it." Roman told her with a wink.

"Tea party?" Dean asked. "Yeah, daddy. I even got Uncle Sethie to dress up with me." Eden replied without even looking up from her drawing.

"Oh, I have to see this." Sarah said as she grabbed Roman's phone. She started scrolling through the pictures and as promised, came across one of Seth dressed up. He was wearing a feathered boa with clip-on earrings and a tiara to complete the ensemble. She also swore she saw nail polish on his fingernails too. Sarah's lips quivered before she leaned against the couch and burst out laughing. Her hand clutched her stomach as she laughed loudly and tears formed in her eyes.

Dean grabbed the phone from his wife to see what was so funny. He looked through the pictures himself and finally saw exactly what she was laughing so hard over. Laughter bubbled up inside him until he was wiping tears out of his eyes. He leaned over to kiss Eden's head and he said "Oh, I love you, princess. You're more like your mother than you'll ever know."

#*#*#*#*#

They heard the door handle turn and then the actual door open. Seth walked in with several containers of food. Sarah had just composed herself, but when she looked up and saw her bestie, she dissolved into giggles again. He set the containers down and looked at her weird since he had no idea what was so freaking funny.

"What?" Seth asked. "She saw your tea party pictures." Roman replied. The younger man groaned as Sarah stood up and crossed the room, still giggling a bit.

Sarah hugged Seth and said "I'm sorry, Sethie." "It's okay, sunshine. I still love you." he responded. She pulled back and said "I do have to admit that you make one pretty princess though. Absolutely stunning." before beginning to laugh again, which got Dean started again.

Seth narrowed his eyes before picking Sarah up and dropping her onto the bed. She squeaked before his hands went to her sides and he began tickling her without mercy. "Stop!" she whined as his fingers continued their assault. "Not until you apologize." he told her. "Never!" Sarah responded. "Well, I won't stop then." Seth said.

"Jon, help me!" Sarah exclaimed. "I don't know if I should, babe.." Dean teased. "You will, or else." she warned. "I still don't know, babe.." he responded with humor in his voice.

Michael tugged his father's shirt sleeve and said "I would do it, daddy. Mommy might get mad and make you sleep on the couch again." Dean chuckled at his son and said "Wanna help me?" The little boy's face brightened up and he exclaimed "Yes!"

Dean stood up, with his son following his lead, and walked over to the bed. He got behind Seth, put him into a headlock, and lifted him off Sarah. "Alright, that's enough." Dean said good-naturedly. "Spoilsport.." the younger man grumbled.

Dean was about to release the hold, but Michael saw a perfect opportunity. The little boy reached up and started tickling his uncle in retaliation. Seth yelped in surprise, but the attack was over just as soon as it started.

Dean laughed and released his former teammate. He reached down and picked his son up. Michael hugged his father before wiggling out of his arms and sitting next to his mom on the bed.

Sarah opened her arms and Michael hugged her, then kissed her cheek. She kissed his in return and said "I love you, little man." "I love you too, mommy. I tickled Uncle Sethie for you since he was being so mean." he responded. "That's so sweet of you. Thank you." she told him. "You're welcome. Can we eat now?" Michael asked. "Of course, little man." Sarah replied.

Sarah stood up while still holding him and she carried Michael over to the table. She situated him in a chair while Dean did the same with Eden. Roman had set the food out and he put a plate in front of each of them.

Roman turned to the couple and said "There's plenty for you guys if you want." "Nah. We're going back to the bus and getting our luggage. Sarah found a few cool places to take the kids since they're still on vacation, so we're going to get a room." Dean responded. "That sounds like fun. I'm going home in a few hours myself." the older man said.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean and Sarah kissed the kids and went back to the bus. They grabbed their luggage and came back to the hotel to check in. Once they got everything settled, the couple returned to Roman's room just as he was leaving. They said goodbye to him and got the kids to take them to the pool for a little while.

Sarah helped the kids change and they exited the room. Dean followed them with some towels and toys. Seth met them at the elevator and asked if he could join them, to which they agreed.

#*#*#*#*#

A little while later, Dean was playing around with Eden and Michael in the pool. Sarah got out to rest for a few minutes and she sat down on a lounge chair next to Seth, who was watching his former teammate and his children splash around.

"Something on your mind?" Sarah asked. "Not really." Seth replied. He wouldn't look at her, which told her that he was lying. "Colby, you can be honest with me. I won't tell anyone and you know that." she told him. Seth sighed and asked "Do you ever think I'll get what you and Jon have? A good life and a family?"

Sarah got up and sat down next to him. She laid her hand on his leg and replied "Not only do I think you will, but I believe you deserve it. You're one of the kindest men I've ever met in my life and you will make some woman a very lucky lady some day. Yes, your ex did you majorly wrong, but that doesn't mean there was something wrong with you. It was all her problem and you know it. One day, you will have your own family and you're going to be an amazing father. Trust me." She rested her head on his shoulder and he gave her a hug. It was at moments like these when his vulnerability showed that she wanted to throttle his ex so badly.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth had broken up with his fiancé a couple of years before after he walked in on her having sex with someone else. That moment completely devastated him and he hadn't been quite the same since. He called Sarah and asked if she could pick him up at the airport and if he could stay with them also. She agreed of course and she dropped everything to go get him.

Once they had gotten back to the house, Seth told both her and Dean what had happened. Sarah got incredibly angry and Dean had to physically stop her from going back to the airport and getting a flight to Iowa. She definitely wanted to strangle her bestie's ex so bad she could feel it. Sarah stayed up all night with Seth until he fell finally fell asleep after dawn. She waited until he was sleeping before calling his ex and violently cursing her out. Dean was in shock at some of the language his wife used, but he also knew that when it came to people she loved, Sarah could be vicious and without mercy. Once she was done reading the other woman the riot act, she returned to the room Seth was sleeping in and stayed until he woke up.

Ever since then, Seth avoided going home as much as he possibly could. He hated staying in an empty house by himself, so he started going home with Sarah and Dean as much as he could, or he'd simply stay on the road. Of course his former teammates didn't mind him staying with them. They knew that he was still dealing with his personal issues, so they simply surrounded him with love and caring.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth kissed the top of his bestie's head and said "Thank you, sunshine." "You're welcome, Colby. You know that even though we tease you, we still love you so much." Sarah responded. "Love you too." he told her.

Dean emerged from the pool with Eden and Michael. The kids ran up to the lounge chair and jumped in between Seth and Sarah, which made everyone laugh.

"Mommy, can we stay with Uncle Sethie again tonight? Please?" Eden asked. "Princess, don't you think your uncle might want a night to himself?" Dean asked in response. "Please, daddy?" Michael asked.

"It's okay, bro. I don't mind." Seth told the couple. "Are you sure?" Sarah asked him. "It'll be fun. Please, sunshine." he pleaded.

Sarah looked up at Dean and he shrugged. "It's alright with me, babe." he responded. She looked back to Seth, Eden, and Michael. All three of them had a similar sad puppy face expression and it made her sigh. "Alright. It's fine with me too then." Sarah told them.

Seth winked at the kids and they piled up on Sarah. She squeaked in surprise as they hugged her and gave her kisses. She reached up and started tickling the kids. Eden and Michael started giggling and she kissed them once she was done.

"I think it's bath time and then we'll eat dinner. Then you guys can go with your uncle. Alright?" Dean said with a chuckle. The kids groaned, but followed their dad. Seth helped Sarah out of the chair and they followed Eden, Michael, and Dean up to the hotel room.

Sarah got the kids into the bathtub and gave them a bath while Dean got dinner ordered. They ate together as a family before the kids took off with Seth after saying good night to their parents.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah shut the door after seeing Eden and Michael off. Dean came up behind his wife and put his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head, which made Sarah turn her head to expose her neck. His lips brushed against her weak spot and it made her sigh in contentment.

"Get dressed, babe. I have a surprise for you tonight." Dean told her. Sarah turned around and put her arms around his neck. "Really, baby?" she asked. "Of course I do. Hurry up and get ready." he replied. She kissed him quickly before going into the bathroom to change.

Sarah emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with her hair brushed out and she was wearing a purple, curve hugging sundress. Dean groaned and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips gently and said "You look absolutely stunning tonight. I can't wait to get you back to the room when we're done. I'm gonna have fun peeling that dress off your beautiful body." He felt a shiver run through her and it made him smirk.

"Let's go before I change my mind and we stay here." Dean murmured before kissing her again. "I could live with that." Sarah teased with a wink. He groaned and smacked her ass lightly before taking her hand in his and leading her out to the rental car.

#*#*#*#*#

Once the couple got close to where they were going, Dean glanced at her and said "Close your eyes, babe. I'll let you know when you can open them." "Okay, baby." Sarah responded before complying with his request. He pulled into a gravel parking lot and she heard him talk to someone really quick before driving again. The car finally came to a stop and he said "Alright, babe. Open those beautiful eyes."

Sarah opened her brown eyes and gasped. She couldn't believe what he had done for her. Dean had actually found a drive-in movie theater to take her to. "Oh my God, Jon.." she whispered in disbelief.

"I remembered you telling me about your parents taking you to one a lot when you were a kid. One of the guys told me they heard about this place, so I was going to bring you and the kids here tomorrow night since it's kids night. But when Colby took the kids tonight, I couldn't resist bringing you here now. Do you like it?" Dean responded. Sarah leaned over the SUV console and gave him a sweet kiss. "I love it, baby. Thank you so much." she told him. He smiled and they turned to watch the movie.

#*#*#*#*#

Once the movie was over, Dean turned to look at Sarah. She turned to face him and he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She moaned into the embrace as her hand went to his thigh and she started rubbing it. He groaned and grabbed her wrist to hold her hand still.

Dean broke the kiss and said "Please don't do that, babe. I need to be in control if we're gonna get back to the room." Sarah bit her lip and said "I guess I can wait, baby." with a wink. He groaned again and started the car, then took off.

Sarah wasn't paying attention to where they were going since she was concentrating on still stroking his thigh. She could feel him grow hard and it made her smile. All of a sudden, the vehicle stopped and was thrown into park. Sarah was lifted from her seat before she knew it and she was settled onto Dean's lap so that she was straddling him. She looked around and saw that he had pulled into a secluded area where they were surrounded by trees. Her heart started racing as his heated blue eyes gazed into her brown orbs and her breathing quickened. This had the promise to be one of the most erotic moments of their lives and she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean stripped his hoodie off and tossed it onto the passenger seat. "Jon, what are you-" Sarah started to say, but she was cut off by a passionate kiss. His hands settled on her back as the embrace grew scorching hot. He rolled his hips upwards so that his erection brushed against her mound, which made her moan loudly.

The embrace was finally broken and Sarah pressed her forehead to his as they fought to catch their breath. Dean's hand slipped underneath her dress and came to rest on her panties. "I know I should, but I can't wait to be buried inside your sweet body. Don't worry, no one will see you. I swear. I would never let anyone see your gorgeous body. It's mine." he said in a raspy voice. "I know you won't. I trust you, Jon." she responded.

With her response, Dean grabbed a fistful of her underwear and he ripped them off without ceremony. Sarah reached between them and unzipped his jeans, then untucked his hard length from them. She stroked him slowly a few times before he stopped her. "I need to be inside you. Now." he said with a moan.

Dean grabbed her hips in his hands and pulled her down onto him. She groaned as he filled her and she rested her head on his shoulder as her hands gripped his shirt. He used his strength to move her body on top of him. Even when she was on top, she still didn't have control. The only times she ever did was when he was handcuffed to their bed. Not that she minded. To her, there was something seriously erotic about him being in control, so she just went with it.

Sarah kissed his weak spot as they moved as one. It made him groan from deep within his chest and he increased the pace of their thrusting. Dean's hand went between them and he began rubbing her clit. "Can't last too much longer, babe. You feel too good riding me like this. Cum for me, Sarah." he murmured in her ear.

"Jon!" Sarah moaned loudly as her body exploded in an intense orgasm. Dean's grip tightened on her hips as his climax was triggered by hers. "Fuck Sarah!" he shouted as he erupted inside her tight body. Her body leaned into his and his arms went around her protectively immediately.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean had no idea how long that they stayed there in the same position, but he eventually felt her body begin to shiver. He grew concerned and asked "Are you okay, Sarah?" "Cold.." Sarah replied.

"Shit." Dean mumbled before reaching over to the passenger seat and grabbing his hoodie. He covered her shivering form up before turning on the heat in the car. His hands ran up and down her body until he felt the shivers finally stop.

"Thank you, baby." Sarah told him. "You're welcome, babe. Now let's get you back to the hotel and into a warm bath. Don't bother arguing with me either. We don't need you catching a cold, alright?" Dean responded. He felt her nod before saying "Alright, Jon. I love you." "I love you too, Sarah." he told her before giving her a long, sweet kiss.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean finally pulled out of her body and used the remnants of her panties to clean her up with. He lifted Sarah from his lap and placed her back into the passenger seat. She smiled as he took off for the hotel. Dean ran her a bath as promised once they got there and they soaked in it for a while before finally going to bed.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you guys for the absolutely incredible response.**

 **Special thank you to my bestie-beta, AeonBlue, for all her help. If you get a chance, check out her amazing Dolph Ziggler story,** _The Tau Hypothesis._


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster

The next week, Dean and Sarah arrived at Raw a bit earlier than normal. She had gotten a text that morning from her sister-in-law, Stephanie McMahon, that she was needed early in order to get her new outfit. They changed her look every so often, which was something Dean looked forward to. There was just something about a new look, a new outfit, on his wife that set his blood on fire. It was definitely a huge turn on.

Dean dropped his gear bag off at his and Sarah's locker room before escorting her to the wardrobe department. He stopped and gave his wife a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a little while. I'm going to get in a quick workout while you change." he told her. "Okay, baby. I love you." she said. "I love you too, babe." Dean responded before walking away.

Sarah got her new outfit from the seamstress and headed for the Divas locker room. Whenever she got a new look, she always changed there in order to surprise her husband. The look on his face the first time she changed her look was priceless, so she decided to keep on surprising him. It served to add a little spice in their marriage, not that it was needed, but it was fun to do.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah entered the Divas locker room and greeted Paige, who was the only one in the room. The two women were pretty good friends and had been for a few years now. Sarah had actually taken the younger woman under her wing a bit in much the same way the Bella's and Nattie had done for her. It simply was her way of paying it forward.

"New look?" Paige asked as Sarah hung the garment bag up on a hook and set a shoe box down. "You know it. I hate when they do this, but at least it isn't a dress this time. I swear my brother gets them to sneak those on me just because he knows it irritates me." the older woman replied while sitting down on a chair.

Sarah slipped her shoes off and set them aside. She picked the shoe box up and lifted the lid, then sighed. "Damn it. They know I'm uncoordinated as hell in heels." Sarah grumbled as she pulled the new shoes out.

Paige looked up and looked at the footwear that the older woman was complaining about. They were a pair of knee-high boots that zipped up on each side. "Those are going to look so hot on you. Don't worry about it. At least the heels aren't but a couple of inches high and they're square. You'll be just fine." the younger woman said. "I guess we'll see." Sarah responded with a shrug.

Sarah stood up to unzip the garment bag. She looked the new outfit over and she actually liked it. She took it off the hanger and went into the bathroom to change. Once she was done, Sarah emerged from the bathroom and stood in front of a mirror.

The new outfit consisted of Sarah wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a Dean Ambrose t-shirt, a fitted leather jacket, and the boots. Her brown, curly hair was falling down to her mid-back and she had a small amount of makeup on.

"Wow, you look amazing. They really hit a home run with that." Paige said. "Thanks. I guess I should go show Jon now." Sarah responded. "Tell me how it goes. Especially if it's hot." the younger woman said. "You're as bad as Nikki is, I swear.." the older woman mumbled under her breath, which made Paige laugh.

Sarah gathered her other clothes up and said goodbye to Paige to go see her husband. She couldn't wait to see his reaction and she hoped that he loved how she looked. He always did, but that didn't mean that she didn't get a bit anxious sometimes. Sarah had given birth twice, so naturally there was always a tiny amount of doubt until Dean told her that she looked amazing. Then it was as if his words washed the doubt away. She finally approached their locker room and opened the door. Dean wasn't there yet, so she tossed her clothes into his gear bag and sat down to await his return.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean had just finished his workout and he was wiping the sweat from his face with a towel. He tossed it aside and took a drink of water as Seth entered the room. The younger man came up to him, picked the dirty towel up, and popped his former teammate in the side with it. Dean yelped and immediately put Seth into a loose headlock.

Seth easily broke the hold and asked "Have you seen Sarah lately?" "Not since I dropped her off at wardrobe. Why?" Dean replied. "Let's just say if she wasn't my bestie, and if you wouldn't kill my ass for it, I'd be all over that. In a heartbeat." the younger man responded.

Dean growled as a wave of jealousy washed over him. It wasn't that he was jealous of Seth since he knew his former teammate would never make a move on her, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her going out to the ring in an outfit that even caused Seth to comment on her appearance. He grabbed his towel and water bottle before heading back to their locker room. If Sarah truly looked that good, Dean just had to see it for himself. He opened the door and scanned the room for his wife. She emerged from the bathroom and smiled when she saw him.

#*#*#*#*#

"Hey, baby." Sarah said happily. Dean's blue eyes roamed her body and he dropped the towel and bottle to the floor. _'Holy fucking shit.. She looks fucking phenomenal. Damn..'_ he thought as pure lust consumed him. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. Her eyes widened as he crossed the room and up to her in a few strides. Dean backed her against the wall and she shivered between his body and the concrete.

Dean's hands went to her waist as he pressed himself flush against her. Sarah bit her lip while his lips brushed against her weak spot. His mouth came to rest by her ear and he said, in a raspy voice, "You look absolutely gorgeous, babe. Just fucking hot. Sarah, feel what you did to me the second I saw you." She looked into his intense blue eyes as he guided her hand to his shorts. Her hand reached inside them and she grasped his hardening length.

Dean groaned and his eyes fluttered shut as she began stroking him. Sarah stood up on her tip-toes and her lips found his weak spot. The pleasure caused his fragile self-control to snap. He pulled her hand out of his shorts and he grabbed her other wrist as well. He held both of her wrists in one of his hands and he held them together above her head against the wall. Sarah whimpered and her hips rolled against his as her heart rate picked up and her breathing quickened.

Dean smirked before capturing her lips with his. His tongue swiped against her lips and she immediately granted him access. Sarah moaned as their tongues stroked against each other. She felt him grow fully hard against her right before he broke the heated, passionate embrace.

"Need you now, babe." Dean said as he gazed into her brown eyes. "Need you too, baby." Sarah responded breathlessly. She felt his body pull away and she almost hit the floor since her knees were shaky. He scooped her into his arms easily and carried her across the room, then deposited her onto the couch.

Dean stripped his shirt off and pushed his shorts to the ground. He kicked them aside, along with his shoes, before kneeling on the floor. "How do you get these boots off?" he asked. "There's a zipper on each side." Sarah replied as she shrugged her jacket off, followed by her shirt and bra. His hand slowly unzipped one boot, then the other, before slipping them off and tossing them aside. Dean then unsnapped and unzipped her jeans before saying "Lift up for me, babe." She complied with his request and he snatched her panties and jeans off with one fluid motion.

Sarah put her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. Dean responded without hesitation as he laid his wife on her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned his length at her warm, wet entrance. He nuzzled her neck sweetly as he gently entered her body.

Sarah bit her lip to stifle a loud moan as he began thrusting within her fast and hard. Her nails dug into his back as he gradually stroked inside her harder and faster. Dean groaned at the bite of pain and it spurred him on. "You feel so fucking good, so tight, Sarah. You're always so hot and responsive for me. Mine.." he rasped in her ear. "Yours.." she agreed, which made him go harder. Sarah gasped and her nails dug into him deeper and she raked them down his back. He literally growled and nipped down on her shoulder. "Cum for me, babe.." he demanded as he went faster.

Dean's lips crashed to hers as he felt her begin to climax. Sarah moaned into the kiss as her intense orgasm washed over her. He released inside her hard as he groaned into the lip lock before collapsing on top of her smaller frame. His head rested on her shoulder as he fought to catch his breath.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean felt a hand run through his hair and he smiled. He kissed her neck before raising his head up and kissing her lips. Sarah smiled at him and he rested his forehead against hers while his hand stroked her soft brown hair.

"I love you, Jon." Sarah told him. Dean gave her a quick kiss before responding with "I love you too, Sarah." They lay there quietly, their hands running up and down each others bodies, their lips kissing each other softly while they calmed down from their orgasms. After a while, he raised up and said "Come on, babe. Let's get cleaned up." "I think you might have to hold me up, baby. My legs are still a bit shaky." she responded. "Always, babe." he told her.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean stood up and lifted his wife into his arms. He carried Sarah into the bathroom before setting her down on the floor. His arm stayed around her waist as he turned the water on. They got under the spray and quickly washed each other off.

They emerged from the shower and dried off. Sarah looked into the mirror and sighed. "You left a huge hickey on me!" she exclaimed playfully. Dean smirked and said "Damn right I did. I have to show those other assholes just who you belong to." "The fact that we've been married for seven years, or have two kids isn't a good enough clue?" she responded.

Dean turned Sarah around to face him and he said "I don't think you realize just how damn good you look in that outfit. The way those jeans hug your delectable ass, the way those boots add length to your legs that I love having wrapped around me, the way that shirt clings to your curves, and that jacket... Let's just say leather is definitely one of my new favorite things on you. I know you don't think much of yourself, but when those people get a look at you dressed like that, they're going to want your sexy body so bad. I'm simply letting them know that they can look, but that body is mine. All mine."

Sarah smiled and leapt into his arms. Dean's arms went around her as she kissed him hard in response. He squeezed her body tightly before letting her get down to finish getting ready. She finished getting dressed and ducked back into the bathroom to cover up the hickey with some concealer while Dean finished putting his ring gear on.

#*#*#*#*#

They left the locker room and headed for the curtain area. That night Dean was going to team up with Roman to face Seth and Sheamus. He was excited to be tagging with the Samoan again and his good mood was infectious. Of course, any time that Sarah could interact with one of her former Shield teammates on camera was a good time. She loved being out there with them and they relished in trying to make each other break character in any way possible. It had been going on since the Shield broke up and it would probably continue to happen until their careers were over.

Seth and Sheamus went out first, then Roman went down to the ring. Dean's music played and he gave Sarah a quick kiss before they headed on down to the ring themselves.

Neither one knew that disaster was about to occur, or just how much it would rock their lives, shake their very existence to the core. They were blissfully unaware as the bell rang and the action began.

#*#*#*#*#

The match was coming to it's scripted end. Roman was slugging it out on one side of the ring with Seth, while Dean and Sheamus were trading blows on the other. Sarah was standing by the ring, near the steel steps, when her husband was thrown over the top rope as scripted. The Irishman made a major miscalculation though, and instead of throwing Dean onto the floor beside her feet, he threw the blonde right on top of Sarah. Her body crumpled to the floor and she was knocked unconscious immediately.

Dean realized at the moment Sheamus got him into position to toss him over the ropes that the move was going to go terribly wrong. He tried to elbow the other man to let him know that they were in the wrong position, but it didn't work.

Sheamus threw him over and Dean twisted his body so that more of his weight would land on his upper body than his lower. Hopefully by doing that, he could minimize the damage done to his wife. He felt the lower half of his body connect with Sarah and he heard her body crash to the floor.

Dean's shoulders connected with the thin mats surrounding the ring and he felt his bad shoulder give instantly. In that split second, he knew he'd majorly injured himself. Nausea rolled through him and he had to fight the urge to puke. He tried to breath through the pain as he reached for his wife.

Dean reached for Sarah while he struggled to sit up. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked. He waited for her answer, but it didn't come. His heart started racing wildly as panic started sweeping through his body. "Sarah?" he asked again.

When she still didn't answer, Dean grabbed the ring apron and he used it to pull himself upright. He finally saw her condition and he really started to panic. He crawled over to her prone body and he began stroking her hair. "Sarah, wake up for me. Please!" Dean begged.

The trainers surrounded the couple and they began to try working on them. "Please, Sarah, wake up! Please!" he shouted. _'Please be okay..'_ he thought _'Please..'_

#*#*#*#*#

 **Yeah, I ended it there. Sorry.. Kinda. ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the continued response. It's absolutely humbling.**

 **Special thank you goes to AeonBlue for all of her help. If you get a chance, please check out her new Dolph Ziggler story,** _The Tau Hypothesis._ **Even if you're not a huge Dolph fan, you'll still love it. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Over

Roman jumped down from the ring once he realized that Dean missed his mark. That never happened unless something serious was wrong. He looked over to the other side of the ring and saw that Sarah wasn't where she was supposed to be either. A bad feeling began to churn through his gut and he abandoned the match without a second thought. He saw Dean struggling to sit up and Sarah's unconscious body, so Roman signaled for the trainers as he knelt next to the couple.

"Are you okay, bro?" Roman asked in a low voice. Dean didn't even notice that his brother asked him anything. He was solely concentrating on Sarah. The younger man began pleading with his wife to wake up and the sight ripped at the Samoan's heart.

The training staff surrounded the couple and began working on Sarah first. They tried to touch Dean, but he shrugged them off. He wanted them to concentrate on her, not him. Dean watched them try to bring her around, but it wasn't working. His hand balled into a fist and he was banging it against the mat in a steady thump. It was a failed effort to calm himself down as he tried not to lose his mind. All he wanted to know was that she would be okay. He could always worry about himself later.

"Jon, are you okay?" Roman asked again as they watched the training staff work on Sarah. "Shoulder is fucked. Big time." Dean finally replied with a barely repressed grunt of pain.

A stretcher was finally brought down and Sarah was loaded onto it. Roman helped Dean stand up and they followed her backstage.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter met the stretcher containing his sister the moment it was wheeled backstage. "What the hell happened?" he demanded. "Shea fucked up. I tried to warn him, but it was too late. I tried to minimize the damage done and I couldn't. I failed her.. I'm sorry." Dean replied miserably. He was overwhelmed with guilt at the fact he couldn't keep her from being injured, even though it wasn't his fault.

"Are you okay? It looked like you hit the ground pretty hard." Hunter asked his brother-in-law. "No, he's not. It's his shoulder." Roman replied for his brother. The Samoan knew that Dean would never admit that he was hurt since he was worried about Sarah, so he made sure that the boss knew the younger man was hurt as well.

"I'm fine. Just concentrate on Sarah." Dean told them as he caressed her leg. His hand hadn't left her since he sat up at ringside. His protective nature was rapidly bubbling over and he was desperate to keep her safe. From what he wasn't sure of, but his instinct was screaming at him that he had to keep her close and safe.

Hunter watched his brother-in-law watch over Sarah and said "Jon, don't you think she would want to make sure you're okay? If Sarah wakes up and finds out you didn't take care of yourself, she'll be really upset and you know it. So at least get checked out for her if you won't do it for yourself."

Before Dean could respond, the doctor spoke up and said "I think we should get her to a hospital. She's not even close to regaining consciousness and her knee is already swelling up more than I'd like." "Fine, but I'm going with her. I'll get checked out there." Dean told him. The doctor shrugged and said "Alright."

#*#*#*#*#

They wheeled the stretcher to the ambulance and loaded Sarah inside it. Dean got in behind her and he was told to take a seat at her head so that he wasn't in the way of the paramedic trying to work on her.

Dean had to fight the urge to lash out when the paramedic put his hand under Sarah's shirt to attach electrodes for the heart monitor. She was unconscious, and therefore vulnerable, so he was rapidly edging towards becoming overprotective. He had barely managed to fight the urge back when he heard a weak voice say "Jon.."

Dean looked down and saw his wife's brown eyes looking up at them. Sarah was still out of it and he could tell by the far away look on her face that she definitely had a concussion. Her body started shivering as though she were freezing, as a result of the shock and trauma, which concerned her husband greatly.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Dean asked in a gentle voice. She blinked very slowly at him and it took a couple of moments for her to answer him. "Scared.." Sarah finally managed to reply in a small, shaky voice. She really wasn't scared in a traditional sense, but since she had no idea what was going on, that was the only word her befuddled mind could come up with to describe what she was feeling.

With her reply, Dean closed his eyes as he fought the overwhelming urge to gather Sarah into his arms and carry her away to somewhere no one could bother them. Whenever she admitted she was scared, he would do anything he could to reassure her, but in this situation he was powerless to help her. It made him feel like less of a man and it wasn't a feeling he cared for at all.

Dean shrugged the hoodie that someone had draped over his shoulders off and he tried to cover her up as best he could with one arm. If he couldn't reassure her, then he damn sure could keep her from being cold. He laid the hoodie over her upper body right before she passed back out. His hand began stroking her hair and he managed to calm himself down. As the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, the paramedic took the hoodie off and it made Dean snap.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean grit out. "I'm sorry, sir. Your jacket is in the way." the paramedic replied. "But she's cold." he responded hotly. "I doubt it. Her body is dealing with the shock and trauma from the accident. That's why she's shivering." the man said.

Dean looked at him with apprehension, so the paramedic added "Once they get her settled, I'll make sure that she's covered up. You have my word on that." The blonde nodded and said "Thank you." "You're welcome." the man responded.

#*#*#*#*#

The ambulance doors opened and Sarah was taken out, then wheeled inside. Dean followed her, but he was escorted to a different exam room. He resisted their efforts to separate them and he tried to follow his wife, but the nurses were pretty insistent.

Dean finally gave up and he allowed them to guide him onto a gurney. He barely registered them starting an i.v. since he kept staring at the door. He was silently begging for someone, anyone at all, to come in and give an update on her condition. Dean didn't notice a nurse approach him with a syringe, or that they injected it into his i.v. The next thing he knew, he felt lightheaded and calmer. He was helped to lay down and his eyes finally closed as the powerful narcotics kicked in and relaxed him completely right before he was taken to radiology for an MRI on his shoulder.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter, Stephanie, Roman, and Seth arrived at the emergency room about an hour later. They had to wait until the show was over to leave, which had only added to their anxiety levels. All they wanted to know was that Dean and Sarah would be fine. That was it.

"I'm going to find someone to give me an update. They should know something about their condition by now." Hunter said to the others. "Okay, honey, but let us know when you do. I'm really worried.." Stephanie responded. "I will." he assured her before leaving them in the waiting room to head for the information desk.

The woman at the desk let him back into the emergency room. Hunter saw them wheel Dean back from radiology, so he headed towards the exam room. He saw a man in a white coat come out, so he decided to corner the man. Hopefully he had some much needed information.

"Excuse me, are you his doctor?" Hunter asked the man as he approached him. "I am. And you are?" the doctor asked in response. "I'm Paul Levesque. Jon is my brother-in-law and my employee. How is he?" the COO replied.

"Mr. Levesque, I'm Dr Arnold and I'm treating both your brother-in-law and your sister this evening. I'm the orthopedic surgeon on call." the doctor said. "How is she, both of them?" Hunter asked. "We did both a CT and an MRI on your sister. It appears that she's sustained a Grade 2 concussion. She's been in and out of consciousness since they brought her in. She also tore her MCL in the accident. I need to perform surgery on it now before the swelling becomes any worse than it is. Otherwise it might hamper the recovery process." Dr Arnold replied.

Hunter ran a shaky hand over his shaved head and sighed heavily. This was so not the news he was hoping for at all. "And Jon?" he asked. "I wish I had good news for you there since you just got bad news about your sister, but I don't. His shoulder was dislocated and everything, I mean everything, was torn in the process. I called in another surgeon to do his surgery since he's better equipped for this type of injury than I am. We also found a lot of old damage to the joint as well. I understand Mr Good is a professional wrestler, so that explains the old damage. But the new injury is quite serious." Dr Arnold replied.

Dread filled Hunter's body as he asked "How serious is quite serious?" "In my professional opinion, Mr Good's career is over. If he sustains one more injury to his shoulder, he could possibly lose function of that arm. My recommendation is that he retires. For good." Dr Arnold replied. "For good?" the COO asked in disbelief. "Yes, sir. For good." the doctor confirmed to Hunter's absolute horror.

Hunter stared at Dean's room door and thought _'Oh my God.. This cannot be happening. No..'_

#*#*#*#*#

 **Thank you for the absolutely incredible response to the last chapter.**

 **Since today is my birthday, I decided to go ahead and post this as a special treat instead of making you guys wait.**

 **Special thanks to AeonBlue for all of her help. ::hugs::**


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions

Dean looked up as the door to the exam room opened and shut. He'd never been more relieved to see his brother-in-law before in his life. Hopefully he had information on Sarah's condition since no one wanted to tell him anything.

 _'Those assholes keep telling me to relax, but how the hell am I supposed to relax when I don't know how my wife is? Don't they know how much she means to me? Apparently not, otherwise they'd fucking tell me something. Fuck this. I'm getting up and checking on her my damn self. Fuck those bastards.'_ Dean thought as he managed to throw the blanket covering him up back. He had just started to slide out of bed when Hunter crossed the room and put his hand out to stop the younger man.

"Come on, lay on back. You'll fall on your face if you get up." Hunter said in a soothing voice as he tried to get the other man to lay down. "Fuck that! I need to see Sarah! They won't tell me shit and I need to see her. I need to make sure she's okay. Please, Paul.." Dean responded emotionally.

"I just talked to the doctor. If you'll lay back down, I'll tell you what he told me. I'll even see if they'll let you see her before surgery. Deal?" Hunter told him. Dean looked into his brother-in-law's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Upon seeing that he was, the younger man decided to resume his position on the bed.

Hunter sighed in relief and said "The doctor told me that she has a grade 2 concussion. She's still in and out of it, but there won't be any lasting effects from it. Her knee is what's her biggest problem. Her MCL is torn in half. They need to do surgery on it tonight."

Dean threw his head back against the pillow as a stream of curses left his lips. He'd hoped that by twisting his body the way he had, it would keep her from being injured. Unfortunately, that didn't seen to be the case. His fist pounded against the railing on the gurney as the guilt began to overwhelm him. _'I failed her.. I failed her.. I'm such a piece of shit. I hate myself so much right now.'_ he thought miserably.

Hunter put his hand on Dean's good shoulder and said "Stop that right now. Quit blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. At all. Do you hear me? This isn't your fault." The younger man finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. The misery he was feeling over the whole situation was etched on his face clearly and it tore at the older man's heart.

"Did they tell you my career is over? I get hurt trying to protect Sarah and she's still injured. What a fucking world, right?" Dean said with a sarcastic laugh. "They told me. I'm so sorry, Jon. I wish I knew what to say." Hunter responded. "You know, I'm really not that upset. Surprising, right? Or maybe I'm in denial now. Who knows?" the younger man told him. "I guess we'll see." the older man said in response.

"Can I see Sarah now?" Dean asked, hoping to change the conversation. He didn't want to talk about his career being over now. Not with Hunter. There was only one person who could make him feel better about the entire situation, but she wasn't there. He didn't even know where she was at and it was definitely eating away at him. Dean was desperate to see Sarah now. He needed to feel her in any way possible in order to calm himself down. She always was able to do that, no matter how upset he was. She was his sedative.

"Of course. Let me go arrange it." Hunter replied before leaving the room.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter sighed once the door was closed behind him and he ran his hand over his shaved head. He took a couple of cleansing breaths before walking over to where Dr. Arnold was standing, talking to a nurse.

"Doc, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hunter asked. "Sure, Mr Levesque. What can I do for you?" Dr. Arnold asked in response. "I was wondering if there was any way that Jon could see my sister before surgery. I really think it would be helpful for him if he could see for himself that she was okay." the COO replied. "I'm not sure about that. She's still unconscious and seeing her that way wouldn't help him. I'm sure of it." the doctor responded.

"Look, I'm gonna level with you. Jon has a fierce protective streak a mile wide when it comes to my sister. Unless he sees her for himself, he's not going to relax. He's only going to become harder to handle, until he becomes impossible to deal with. Trust me on this. Even if it's only for a few minutes, just let him see her. Please." Hunter said. "Alright. They're taking her to pre-op in fifteen minutes, so he can see her until then. I'll get someone to wheel him to her room." Dr. Arnold finally agreed. "Thank you." the COO said. "You're welcome." the doctor responded.

#*#*#*#*#

A few minutes later, Dean was taken from his room and he was wheeled into Sarah's room. His gurney was parked next to hers and the couple was left alone.

Dean reached through the railing and he grabbed Sarah's hand. His thumb ran along the back of her hand gently. He lifted her arm up and he leaned over to give her knuckles a whisper soft kiss.

"Hey, babe. I know they're about to take you to surgery, but I wanted to tell you just how much I love you. Please be okay, Sarah. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, Sarah. So fucking much." Dean told her. He hadn't heard the door open, but he saw an orderly standing at the foot of her bed. His hand gripped hers tighter. He didn't want to let her go at all. He wanted her to stay by his side so that he could protect her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but they're ready for her." the man said. Dean nodded shakily and kissed Sarah's hand one last time before reluctantly letting it go. The orderly unlocked the wheels to the gurney containing Sarah, but he stopped to say "Don't worry about anything. The doctors here are the best. She's in very good hands." Dean nodded and said, in a shaky voice, "Thank you." The orderly nodded in response before wheeling her away.

Dean lay there quietly once his wife was gone and stared at the ceiling. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a different orderly come for him until the sound of the wheels unlocking on his gurney reached his ears and Dean was taken into surgery shortly thereafter.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter went back out into the waiting room once Dean had been taken into Sarah's room. He desperately wanted to break something in order to settle his stormy emotions, but he didn't want to get kicked out of the hospital. That was the only thing stopping him. He went to a vending machine and got some cold caffeine instead before going to face the others.

Stephanie stood up the second she saw Hunter come towards where she, Roman, and Seth were sitting. "How are they? Please tell me that they're okay.." she asked nervously.

Hunter sat down and let out a deep breath before replying "It's all fucked up. Royally.. Sarah has a torn MCL and a bad concussion. They just took her into surgery a few minutes ago. She got off lucky though." "What about Jon?" Stephanie asked worriedly. "He's even worse. It's so fucking bad." he replied sadly.

"How?" Roman asked. "He dislocated his shoulder and tore absolutely everything in it. They can fix it, but if he injures it again, it's very possible he'll lose all function in his arm." Hunter replied. "Does that mean what I think it does?" the Samoan asked as dread filled his body. "His career is over." the older man confirmed, which caused silence to fill the room.

The others looked down as the news slowly sank in. They couldn't believe it. Dean's career was over. It took a while for anyone to move from their seats or say anything, but someone finally did.

Roman stood up and began pacing the small waiting area like a caged lion. He couldn't believe that his brother and sister were in this situation. _'Haven't they been through enough? Why aren't they allowed to be happy? Jon and Sarah are good people with big hearts, people who deserve all the happiness in the world. This fucking sucks!'_ he thought before a deep growl of frustration rumbled in his chest.

Seth stood up and grabbed Roman by the arm to take him outside. The last thing anyone needed was for the big Samoan to lose it inside. They really didn't need to be booted out if they wanted to be there for their family after all.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth finally got his brother outside and he stood nearby while the pacing resumed. The younger man watched it go on for about twenty minutes before asking "Are you okay, bro?"

Roman stopped his pacing and whirled around to face the younger man. "No, I'm not okay. Did you hear what Hunter said? Jon's career is over! Done, finished! Of course I'm not okay. My little brother and sister are in surgery right now. They don't deserve this. They're much too good of people for all of this to happen to them. Why can't they be happy? Is that too much to ask for? For my family to be happy?" he exclaimed. Once his outburst was over with, the Samoan sat down on a nearby bench and asked sadly "Is it?"

"Don't you think I'm feeling the same way you are right now? They took me in, no questions asked, after my relationship went belly up. They let me stay with them whenever I want because I can't be alone. Hell, I even have my own room there. I don't know why this is happening, and maybe we're not supposed to know why yet, but maybe there's a good reason behind it all. I have to believe that, Joe, and maybe you should try to look at it that way too. All we can do now though, is be there for them. And I don't know about you, but a mob couldn't stop me from doing whatever I can to help. They're my family too, Joe. Now let's go back inside and be there for our family. Okay?" Seth responded after a long pause.

Roman looked up after a while and said "I don't know if I like this." "Like what?" Seth asked with a confused look. "This role-reversal thing going on right now. Usually it's me calming you two down." the Samoan replied. "Me either, but I guess I was due for it." the younger man teased.

Roman chuckled and said "I guess so. Let's go in and find some coffee. I'm dying for a cup." Seth shook his head and chuckled himself. "Alright. Let's go, big man." the younger man said as they stood up and reentered the hospital.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter was sitting in the waiting room and he was holding firmly onto his wife's hand. He was looking at the doorway, waiting for any news on his family. Stephanie ran her other hand up and down his arm reassuringly, which made him relax a little bit.

Stephanie looked up as a doctor entered the room and asked for Dean's family. She patted Hunter on the arm and said "Over here." The doctor came over and sat down across from the couple just as Roman and Seth entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Torres and I just finished Mr Good's surgery and he came through it beautifully. He has a long recovery ahead, but he'll be okay eventually. Do you have any questions for me?" the doctor told them.

"When can we see him?" Roman asked. "In a few moments. He's being settled into his room now." Dr. Torres replied. "Thank you." the Samoan responded before sitting down.

"Are there any other questions?" the doctor asked. "Is there an update on my sister?" Hunter asked hopefully. "I believe they were closing her up as I was coming to talk to you. Dr. Arnold should be here in a few minutes to speak with you." Dr. Torres replied.

"I think that's all, so thank you very much, Dr. Torres." Stephanie said as she stood up to shake his hand. "You're welcome." Dr. Torres responded before leaving the room.

#*#*#*#*#

The foursome barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before Sarah's surgeon entered the room to speak with them. He sat down across from Hunter and Stephanie, then let out a breath.

"Well, Mrs Good came through just fine. I'm not gonna lie; it was a mess in there, but she'll be just fine with time and therapy. You can go see her now." Dr. Arnold told the relieved occupants of the room. "Thank you so much." Hunter responded with a smile. "You're very welcome." the doctor told them before taking his leave.

Two nurses arrived shortly thereafter, so Hunter and Stephanie decided to go see Sarah first, and Roman and Seth were going to see Dean first. The groups split apart and followed the nurses to the separate rooms.

#*#*#*#*#*#

Hunter and Stephanie entered Sarah's room to find her sitting partway up in the bed, still sleeping, and her left leg was propped up under a couple of pillows. Her brother looked at her sadly as he crossed the room to stand by her bedside. Hunter leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then brushed her hair back.

"She looks so fragile.." Hunter finally said. "But she's not. Sarah is way too much like you to let this hold her for down long. You know that." Stephanie told him. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night and responded "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier to see her in that bed." "I know that, honey. But she'll be fine. Now we just need to be supportive. The rest will work itself out, you'll see." she said.

Hunter put his arm around Stephanie and he gave her a kiss. She leaned into him while they stood there, hoping that Sarah would wake up. The door to the room opened and the couple heard a throat clear behind them.

"Mr Levesque, we need you in your brother-in-law's room. He's becoming very uncooperative." the nurse said. Hunter grumbled under his breath before responding "I warned them about this. I bet I know why too. Dumb asses.." He followed the nurse out of the room and down the hallway to Dean's room.

Hunter could hear his brother-in-law's curses and he took a deep breath before entering the room and saying "What the hell is going on here?"

#*#*#*#*#

Roman and Seth quietly entered the room that their brother was in. Dean was laying back with the head of the bed sitting almost all the way up. He had his arm propped up on a pillow so that it didn't strain his shoulder. His blue eyes opened and he let a small smile cross his face as he said "A guy just has surgery and he doesn't get flowers. What is wrong with this picture?"

Roman and Seth laughed as they sat down on opposite sides of his bed. They were relieved to see that Dean seemed to be in a good mood. It wouldn't last for long however.

"Is Sarah still in surgery? They still won't tell me shit and it's pissing me off." Dean asked. "She just got out." Roman replied. "Yeah. Steph and Hunter are in there with her now." Seth added.

Dean nodded and started to slide out of the bed. He was bound and determined to see his wife. No matter what. All he needed was to see for himself before he could relax. Even if it was only for a few moments.

Roman stood up and stopped Dean from moving any further. "Calm down, uce. You need to be resting." the Samoan said. "No, I need to see Sarah. I need to make sure she's okay, that she's safe and warm. Please help me, uce. I need her." the younger man responded.

Seth got up and left the room to get a nurse to help them. He returned a few minutes later, but the nurse didn't tell them what they wanted to hear. "Mr Good, you need to rest and so does your wife. We'll take you to see her first thing in the morning, but not now." the woman said.

Something inside Dean snapped at that and he exploded. "Yes you fucking will take me to see her now. I've only seen her for a few minutes tonight and I want to see with my own eyes how she's doing. Especially since no one in this fucking place except my brothers will tell me shit about her condition! Now go get a wheelchair and I'll get my family to take me. If you don't, I'll sign out and just come back as a visitor. Don't think I won't fucking do it either." he shouted. The nurse walked out of the room in a hurry and went to get Hunter, hoping that he could help calm Dean down.

Dean growled under his breath as frustration threatened to boil over even worse than it already had. His protective nature was all but howling at him that he had to keep her close, that it was the only way to keep her safe. It was taking every ounce of control he had to not completely lose it and go nuclear. Dean knew he was being irrational, to a point that is, but that fact didn't stop his instinct from overriding his good sense.

"What is taking so long?" Dean asked after a few minutes. "I don't know, bro. Want me to check?" Seth asked in response. The blonde shook his head quietly and stared at the ceiling with his blue eyes.

"Jon, I know that you want to see Sarah so badly, but aren't you being a bit of a dick about it?" Roman asked. "I know I am, but it's hard to explain." Dean replied. "Try us. We won't judge you, you know that." Seth told him.

Dean sighed and said "I need her near me so that I can sleep. Holding her keeps me calm enough to keep the bad shit away. That's why I can never sleep without her. As weird as it sounds, she's my sedative. I can't explain it, but I need her. Being without her hurts worse than my shoulder. It feels like I can't breathe. Please help me get to her. Please.."

Roman and Seth exchanged a look, but neither were quick to get up. They were hesitant to go against doctor's orders and make his shoulder worse. This only made Dean get more upset.

"Fine! I'll go to her my fucking self. Thanks a fucking lot." Dean grumbled as his leg slid off the bed. "Don't you even fucking dare. Your ass is staying in that bed until the doctor says so. We're not trying to keep you away from Sarah, but we don't want your injury to become worse. Trust us. We only have your best interests at heart." Roman told him. "But I need her. I fucking need her, Joe!" the younger man exclaimed.

None of the three men heard the door open, but they definitely heard Hunter ask "What the hell is going on here?"

#*#*#*#*#

"He wants to see Sarah." Roman replied. "I see that. That's no reason to be an ass about it though." Hunter responded before turning to Dean and asked "Did the nurse tell me the truth when she said you threatened to check yourself out if they didn't let you see Sarah?"

"It's true. I need her, Paul. I need to see her, even if it's only for a few minutes. I need to see her for myself. Please." Dean pleaded. "Alright. I'll get the wheelchair and we'll take you to see her. I'll smooth everything over with the staff, but you owe that nurse an apology. She didn't deserve you being rude to her. She's only doing her job." Hunter responded. "I will." the younger man promised. The older man turned around and he went to fetch the needed wheelchair.

Roman and Seth helped Dean sit up just as Hunter returned to the room with the nurse from earlier behind him. They guided him into the chair and put a blanket in his lap to make sure he was settled.

Hunter removed the brakes from the chair, but Dean stopped him for a moment. The blonde looked at the nurse and said "I'm sorry about earlier." The woman smiled and said "Apology accepted. It's nice to see how devoted you are to your wife. It's refreshing to see." Dean nodded and Hunter wheeled him out of the room.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter entered Sarah's room with Dean and parked the wheelchair beside her bed. The others left the room to allow the couple to have some privacy.

Dean grasped Sarah's hand in his and he leaned down to kiss it. "I love you, Sarah." he murmured as his hand rubbed her arm. Already, he felt so much calmer just by being next to her and the sense of relief raced through him like wildfire. His blue eyes started to close, but he heard a soft moan come from his wife.

"I'm here, babe. Everything will be okay, I promise." Dean told her as he used his good hand to smooth her hair back. Sarah looked at him with her brown eyes and he could see the confusion in them. It was definitely hard for him to see. _'Now I know how she's felt all these years watching me get injured. I don't know how she does it. This sucks..'_ he thought.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sarah asked as tears filled her eyes. She had no idea what was going on and the feeling was scary. "You're okay and that's all that's important right now. Go back to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning. I promise." Dean replied in a soothing voice. She nodded her head and managed to calm herself down. Her eyes began to flutter shut and it made him smile. She always looked so adorable to him when she was this sleepy.

"I love you, Sarah." Dean told her. "Love you too." Sarah responded sleepily right before she passed out. He kissed her hand and leaned back in the wheelchair. Dean was so comforted by her presence that it wasn't long before he followed her in sleep.

#*#*#*#*#

The nurse returned for Dean about fifteen minutes after he fell asleep. She smiled when she saw her patient sleeping with his hand holding his wife's tightly.

Although it was hard for her to do, the nurse pried Dean's hand away from Sarah's and wheeled him back to his room. Once there, Roman and Seth helped her get their brother into bed before they left him sleeping peacefully.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Thank you so much for all the birthday wishes. They're very much appreciated. :)**

 **Also thanks for the continued response to this story. Having over 50 reviews after only 5 chapters is absolutely humbling. Thank you so much.**

 **Special thanks to my bestie, my beta, and the 50th reviewer, AeonBlue, for everything. If you get a chance, please check out her Dolph Ziggler story,** _The Tau Hypothesis._


	7. Chapter 7: Together Again

The next morning, Hunter arrived at the hospital bright and early. He'd done some thinking the night before and he had decided that what happened the night before, with Dean freaking out about needing Sarah, wasn't going to happen again. Come hell or high water, Hunter was determined to make this difficult situation better. By any means necessary.

Hunter walked off the elevator and strode up to the nurses station. He managed to sweet talk them into paging Dean and Sarah's doctors so that he could speak with them. He didn't have to wait long since they were already in the hospital for their morning rounds. They walked up to Hunter and he began to make his request.

"I know that you two heard what happened last night with my brother-in-law freaking out. I warned you that would happen. Jon has a strong protective and possessive instinct when it comes to my sister. I don't know how much clearer I could've made it." Hunter said to the doctors. "Mr. Levesque, we apologize for that. We weren't aware of how serious it could get. If there's anything we can do to help, please let us know." Dr. Torres responded. The man felt bad about everything. The absolute last thing he wanted was to cause his patient mental stress, which was exactly what happened.

"I'm glad you brought that up. I was going to suggest that you have them moved into the same room. That way you don't have to take them to see each other and it keeps him from having any more outbursts. What do you think?" Hunter suggested. Dr. Arnold nodded and said "That's doable. We'll arrange it right away. If you'll give us a few hours, we'll have them settled if you want to get some coffee or breakfast." "Thank you very much. I'll be back in a while." the COO responded before going down to the cafeteria.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean woke up to a buzz of activity in his room. He blinked the sleep away from his blue eyes and asked the nurse "What's going on?"

"We're moving you to a new room, Mr Good." the woman responded. Dean looked at her with apprehension and asked "Is the room any closer to my wife?" The nurse smiled softly at her patient in response. She thought it was very touching at how devoted to his wife he was. "I'd say so, sir. We're putting you into a room with her." the woman told him.

Dean sighed in relief and thought _'Good. Now I can keep her close. Just like I need to. She must be terrified without me.. I hope she's still sleeping so I can be there when she wakes up. That should help with her fear. Hold on, babe. I'll be there soon..'_

Soon, Dean was guided into a wheelchair and he was taken to a different, bigger room. It had a pullout sofa, so that their friends would be comfortable, and it was nicely furnished. He looked towards the other bed in the room and smiled when he saw his wife laying there, sleeping peacefully. The nurse parked the wheelchair next to her bed at his request and left the room to give them some privacy.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean grasped Sarah's hand in his and he kissed her knuckles tenderly. He felt her body begin to stir with the tell-tale signs that she was waking up, which relieved him greatly.

Sarah's chocolate brown eyes opened up and her head turned to face him. Confusion filled her eyes as they looked at her husband. She couldn't figure out what was going on or where she was. Tears filled her eyes as she grew more and more upset, so Dean hit the call button to get a doctor in the room.

"What?" Sarah managed to whisper tearfully. Her body began to tremble, which broke Dean's heart. He rubbed her arm soothingly and murmured "Shhh... It's going to be okay, Sarah. I promise. But I need you to calm down so that I can tell you what happened. Can you do that for me, babe?"

It took a few minutes, but Sarah finally nodded shakily. Dean's noticed she was still shaking, so he pulled the blanket up around her as best he could. She squeezed his hand gratefully as the doctor entered the room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling, Mrs Good?" Dr. Arnold asked. "I don't know. What happened?" Sarah managed to respond. The doctor frowned and asked "What is the last thing you remember?"

Sarah racked her brain, even though it was difficult. Her mind was still fuzzy and it was hard to think clearly. Finally she responded by saying "Going to the airport, then nothing."

The doctor looked at Dean and said "I think we should do some more tests on your wife just to make sure everything is okay. I'm a bit worried about the memory loss." "Do it. Do whatever you need to." Dean told him.

Dr. Arnold looked back at Sarah and asked "How are you feeling otherwise?" "My leg and ribs hurt." she replied. "We'll check out your ribs while we're at it and get you some more pain meds. Don't worry, Mrs Good, you'll be just fine. We'll talk about your accident after the tests are complete." the doctor assured her before going out to order the needed tests.

"Accident?" Sarah asked once the doctor was gone. Dean debated on waiting to tell her what happened, especially the severity of his injury, but he decided to at least tell her what led up to them being hospitalized. "Stephen fucked up and threw me on top of you." he replied. It was the short version, but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked. "I will be, babe. Now lay back and relax. Those tests are going to be tiring, so you need your rest." Dean replied quickly. He felt like crap for lying to her, but until he was sure that she would be okay, he didn't want to add stress to her muddled brain. She nodded and relaxed against the pillows.

Sarah closed her eyes and soon fell back asleep. Dean rubbed her arm until the orderly came to whisk her away to radiology. Once she was gone, he finally laid back in bed and waited for her to return.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean didn't notice that it was lunchtime until a tray was brought into the room. The lid was taken off and the nurse left the room. He pushed the food aside without even looking at it. The last thing on his mind right now was eating.

Worry was consuming Dean the longer the testing on his wife went. He was really beating himself up for not protecting her better. In his mind, this was all his fault; even though nothing could be further from the truth. He was so lost in thought that he barely heard the knock on the door, but he heard it open.

Dean sat up quickly, even though it made him hiss in pain. He really hoped it was Sarah coming back, but instead it was Roman and Seth. He laid back and his face fell when he saw that it wasn't her. His brothers took it in stride though since they knew he was obviously was waiting for something to do with Sarah.

#*#*#*#*#

"How you feeling today, uce?" Roman asked as he and Seth sat down on the comfortable sofa. "Okay, I guess. I'm waiting on Sarah to get back from some tests now." Dean replied.

"Why do they need to run more tests? I thought she was going to be fine." Seth asked, almost in a panic. It was well known amongst their friends that he had a strong, almost scarily so, emotional bond with Sarah. The bond was so strong that Dean always joked that he thought they were twins separated at birth.

"She will be. They just wanted to do the tests as a precaution. She was still really out of it this morning." Dean told them. "How bad?" Roman asked. "Bad enough that the last thing she remembers is going to the airport Sunday. I had to tell her that we had an accident, but I didn't tell her how bad we're injured yet. I wanted to make sure she's okay before upsetting her even more." the younger man replied.

Upon hearing Dean's reply, Seth grew even more anxious and he needed to burn some of the nervous energy off. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. So, he decided to make a suggestion. "How about I go get some pizza? It looks like you didn't care too much for your lunch." Seth asked.

Dean looked at his younger brother and he saw that Seth needed some room to breathe and to think, so he replied "Sure. Thanks, bro." The younger man sighed in relief and said "I'll be right back." before dashing out of the room.

#*#*#*#*#

Once Seth was gone, Roman moved from the sofa over to the chair beside Dean's bed. He knew there was more behind the younger man's freak out the night before than what he admitted and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I guess this is a stupid question, but are you feeling better now that they have you rooming with Sarah?" Roman asked. Dean let a genuine smile cross his face and he replied "So much better. I can finally keep her safe now."

Roman raised an eyebrow and he knew what the problem was now. "Keep her safe?" the older man asked. Dean flushed a bit and stared at his lap, avoiding the question. Roman stood up and sat on the bed with his brother. "Jon, what is it? You know you can tell me anything.." the older man coaxed.

"I failed her last night. Don't try to say I didn't either because it's true. I didn't protect her and now look where we are. She was scared to death last night and I couldn't do shit about it. I didn't tell you guys this, but Sarah woke up in the ambulance. The only thing she was able to say was that she was scared. Do you know what that shit did to my heart? It fucking shattered it. I tried to cover her up with my hoodie, but that paramedic took it off. I know she was covered up, but the hoodie was my way of holding her. It sounds fucking stupid now that I'm saying it out loud, but it's true. Then they separated us in the emergency room and wouldn't tell me shit about her condition. I had to wait for Paul to tell me anything. You know I don't do well without her, but what I try to keep from everyone else is that she doesn't do well without me either. Sarah has told me more than once that the only place she has ever felt safe and loved was in my arms. So for me not to be able to hold her and comfort her when I know she needs it is torture. Pure torture. That's why I freaked out last night. It was because even though I needed her, she needed me that much more." Dean finally rambled out.

"What happened last night wasn't your fault. You do realize that, right? It was a freak accident that could've happened to anyone. It just happened to be you and Sarah. I don't know why fate dealt you this hand, but it did. Just know that we're all here to help you two with anything that you need us for. Anything at all. We love you, uce. Remember that." Roman responded after a pause. The Samoan raised his fist and Dean chuckled before bumping it with his own.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth came back in a few minutes later with a few pizza boxes. He set the untouched lunch tray down on the windowsill and put the pizza down on the hospital tray. He opened the box and shook his head when Dean snatched a slice out and bit into it. Seth and Roman got their own pieces and began eating as well.

The door opened and all three men let out a sigh of relief when they saw Sarah being wheeled back in. Her bed was parked back into place and the doctor announced that she would be just fine, but she did have a few bruised ribs. Dean thanked him and he left them alone.

Dean got a slice of pizza and set it on a paper plate. He sat down on the edge of her bed and he brushed her hair back to coax her awake. Sarah opened her brown eyes and she smiled when she saw him sitting there. He grinned at her and leaned down to give her lips a kiss.

"Are you hungry, babe? You missed lunch." Dean asked. Sarah nodded and replied "A little." "Colby went and got pizza, so I hope that's okay." he told her. "That's fine, baby." she responded quietly.

Dean lifted the pizza up and brought it up to her mouth. She took a bite and chewed it. "You don't have to feed me, Jon. I can do it myself, especially since you're hurt." Sarah told him after swallowing. "I know that, Sarah, but I want to take care of you. Please let me." he responded. She could see the desperate look in his blue eyes, so she relented. "Okay, baby." Sarah said.

Dean kissed her forehead before coaxing her into eating the rest of her lunch. After eating the last bite, Sarah grimaced and started rubbing her stomach. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked worriedly. "That didn't agree with me." she replied.

"I'll see if I can get your brother to bring some soup up here later. That should agree with you better." Dean told her. "Chicken noodle?" Sarah asked hopefully as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He laughed and replied "If you want, Sarah."

"I think she's feeling better." Roman joked. "And still has him wrapped around her finger, even with a concussion. Now we know where Eden gets it from." Seth added. Dean grumbled and said "Fuck both of you."

"Nope, that's Sarah's job." Seth teased, which made her blush in response. Roman punched the younger man in the arm since he was closer and said "Watch it, Rollins. I will spear your ass." "Ha! That's what your ass gets." Dean exclaimed as a nurse entered the room.

The nurse checked the couple's vitals and she gave Sarah a dose of painkillers. They didn't even bother trying to get Dean to take anything for pain since he made it known earlier that he didn't want any more drugs. So they respected his wishes. The nurse ducked out of the room once she was done and left the former members of the Shield alone.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah grew sleepy almost immediately since the tests from earlier had really worn her out. "Will you stay until I go to sleep, baby?" she asked. "Of course I will, babe." Dean replied.

Seth stood up and helped Sarah scoot over some. Dean laid back so that she could rest her head on his uninjured shoulder. He held her hand tightly and murmured "I love you, Sarah." "I love you too, Jon." she responded before finally passing out.

Dean managed to kiss the top of her head and he kept rubbing her hand to keep her, and himself, calm. _'She's finally next to me again. Thank God..'_ he thought. _'Thank God.'_

#*#*#*#*#

 **So sorry for the wait. Being sick sucks...**

 **So, one more hospital chapter and then Dean and Sarah finally head home. How will they acclimate to a normal life? I guess you'll have to wait and see. ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the continued incredible response. I appreciate it so much.**

 **Special thanks goes to my bestie-beta, AeonBlue, for all of her help. If you haven't read her new story,** _The Tau Hypothesis_ **, yet - What are you waiting for?**


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Clean

Hunter and Stephanie arrived at the hospital later that afternoon to see Dean and Sarah. They entered the room and found the couple cuddled together in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly.

Roman and Seth looked up from the television to see the older couple setting several items on Sarah's tray. Hunter also set down a few cards which contained well wishes from their out of town friends.

Dean finally stirred from his slumber to see his in-law's standing beside the bed. He rubbed his bleary blue eyes and yawned before asking "Been here long?" "Just got here. We brought Sarah some soup too. You said her stomach was feeling iffy?" Stephanie replied. "Yeah. I think it's the concussion and the pain meds that are doing it." the younger man said.

"My mind might still be fuzzy, but I can talk for myself." Sarah teased in a sleepy voice. Hunter walked up to the side of the bed that contained his sister and he gave her a huge, crushing hug. She returned it and let him hold her. Sarah knew that he was upset and he needed to make sure that she was alright. He always was this way with her from the moment they met, so she just let him do it.

"I am so glad that you're okay." Hunter said. "Aren't I always?" Sarah said in a teasing manner to lighten the mood. It worked because he started laughing, along with the others, and finally let her go.

Dean pulled Sarah back against him once the hug was broken by her brother. No one commented on it though since they knew that he was feeling extra possessive with her.

Stephanie looked the couple over and squinted her eyes to get a better look at something on Sarah's neck. She realized what it was but still asked her sister-in-law "What's up with that big mark on your neck?"

A confused look crossed Sarah's face since she had no idea that something was even there. She looked at Dean, silently asking him what was going on since she had no memory of Monday. He shook his head in amusement and replied for his wife "Let's just say that I really, really, _really_ liked her new outfit."

Stephanie shook her head and started laughing in response while Hunter grimaced and groaned. His face was beet red, but he tried not to say anything. He knew that his sister had sex with her husband, his niece and nephew were proof of that, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear about it or see physical evidence of it. She was his baby sister after all.

"I really didn't need to know that.. Yuck." Hunter finally said, which made Sarah blush. "Paul, be nice. You know very well that we have no room to talk, so quit embarrassing your sister." Stephanie said, admonishing her husband.

Hunter cringed at the admonishment from his wife and said "I'm sorry, sis." "It's okay. I know you were just picking." Sarah responded. He was about to lean down to give his sister another hug, but they were interrupted by a tentative knock on the door. Dean called out for their visitor to come in and everyone was surprised to see that it was Sheamus standing in the doorway.

#*#*#*#*#

Sheamus entered the room with a bouquet of flowers and he set them down on the table beside Sarah's bed. He felt awful about what had occurred the night before and the horrible feeling was magnified when he heard just how badly the couple was injured. Sheamus had always liked them and he had an especially soft spot for Sarah. It wasn't romantic or anything, but he always kept an eye out for her since she was his good friend's sister.

"I really don't know what I can say except I'm sorry, and even that is woefully inadequate. I can only hope that you two will forgive me someday." Sheamus told the couple with a miserable look on his face. It was apparent that he hadn't slept much the night before and Dean couldn't stay angry at him. After all, he still owed the other man for saving Sarah and Eden's life years prior.

Dean sat up and said "I think I can speak for Sarah when I say that it was an accident, so there's nothing to forgive. We're cool." Sarah echoed her husband's sentiment by saying "It's alright, Stephen. I know you meant no malice and that it was an accident. So please stop beating yourself up over it."

Sheamus smiled in relief and said "Thank you so much." "You're welcome." Dean told him.

#*#*#*#*#

Meanwhile, Hunter was standing near his wife with his fists clenched. Anger was bubbling up inside him at the sight of his friend. Rationally he knew that the accident wasn't Sheamus' fault, but he wasn't thinking rationally right now. All he could think about was the fact that his sister was in a hospital bed and the Irishman was the reason why.

Without warning, Hunter crossed the room in a flash and grabbed Sheamus by the shirt, then slammed him up against the wall. Sarah gasped and buried her face in Dean's chest since her brother startled her.

"You sorry son of a bitch! How dare you come in here after what you did? How many times have I told you guys to be careful when my sister is at ringside? And now she's laying in bed after having surgery! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fuck your ass up right now." Hunter growled.

Roman and Seth jumped up from the sofa and hurried across the room. They managed to pry Hunter's fists from Sheamus' shirt. The two younger men could feel the COO vibrate in anger, but they could also detect a bit of sadness as well. It was very well known that Hunter acted more like a father than a brother towards Sarah, so his loss of temper was understandable, though unnecessary.

"Damn it. I'm sorry, Stephen. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. It's not you, it's this whole fucked up mess I'm mad at. I just.." Hunter finally said after calming down. "I know, Paul. It's okay. I need to leave for the airport anyways." Sheamus told him in response. "Alright. I'll see you next week." the older man said. The Irishman said his goodbyes and left the room.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter sat down and took some deep breaths to calm himself down the rest of the way. He couldn't believe that he lashed out like that. It was so unlike him, but there was something about seeing his friend that made him lose it. He felt absolutely terrible about it and he couldn't apologize enough.

"Paul, I think you need to apologize." Stephanie said in a clipped tone. "I just did, honey." Hunter responded. "I meant to your sister. You really freaked her out. It took both me and Jon to get her calmed down." she told him. He looked up and when he saw Sarah, he felt even worse.

Sarah had her face buried in Dean's chest and he was using his uninjured arm to rub her back. Hunter could see her body shaking and it was obvious that she was upset, which made him feel like an even bigger jerk.

Hunter put his arm on his sister's back and said in a quiet voice "Sarah, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Please forgive me."

Sarah unburied her face from Dean's chest, but she kept her cheek resting against him. "It's alright, Paul. This concussion is just messing with me. Jon said I'm missing a day from my memory, so it must be pretty bad." "You'll be just fine. I've had worse and you're way tougher than I am." Hunter responded, which made her giggle. He smiled at the fact that he cheered her up a bit and gave her temple a kiss.

"I think we should all get out of here and let these two get some rest." Stephanie suggested a little bit later. The others agreed and said good night before leaving the couple to have some privacy. Well, as much privacy as you can get in a hospital anyways.

#*#*#*#*#

After eating dinner and watching a movie, Sarah muted the television. She snuggled against Dean and mumbled "They shaved your chest.. I hate that. Asses." He let out a loud laugh and told her "It'll grow back, babe." "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Sarah said. "If it makes you feel better, I don't like it either. It feels weird." Dean responded.

"You never did tell me how you were doing. All you said was that you had surgery. I might have a concussion, but I can handle whatever you need to tell me, Jon. I'm your wife, so please let me be there for you." Sarah told her husband, completely changing the subject. Dean sighed since he knew that he couldn't keep his condition from her any longer. Even with her mind not working right, his wife was still in complete tune with his emotions and she could tell something was majorly wrong with him. It was times like this that he cursed the fact that she was so observant.

"Nothing gets past you, babe. I hate that sometimes. I really don't know how to say this without losing it, but basically my shoulder is so fucked up, I'll never wrestle again." Dean told her. "What? How?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "When I realized that I was going to land on you, I shifted my weight so that I wouldn't hurt you. Obviously that didn't work, but I guess it could've been worse. I landed with most of my weight on my shoulder and tore everything. That's what happened." he replied.

Tears filled Sarah's eyes, but she blinked them back. She needed to be strong now since she could feel the grief rolling off him in waves. Dean laid his head over her heart and she began running her fingers through his hair. His body was shaking and she knew that he was trying not to cry. "Let go, Jon. It's okay, baby." she murmured.

The floodgates opened and Dean finally broke down. Sarah did her best to comfort him while trying to keep herself composed. He needed her now more than ever, so she could wait to have her own release.

"I love you, Jon. Everything will be alright. I promise. We'll figure it all out. You'll see." Sarah whispered to her husband. Dean sniffled and responded "I love you too, Sarah. Can I stay with you tonight?" "Of course, baby. I was actually going to ask you to stay with me anyways. You know I don't sleep well without you." she replied. He leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss in response.

Dean and Sarah got comfortable underneath the blankets and finally fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

#*#*#*#*#

 **I am so sorry for the wait and the quality of the chapter. Life happened. That's all I can say.**

 **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. I appreciate them so much. :)**

 **Special thanks to AeonBlue for all of her help. If you get a chance, give her story,** _The Tau Hypothesis,_ **a read. Amazing work!**


	9. Chapter 9: Journey Home

It was a week since Dean and Sarah had been injured and they were finally being discharged from the hospital. Ever since his breakdown in her arms a few days before, Dean had felt so much better emotionally about his injury. His surgeon had even allowed him to begin some simple physical therapy exercises, and that also helped with his mental state as well.

Sarah's concussion was much better although she still couldn't remember what happened on Monday. The doctors still wanted her to wait a couple of weeks to begin therapy since she had proved to be a bit unsteady on her feet with the crutches, which was understandable.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter and Stephanie entered the hospital room since they were escorting the younger couple home. Dean had already changed into his street clothes and he was now in the process of attempting to help Sarah change. Attempting was the key word, but he was doing the best he could with only one arm.

Stephanie realized that despite his best efforts, her brother-in-law was having too much trouble, so she walked across the room and gently took over. Dean grumbled under his breath as frustration flowed through him, but he stepped aside without protest. A nurse came in and had him sign their discharge papers, then she handed him their prescriptions.

#*#*#*#*#

The couple was wheeled downstairs and out the door. To Sarah's surprise, the bus was sitting out front to take them home.

Sarah looked at her husband and brother with a confused look on her face, so Dean got out of his chair and knelt in front of her. "The doctor told us that it's not a good idea for you to fly since your concussion was so bad, so we're driving instead. Okay, babe?" he explained. "Okay, baby." she responded.

Hunter carefully lifted his sister out of the wheelchair and he carried her onboard. He got her settled in the bedroom, then left Sarah and Dean alone. After a quick stop to fill the prescriptions and some supplies, they started on the long drive back to Arkansas.

Sarah took her medication, after some coaxing from Dean, and settled back to take a nap. He waited until he was sure that she was asleep before sliding out of bed to get something to drink for when she woke up. He might not be able to help her change clothes now, but he damn sure could do this for her. Dean reentered the bedroom and set the bottled water on the bedside table. He put his good arm around her and he managed to fall asleep shortly after.

#*#*#*#*#

A while later, Stephanie made her way back to the bedroom to see if either Dean or Sarah needed anything. Her hand rose to knock on the door, but she was halted by a conversation that she couldn't help but hear.

"I'm gonna miss this place. There's so many memories that we've made here." Sarah said sadly. "Me too. I am so glad that you invited us to travel with you. I swear that was one of the happiest moments of my life. It gave me an excuse to get closer to you." Dean responded.

"Do you remember the day before we got together?" Sarah asked after a pause. "Do I remember? How could I ever forget it, babe? That was the day I realized that you had feelings for me." Dean replied.

#*#*#*#*#

 ***Flashback***

Roman was sitting on the couch, watching his brother and teammate, Dean, flirt heavily with the new girl, Sarah. The attraction wasn't one-sided either. The younger woman was definitely flirting back and it was crystal clear that the two were falling for the other. _'Now if only they'd just admit their feelings to each other.. Stubborn asses...'_ the Samoan thought as he watched them tease the other.

Dean stared at the beautiful brunette sitting across from him with a huge smile on his face. Her sense of humor never failed to amuse him and today was no exception. Sarah had been joking around with him all day, making him laugh like crazy. He honestly couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd ever been this happy before. And it could all be attributed to her. Dean was falling deeper and deeper for her every day. The strength of his feelings was a bit scary, but he honestly didn't care. As far as Dean was concerned, Sarah was already his everything. She just didn't know it yet.

 _'I know Hunter told me that I should wait for her to make the first move, but I'm losing it here. I need her so bad, I'm damn near close to getting on my knees and begging her to be mine. That's how strong of a hold she has on me. I need her and need her soon, even if it's only a small taste. I'll take any sign that Sarah feels even a fraction of what I feel for her. Any sign at all.'_ Dean thought to himself.

#*#*#*#*#

After a while, Dean stood up and pulled his jacket on, then a baseball cap on over his unruly curls. Seth came out of the bathroom and announced it was time to go inside the arena for that evening's house show.

Dean started to step off the steps of the bus when he felt someone snatch his hat off. He turned around to curse out his teammates, since they were the only ones bold enough to pull that trick, but he was surprised to see that the culprit wasn't Roman or Seth. It was Sarah.

Sarah set the ball cap down over her long, brown curls and gave Dean a mischievous grin in response. He raised an eyebrow at her while fighting back a grin of his own.

"Is there a reason you stole my hat, babe?" Dean asked. "Not really. I just felt like it." she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Can I have it back anytime soon?" he inquired. Sarah pretended to think about her answer for a moment, much to Roman and Seth's amusement, before replying with a simple "Nope."

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, babe." Dean teased as he advanced on the young woman.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah's eyes widened at his joking threat and she let out a small squeak. She managed to slip past Dean and outside to the parking lot. He emerged from the bus and followed her towards the arena with a huge smile on his face.

Sarah entered the arena and hurried towards the Diva's locker room. She knew that Dean would never hurt her, but that didn't mean that she wanted to let him catch her just yet. The chase was too much fun. She was almost to the locker room when her getaway was hampered by Dean calling down the hallway "Hey, Nemeth! Catch Sarah for me."

Dolph stepped into her path and put his arm around her waist, which stopped Sarah in her tracks. Dean strode down the hallway and up to a pouting Sarah. He lifted her into his arms and headed toward The Shield's locker room.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean kicked the door shut behind them before carefully setting Sarah down onto the couch. He took the hat off of her head and tossed it aside. His blue eyes stared into her brown eyes as a thick tension filled the room.

"I'm sorry.." Sarah whispered, which broke the silence in the room. Dean shook his head and responded by saying "I don't care about the fucking hat. I actually thought it was funny as hell. Not many people have the balls to do that. I'm just happy it was such a beautiful person who snatched it this time." She looked up at him and asked "You really think that I'm beautiful?"

Any sarcastic response to her question died on his tongue when he saw the raw vulnerability in her eyes. Dean sat down next to Sarah and his hand cupped her cheek. He made her look at him and then he replied "I don't just think you're beautiful, I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. Trust me on that."

Sarah nodded at his response while chewing on her lip. She relaxed against his body and whispered "Thank you. That means the world to me." Dean reached up and gently tugged her bottom lip from between her teeth. Her heart started racing as his thumb slowly traced her lip. His blue eyes began to darken with desire as he stared at her mouth. _'Fuck it. She might smack the shit out of me, but I have to know if she's feeling like I am right now.'_ he thought.

Dean removed his thumb just a split second before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. It took Sarah a few seconds to respond since he surprised her, but she kissed him back while letting out a soft moan.

Her earnest and passionate response snapped something deep inside him. Dean quickly had the young woman laying on her back with him hovering over her luscious body, all the while never breaking the kiss. His tongue swiped across her mouth and she granted him access immediately. Dean mentally groaned at how responsive she was as his tongue stroked against hers, while memorizing and savoring the taste and feel of her.

Sarah's arms wrapped around his neck as she moaned again. Dean's hips ground against hers and she gasped when she felt his growing erection pressed into her dampening sex.

Dean broke the kiss because of her gasp. He needed to make sure that she was alright before going on. "Everything okay, Sarah?" he asked in a husky voice. Sarah nodded and replied "I'm fine." "Good." Dean told her before recapturing her lips in a even more passionate embrace.

His hand slid from her cheek, down her trembling body, until it came to rest at the hem of her shirt. Dean was finally about to get a handful of the curves he'd been dreaming about and his hands ached to feel, but fate decided to intervene at that moment.

#*#*#*#*#

Roman entered the room and, upon seeing Dean in a compromising position with Sarah, exclaimed "Oh, shit! I'm sorry.."

Dean immediately, and reluctantly, broke their embrace and jumped up from the couch. Sarah sat up and pulled her mussed hair up into a ponytail. Her cheeks were burning a bright red at being walked in on. She stood up and headed for the door. Sarah paused just long enough to glance over at Dean and give him a soft smile and a wink before slipping out of the room.

Roman arched an eyebrow at his brother, then remarked "Well, that certainly looked cozy.." Dean grumbled under his breath at being interrupted and turned to get ready for his match. He was stopped however by the older man grabbing his shoulder.

Dean turned back around and said "Go ahead and tell me what an idiot I am. I know that I'm nowhere near good enough for Sarah, but I can't help myself. I'm falling hard for her. Ever since she debuted, I can't get her out of my head. I haven't been able to even think about touching another woman since I first saw her. That's how fucked I am. The hell of it is, I don't care. I want her more than anything I've ever wanted before in my life. I just hope she feels the same way. It would kill me if she didn't."

Roman stayed silent during Dean's outburst, but he responded by saying "You're not an idiot, you're in love. You've already fallen, and judging by what I just saw and have seen between you two, Sarah isn't far behind you. Anyone paying the slightest bit of attention can tell it. That's why all the guys have quit hitting on her. It'll all work out, uce. You'll see."

"I really hope you're right, uce." Dean said quietly. "It'll happen. I believe it deep down. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but it will happen." Roman told him. The younger man nodded before they finally began their pre-match routines. But Dean's mind never strayed too far from his interlude with Sarah.

 ***End Flashback***

 **#*#*#*#*#**

Stephanie stepped away from the door and left the younger couple to their memories. It was in that moment that it hit home for her.

This small space was almost sacred for Dean and Sarah. This was the place where they got to know each other, where they fell in love, where their relationship began, and where they partly raised their family. It was completely understandable that they wouldn't want to give this place up, so Stephanie walked back up front and sat down beside Hunter in order for them to have a much needed conversation.

"Are they okay? You were gone for a while." Hunter asked. "They were talking and reminiscing, so I left them alone." Stephanie replied. "Reminiscing about what?" he asked. She paused for a moment before telling him the story she heard, though she edited the steamy parts out.

"Wow.. I never realized just how much this place could mean to them. When I bought it, I was just thinking of a safe place for my sister to travel. I never expected it to be where she found the person she was meant to be with. I'm glad she did because they're a perfect fit, but still... What should we do, Steph?" Hunter said once the story was over. "I think we should sign it over to them. Let them use it for family vacations or whatever. It just seems like the right thing to do." Stephanie replied. "Then that's what we'll do." he said.

Stephanie smiled and gave her husband a kiss, then said "I love you." "I love you too." Hunter responded. With the discussion over, the couple decided to cuddle up together on the couch and relax while watching a movie.

#*#*#*#*#

 **It's been a while, huh?**

 **First of all, for everyone who messaged me to offer their condolences, I want to say a heartfelt thank you. It meant more than I can ever fully express.**

 **Secondly, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm still dealing with family drama, so things are still... Yeah.**

 **Last but not least I need to take the opportunity to thank AeonBlue so much for everything. Y'all don't even know how much she's helped me the last few months, literally from less than an hour after my dad passed. She's been such a blessing and I appreciate it so much.**


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

A couple of weeks later, they finally arrived at their quiet country home. When the bus finally parked at the end of the driveway, Dean got up from the couch where he and Sarah had been resting. He wanted to go ahead inside and get their bedroom ready for his wife. The door to the bus opened before he could do anything and none other than John Cena stepped onboard.

John made his way over to the couch and gave Sarah a hug. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked once the shock wore off. "Did you really think that your friends would leave you to fend for yourselves?" the older man replied.

"Your friends fixed the den up and turned it into a temporary bedroom since Sarah is on crutches. They've also decided to take turns helping you guys out, along with myself and Stephanie. The two of you don't have to worry about a thing." Hunter told them. "Thank you so much, Paul." Sarah said gratefully since she knew full well that her brother organized everything.

"You don't need to thank me, sis. I had several people call me when the news broke and volunteer to help, so I barely did anything." Hunter responded with a shrug.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter then carefully lifted Sarah up and carried her through the house, to the den. There was a nice queen-size bed set up along with several fluffy pillows so that the couple could relax as comfortable as possible. There was also a television in the room too so that they had some entertainment.

"This is amazing and so cozy-looking. Thank you guys so much." Sarah said after taking in her surroundings. Dean pulled the covers back so that his brother-in-law could set her down. He put some pillows down and Hunter laid her on the bed. Dean then covered her up.

Sarah had taken some pain medicine before they pulled into the driveway since she knew that getting moved around would make her knee hurt. So it wasn't too long before she started to drift off. Dean kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her silky brown hair until she fell asleep.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean stood up and walked into the kitchen, which was where the others had gathered. He plopped down at the table and let out a long, shaky sigh as he scrubbed his hand over his face.

"How are you feeling?" Nikki asked. "In most ways, better than last week." Dean replied. "What do you mean?" she asked him in response. "My shoulder doesn't hurt as bad and I'm coming to grips with the fact that my career is over, but it's so hard seeing Sarah in that much pain. She's strong as hell, but she's barely holding on right now." he answered.

"How so?" Hunter asked. "She's trying not to break down because of me. She thinks that because my career is over, she needs to be tough and not complain. I don't know what to do except let it go for now and hope she opens up on her own. I don't want to force the issue and make things worse." Dean replied.

"Colby will be here next week. If Sarah hasn't opened up by then, get him to talk to her. She might be afraid to dump on you." Stephanie told him. "Why would she be scared of me?" Dean asked hotly. "I didn't mean that she's scared of you, I meant that she might be afraid of your reaction. I bet that she feels guilty because of your injury." she replied. "Oh." he responded quietly.

After thinking about it for a moment, Dean realized that his sister-in-law had a point. All he could do for now was to stop pestering Sarah to open up and wait for Seth to come in the next week. Hopefully he'd be able to coax her into opening up. It kind of stung that Sarah was scared to tell him what was wrong, but he also understood it, so he wasn't angry or upset at her.

#*#*#*#*#

They heard a car pull up and the doors slam shut. The front door banged open and Dean heard the unmistakable sounds of two sets of feet run through the house. A smile lit up his face as he realized just what time of the day it was.

"Daddy!" two voices called out. Dean stood up from the kitchen table and knelt down to hug his children. The tight embrace from Eden and Michael hurt his shoulder, but he honestly didn't care. It was worth every single iota of pain.

"Oh God, I missed you two.." Dean said as he fought a few tears back. "We missed you too, Daddy." Eden responded. He kissed both of them before standing up and resuming his seat.

"Where's Mommy?" Michael asked as he scanned the kitchen for Sarah. "She's laying down right now, little man. Before you go in to see your mom, I have to tell you that you need to be extra careful with her. Your mom has a boo-boo on her head and leg, so you need to stay away from them. Can you guys do that for Daddy?" Dean replied. "Yes, sir." Eden responded, and Michael agreed as well.

Dean kissed the tops of their heads and told them to wait for a minute. He then stood up and went into the den to wake Sarah up.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean opened the door to the den and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside his wife and gently shook her awake. Sarah slowly came to and sat up after a few moments.

"Are you feeling any better, babe?" Dean asked his very tired wife. Sarah yawned and replied "A little bit, baby. That nap really helped." "Well, the reason I woke you up is because the kids are home and they want to see you." he told her. "What are you waiting for? I wanna see my babies." she responded quickly, which made her husband chuckle at the eagerness she showed.

Dean leaned over and kissed Sarah's lips tenderly, then called out for the kids to come in.

#*#*#*#*#

Eden and Michael quietly entered the temporary bedroom and crawled onto the bed with their parents. They took turns hugging Sarah and she hugged them back tightly.

Michael reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He handed it to his parents.

"What is it, little man?" Dean asked his son as Sarah unfolded it. "Me and Eden made this for y'all with Aunt Marie." Michael replied.

Dean glanced over at his wife and said teasingly "Did you hear that? Our son just said y'all." "I heard. He lives in Arkansas, so what do you expect? Besides, it makes up for the fact that my dad's only grandson was born in Connecticut. Live with it." Sarah responded, which made the kids laugh.

Sarah finally got the paper unfolded and she took a look. It contained a cute drawing of some flowers and it said 'Get Well Soon, Mommy and Daddy.' She showed it to Dean, then gave the kids kisses.

"Thank you, babies. That was so sweet of y'all." Sarah said as Dean hugged and kissed the kids as well. "You're welcome." Eden and Michael said as they snuggled up against their parents.

#*#*#*#*#

"Daddy, are you guys going to be okay?" Eden asked. "We'll be just fine, princess. Actually, I have some news for you and your brother." Dean replied. "What?" the little girl asked. "Me and your mom are going to be home for a long time. We're not going anywhere anytime soon." he replied.

"Really?" Michael asked hopefully. "Really, little man. Your dad and I are done being on the road for a long time." Sarah replied. "Good." he responded as he laid back down next to his mother.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter knocked on the door a while later and walked in with a couple of pizza boxes. He set them down where they could be reached easily. He turned around to walk out the door, but Sarah stopped him by asking "Aren't y'all going to eat with us? You know there's more than enough room and that you're welcome to."

He turned back around to reply and was met with a pleading look in his sister's brown eyes. Hunter grumbled under his breath since he couldn't resist Sarah's request when she looked at him like that.

"Alright. Let me go round up the others." Hunter replied, which made Dean laugh. The older man shot his brother-in-law a glare before leaving the room.

#*#*#*#*#

Hunter went into the kitchen and got everyone else. They piled into the den/makeshift bedroom. Everyone ate and talked until Eden and Michael fell asleep.

Hunter and Stephanie tucked the kids into bed, then went to sleep as well. After a while, John and Nikki excused themselves and went to bed too.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean and Sarah stayed up for a bit longer after everyone went to sleep. It was the first time in over a week that they were well and truly alone. They cuddled as best they could with their injuries and savored the privacy.

Sarah leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek. Dean turned his head to press a sweet, lingering kiss to her lips in response.

"I love you, Jon." Sarah told him. "I love you too, Sarah." Dean responded. His good hand began stroking her hair and it wasn't too long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

#*#*#*#*#

 **I am so sorry about the wait and for the chapter being mostly a bridge chapter. I needed to get Sarah and Dean back home though. Family drama and former roommate drama is the only explanation I can give. Ugh...**

 **I'm still trying to get back into things and I have a couple more chapters written up, which I'll try to post next week. I'll also try to start reviewing again on a more regular basis if I review any of your stories. No promises though, so please bear with me.**

 **Special thanks to AeonBlue for all her help, both with my writing and for letting me vent to her. Check out her stories if you haven't already. You won't be disappointed, I swear. ::hugs::**


	11. Chapter 11: Opening Up

A week later, Noel dropped Dean off from physical therapy. He was already feeling much better and he was determined to heal up faster than the doctor predicted.

Unfortunately, Sarah had to wait another week before beginning her own therapy. The doctor wanted to be absolutely sure that all of her concussion symptoms had cleared before allowing her to start rehabbing her knee.

Dean walked into the den that served as their temporary bedroom to find Sarah in the middle of a Walking Dead marathon. She paused the show when she heard her husband enter the room and he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Hey, baby. How was therapy?" Sarah asked. Dean leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before replying "It was boring but okay." "Good." she responded.

Dean set a paper bag on the bed and reached inside. He pulled out a bouquet of her favorite flowers, which were daisies. He then took out a bakery box from her favorite bakery. It contained a couple of pieces of strawberry cheesecake, which she always loved.

"Thank you, baby." Sarah told him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. It really hurt Dean's heart to see her that down. And it worried him to no end.

"You're welcome, babe. Do you want me to get a fork?" Dean asked in response. Sarah shook her head and replied "No. I'm not that hungry right now."

He looked at her with a concerned expression since she rarely turned down dessert, but he told her "Okay, babe. Why don't you lay back and finish watching your show. I'm going to put these flowers in some water." "Okay." Sarah responded.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean picked the bakery box and flowers up and went into the kitchen. He put the cheesecake in the refrigerator, then he started to search the cabinets for a vase. He found one and filled it with water, then the daisies.

Seth came in from playing with the kids outside. He took the vase from Dean and set it aside. He knew that something was weighing heavily on his former teammate's mind and he was about to find out what it was.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jon. And don't tell me nothing. I know you better than that." Seth demanded gently. "It's Sarah. She's upset about something, but she's shutting me out. I don't know what to do." Dean replied.

Seth patted Dean's uninjured shoulder and responded "If you want, I'll see if she'll talk to me. It's worth a shot anyway." "Actually, I was hoping you would. If there's anyone Sarah will open up to besides me, it's you." the older man said.

"It's not a problem. Why don't you go outside with the kids while I talk to Sarah." Seth suggested. Dean nodded and said "Thanks, bro." before heading outside to the backyard.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth left the kitchen and went into the den. He carefully sat down beside Sarah and waited for her to pause the television. He kicked his shoes off and stretched out next to her.

"What's up, Sethie?" Sarah asked. "I should be asking you that question. I've been noticing that something is off with you. You're not the same and it's worrying me, sunshine. So please talk to me." Seth replied.

Tears started to fill Sarah's eyes, which made Seth curse under his breath. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. His hand rubbed her back, which calmed her down enough to speak.

"I'm scared. And I feel so guilty. It's my fault that Jon's career is over. If only he had let me take more of his body weight, he would still be able to wrestle. But he didn't. I wish I could go back and move out of the way. Anything to protect him. I would have even taken all his weight if possible and I would've done it gladly." Sarah said finally. Seth kept quiet though since he knew that she wasn't finished talking yet.

"What if he starts to hate me? What if Jon begins to resent me because his career is over and he leaves me? I don't think that my heart could handle it. It would literally kill me if that happened. I'm so scared, Colby. I don't know what to do or even how to bring this subject up to him. Please help me because I have no clue what to do.." Sarah told him as tears streamed down her face.

Seth wiped the tears away and said "Of course I'll help you, Sarah. In my opinion, you really don't have to worry about a thing. Jon loves you so much, it's not funny. He's physically incapable of hating you or even resenting you. You two are gonna be that old couple that winds up on the news because you die hours apart. He won't leave you. You'll see. It's all going to work out. Now, what you need to do later is tell him everything you told me. It's the only thing that will help. Let him be here for you. Lean on him and let him be strong for the both of you. You did it for him in the hospital, so now it's his turn to do it for you."

Sarah sniffled and responded "Thank you so much, Colby. This really helped." "You're welcome, sunshine. And you can thank me by taking your medicine. I know you well enough to know you haven't taken any today, so don't even think of trying to get out of it." Seth told her.

"You are such a pill pusher. I still remember that first morning on the bus. You made me take the pain meds then too." Sarah teased. Seth shook a pill out of the bottle and handed it to her along with some water. "Just take the damn thing.." he grumbled.

Sarah swallowed the medicine and leaned back. Seth pressed the play button on the remote and he stayed until he heard her begin to snore. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then got up to go in search of Dean.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Sarah opened up in a big way. How do you think Dean will react? You'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Special thank you goes out to calwitch for being the 100th review. Go read her story if you get a chance. It's really good. :)**

 **I also want to give AeonBlue a special thank you as well for all of her help. Go read her stories if you get a chance too. They're good as well.**


	12. Chapter 12: Opening Up 2

Seth went outside, where he found Dean pushing Eden on the swing set. The younger man gestured that they needed to talk, so the blonde had his daughter go play with Michael real quick.

Dean walked over to where his brother was standing and he asked "Well?" "She opened up. Big time. I won't tell you exactly what she said since I don't want to betray her confidence, but basically she's feeling scared and guilty. I got her to take some of her medicine, but when she wakes up, you need to go in there so that you guys can talk. I got her to agree to that. Sarah just needed someone impartial to listen to her for their honest, unbiased opinion before talking to you. It was nothing against you, Jon, and it's perfectly understandable under the circumstances." Seth replied.

Dean's heart broke upon hearing the turmoil that his wife was going through. He had know it had to be bad for her to clam up like she had, but he had no clue it was that bad.

"Alright. Can you keep an eye on the kids for a while? I want to be there when Sarah wakes up." Dean asked. "Yeah, bro. Go be with her." Seth replied. The older man nodded, then went back inside the house.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean grabbed the vase of flowers and carried it inside the temporary bedroom. He set it down on a shelf near the bed, then he laid down beside his wife. His hand ran through her hair as he watched her sleep and he leaned over to press a quick kiss to her lips. The gentle embrace woke Sarah up and she sat up to face her husband.

"I talked to Colby. Don't worry. He didn't tell me what you said, but he's worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong, babe. I can't fix it, or try to, unless you open up to me." Dean said to her before she could speak.

Sarah took a deep breath before blurting out everything that she felt. How she felt guilty over his career being over, how she wished that there was something that she could have done to avoid his injury, how she would have taken all his body weight just to protect him. Sarah also admitted that she was scared that he would resent her, or that he would start hating her and that he would leave.

Dean listened to his wife speak silently. So many different emotions swirled through his body with her confession. He was seriously kicking himself for not realizing just how she had to be feeling. He knew that even after all these years together, she was still insecure under the best of circumstances. And this was anything but the best.

He grasped her hands in his. Dean asked her to look into his eyes. Sarah complied with his request and she waited nervously for him to speak.

"Sarah, I want you to listen to me carefully. I don't know where you got the idea that I could ever hate, resent, or leave you, but you better get it out of that pretty head of yours. There is nothing for you to feel guilty over because I would do the same thing to protect you over and over again. Never, ever doubt that. As far me leaving you, I couldn't. Ever. That would be like ripping my own heart out of my chest. I love you so fucking much, Sarah. Don't you ever forget that." Dean said with a passion.

"But what about your career? It's what you've worked so hard for." Sarah asked. "I didn't tell you this before because it wasn't a sure thing, but I was thinking seriously about retiring after my contract was up. I was waiting to talk to you about it until I was certain. So don't feel bad. All this accident did was end my career a year early. That's all. It's actually a freeing feeling." Dean replied.

"I love you so much, Jon. I'm sorry for not talking to you about this earlier. Please forgive me." Sarah told him. "Don't worry about it, babe. I love you too." Dean responded. He used the palm on the hand of his uninjured arm to cup her face before leaning in to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Once the kiss was over, Sarah snuggled into his side as best she could before falling asleep again. A weight had seriously been lifted off her shoulders and it helped her nap soundly. Dean kissed the top of her head and held her for the rest of the afternoon.

#*#*#*#*#


	13. Chapter 13: Fluff

_**Three Months Later**_

Sarah arrived home late that morning after a grueling physical therapy session. It had been tiring, but oh so worth it. She had been informed by her therapist that day that she only had to use one crutch to get around instead of two. The news was very exciting to her and she couldn't wait to tell Dean.

It had been a long few months since they had returned home from the hospital. Dean was improving by leaps and bounds. He was out of the sling by the end of the first month and he had regained a lot of his range of motion. It was obviously that Dean was healing much quicker than his surgeon had predicted. He was determined to bounce back better than ever, and faster than was expected.

Sarah was also steadily improving, even though her progress was a bit slower. That's why today's news was very much needed. She still had to sleep in the den, but she was still doing much better.

#*#*#*#*#

Roman put the car in park and shut it off. He got out and retrieved the crutch. Then he opened the passenger side door. Sarah got out and took the crutch from the older man.

"Thank you, Joe." Sarah said gratefully. She really was thankful for all the help their friends had been giving them. "You're welcome, baby girl." Roman responded while opening the front door.

They walked inside and headed to the makeshift bedroom. Dean was sitting down, watching a movie, when he realized that his wife was home. He stood up and crossed the room to embrace Sarah.

Dean pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and asked "How was therapy?" "Great. I only have to use one crutch from now on." Sarah replied with a smile. He gave his wife a big hug and said "That's amazing, babe! I'm so proud of you." She smiled again and a faint blush crossed her cheeks in response.

"I'm going to take a bath, then a nap before the kids get home. Today's session was a bit tough." Sarah told her husband. "Go ahead up. I'll bring you a change of clothes upstairs." Dean said. "Thank you, baby." she said. "You're welcome, babe." he responded.

#*#*#*#*#

Roman helped Sarah climb the stairs. There was a bathroom downstairs, but it was only a half-bath, so they had to go upstairs to shower

Sarah went inside the bathroom after thanking Roman for his help again. She closed the door behind her, but didn't lock it since her husband was bringing in a change of clothes. She sat down on the shower bench that Dean had gotten her to make it easier for her to bathe. Sarah stripped her sweaty clothes off and tossed them in the laundry basket. She turned the water on and shut the shower curtain after the water adjusted.

The bathroom door opened, then closed. She heard the lock click before the curtain was opened. Sarah looked up at her husband and asked "Jon, do you need something?"

Dean answered her by pulling his shirt off over his head. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He then let his pants drop to the floor and he stepped out of them. Dean stepped inside the shower stall and said "Damn, you look so fucking beautiful like this." before his lips lowered to hers in a passionate embrace.

Sarah's arms wrapped around his neck. One of her hands found it's way into his hair as the kiss grew more and more heated. The next thing she knew, Dean was kneeling down in front of her and he was gently nudging her thighs apart.

"Jon?" Sarah asked breathlessly. "Relax, babe. Just enjoy." he responded. Dean kissed one thigh, then the other. He blew out a breath against her dampening mound.

"I love how wet you get for me. It's fucking incredible." Dean told her. "Only for you, Jon." Sarah responded, which made him smirk. "Damn right. That's because you're mine." he said huskily. "Yours.." she agreed with a hitched breath.

Dean wasted little time in sliding two fingers deep inside her tight channel. His tongue flicked out against her clit, which made Sarah gasp in pleasure. He curled his fingers against her spot as he sucked hard against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She started trembling and he looked up to see that she was biting her lip to keep from making too much noise.

He stopped what he was doing, which made her whimper in protest. "Quit biting that lip, even though I think it's sexy as hell when you do it. I want to be able to hear you when you cum. Got it?" Dean demanded.

Sarah released her bottom lip from between her teeth instantly. Dean saw that she had complied with his demand, so he started driving her towards that peak again. It didn't take long for him to bring her to the brink either. One more flick of his tongue against her clit, combined with his fingers pressing against her spot made her body unravel.

She cried his name out as her climax tore through her body. Dean kept thrusting his fingers inside her until the last spasm rocked her core. He stood up and gave Sarah a tender kiss when he was done.

Dean grabbed her shampoo and began washing her off. It had been a long time since he'd been able to pamper her like this and it felt good to be able to do it once again. He gently scrubbed Sarah's body and hair, then he rinsed her off. He quickly dried himself off before drying his wife off. Dean then helped Sarah get dressed. He handed her the crutch and they made their way downstairs.

#*#*#*#*#

The couple decided to cuddle together in bed since they had a few hours until the kids came home from school. Dean held Sarah as close to him as possible since he knew she was exhausted.

"I love you, Jon. Thank you for earlier." Sarah said sleepily. Dean leaned over to give her another kiss before responding "I love you too, Sarah. You don't need to thank me for earlier though. I just couldn't help myself since I knew you were on the other side of that flimsy curtain, wet and naked. I liked that just as much as you did. Trust me on that."

"Now I owe you a surprise. I'm really gonna have fun planning when and where." Sarah told him with a wink. Dean laughed and said "I know you will, babe. You can be really sneaky when you want to be. I love it when you are."

She turned over to give him another kiss before falling asleep. He followed her not long after.

#*#*#*#*#

 _Fluffy, I know, but I couldn't help myself. Especially after the drama of the last couple of chapters._

 _Thank you so much to all of my loyal readers. I love y'all so much. :)_

 _Special thanks to AeonBlue for all of her help. ::hugs::_


	14. Chapter 14: Dean's Screw Up

**Two Months Later**

Sarah was cleaning up the kitchen that morning. She was glad to be doing even this simple, mundane task without any help whatsoever. She was finally able to get around without the crutches, which was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Her range of motion was almost all the way back and the therapist was about to help her build the strength back up soon.

Dean was in his home gym, which was located in the back yard, working on strengthening his shoulder. Sarah had it built for him as a birthday present a few years earlier and he absolutely loved it. It was the best gift anyone had ever given him, besides their kids. His range of motion was all the way back and he had been working on the strength training for a month now.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was broken out of her thoughts by the house phone ringing. She wiped her hands off with a towel quickly and answered the call with a breathless "Hello?"

"Hey, sis. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Hunter asked. "No, you didn't. I was in the kitchen cleaning up. Is there something wrong?" Sarah responded.

"I was just calling to let Jon know the plan for his last match." he replied to her complete shock. She was silent as the news sank in and he almost hung up since he thought she had hung up. But Hunter eventually heard her very quiet voice ask "His final what?"

"His final match. Didn't he discuss this with you?" Hunter replied. "No." Sarah replied as she sat down in a nearby chair. "Damn it.. I'm so sorry, Sarah. If I had known he hadn't run this by you, I would've pushed hard for him to tell you." he told her. "I know you would have, Paul. I'm not mad at you, I promise." she responded.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I will be. Let me call you back later. I need to have a discussion with my husband." she replied. "Yeah, you do. I love you, sis." Hunter responded. "I love you too, bro." Sarah told him before he hung up.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah set the phone down after her brother hung up. Her blood began to boil as the conversation she'd just had with Hunter replayed in her mind. Her hand ran through her hair roughly as she stood up and walked out the back door.

 _'I can't believe what Jon wants to do. The fact that he would jeopardize his health like this just pisses me off to no end. And the fact that he hid it from me just hurts... We're about to have a serious discussion on this subject whether he likes it or not. Jerk.'_ she thought as she approached the building in the back yard that served as his home gym. Luckily the kids were at school, so there was plenty of time to have this conversation without interruption.

Sarah opened the door to the gym, slammed it shut so hard that the glass shook, and locked the door. Her loud entrance made Dean stop his workout immediately and he turned around to find his very pissed off wife standing there, vibrating in anger.

#*#*#*#*#

"I just got a very interesting phone call a few minutes ago. Would you like to know what it was about?" Sarah began. "Sure, babe." Dean replied, not understanding quite yet where she was going with all this. He soon would.

"Paul called. He wanted to let you know something important. It was about the storyline for your final match. Imagine my surprise when he said that. Of course he told me that because he thought I had some clue of what you were up to. He was as surprised as I was when he found out I was clueless." Sarah told him.

 _'Shit! Busted...'_ Dean thought with a wince. In that moment, he knew that he was in serious trouble with his wife. And he also knew that he deserved every bit of what was about to come his way, so he remained silent.

Sarah closed her eyes and asked "How could you do this to me? How could you keep something this big from me, Jon? Why would you?" Her brown eyes opened back up and he saw the tears building up. Dean couldn't stand the sight and it felt like someone plunged a knife into his heart.

"I wanted to tell you, Sarah, but I couldn't find a way to. I knew that it would upset you and I wanted to do it in just the right way. Finding out from Paul was the absolute last way I wanted you to hear about it. I swear.." Dean replied.

Anger replaced the sadness Sarah had just felt and she yelled "Didn't know how to tell me? How about just saying 'Hey, I want to do something completely insane and detrimental to my health. Just a heads up.' You lied to me, Jonathan. You swore you never would, and yet here we are. I can't believe you right now!"

Dean grimaced at the use of his full first name and he realized just how upset she had to be. Sarah shook her head sadly and turned around to unlock the door. He crossed the room and grasped her wrist with his hand. He spun her around to stop her from leaving.

"Sarah, wait. Let's talk about this. Please." Dean said gently. "Let me go, Jon. Now." Sarah responded. "No. Not until we talk this out." he said.

Sarah tried to turn back around in order to leave, but he stopped her. She tried to pull her wrist free, but he wouldn't let go. Dean wasn't holding on tight enough to hurt her, but he wasn't about to let her walk out of that room just yet.

"Can I try to explain why I want to do this? If you listen and still want to walk out that door, I'll let you. Please, Sarah.." Dean pleaded. "Fine. Go ahead." she responded.

Dean took a deep breath before saying "You know how before I met you, wrestling was the only good thing in my life. Hell, I've been doing this for almost 20 years. I know what the surgeon said about my arm, but I can't go out like that. I want to go out the same way I came into WWE- with my brothers. That's the match I requested. A triple threat match between me, Colby, and Joe. I know you're worried about me, and rightfully so, but I need you to trust my judgment. I need you to trust me, trust Joe, trust Colby, to keep me from being injured permanently. Please, Sarah. I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't so important to me."

He pulled her into his arms and she let him. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Dean cursed under his breath as he began rubbing her back in comfort.

"I get it, Jon. I really do. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you. I hate seeing you in pain and if something were to happen, I don't know what I would do. It might sound selfish, but I need you to be healthy. I need you to be able to hold me, to be able to play with our kids. I love you so much, Jon. If it's this important to you, then I'll support you as always. But think about it carefully. I'll be proud of you no matter what, no matter how your career ends. I need you to trust me on that. Got me, Jon?" Sarah finally responded.

"I love you too, Sarah, and I get that you're worried, but I have to do this. I need to. I'll be in one piece at the end of the match. I swear. If I'm not, then you have my full permission to kick all of our asses. I promise." Dean told her. "I'd do it whether I had your permission or not, but I appreciate the sentiment." she responded. "So, are we good now?" he asked.

Sarah looked up into his worried face and replied "As long as you swear never to pull a stunt like this again, then yes, we are." Dean smiled down at her and leaned down to capture her lips with his in a very sweet, very gentle kiss.

Once the embrace was over, Dean said "Well, there's only one good thing about us arguing." "What's that?" Sarah asked. "Duh. Make up sex." he replied with a wink.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah shook her head and started to laugh. Dean grinned and his hands ran up and down her sides. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. His hands slid underneath her shirt as the kiss grew more and more heated. He broke the passionate embrace to pull her shirt off over her head and then drop it to the floor.

Sarah's hands dipped under his shirt and she ran them up his heated flesh. He groaned at the contact. She pulled his shirt off and it fell to the floor beside hers. Her lips brushed against the sensitive skin on his neck and she worked his weak spot over fervently. Dean moaned loudly as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. His hands gripped her waist tightly.

"Babe, you need to quit that. Now." Dean said as his eyes fluttered shut. Sarah stopped what she was doing and asked "And what if I don't want to?" A growl came from deep within his chest and he replied "I'll bend you over that weight bench and spank that sexy ass of yours, then I'll slide deep inside that sweet kitty and make you forget everything but how to scream my name. Trust me on that one."

Sarah reached down to her jean shorts and slowly unzipped them in response. She bit her lip as she slowly pushed them and her panties down to the floor. Her bra hit the floor next and she stood before him naked. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Dean's eyes scanned her body hungrily as he quickly shed his shorts and kicked his shoes off. He leaned down and recaptured her lips with his. Sarah's arms went around his neck as he backed her up toward the spot where he wanted her. He finally broke the kiss and gave her a mischievous grin.

"I know what I said a little bit ago, but I wanna save that for another time. There's something that I've always wanted to do to you in here and now's my chance. Trust me?" Dean said. "Always." Sarah responded without hesitation. He gave her a quick kiss and turned her around in response.

"Grab the bar for me with both hands. Don't move them from that spot." Dean demanded. She looked up to see what he was talking about and saw that they were standing underneath the pull up bar, facing a full-length mirror. Her hands reached up and grabbed a hold of the bar without anymore delay.

Dean stepped behind her and nudged her legs apart with his knee. His lips dropped to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He kissed along her weak spot, giving it a quick nip, which caused her to gasp. His hands moved from her side, down to her hips.

Dean's right hand moved from her hip and gave her bottom a firm slap. Sarah moaned at the sensation as he soothed the skin with the same hand. He repeated the action several times, in different spots, until she was a quivering mess.

"You like when I do that, don't you?" Dean whispered in her ear. "Yes." Sarah replied breathlessly. He let his hand slid back around to her front, down to her drenched mound. His fingers ran along her slick heat and he groaned at how turned on she was for him.

"Fucking hell, babe. You're dripping wet for me... I can't wait another minute to be inside your body." Dean rasped. "Please, I need you inside me just as bad as you need to be in me. Don't make us wait any longer." Sarah begged, which made him moan in response.

Dean positioned his erection at her entrance and said "I need you to do something for me. Look in the mirror when I slide inside your body. I want you to see just how sexy it looks. Can you do that?" "Yes, Jon." Sarah told him. "That's my good girl..." he told her before pushing inside her tight channel.

Sarah kept her eyes on the mirror just as her husband asked her to. She watched him slowly slide inside her and the sight made her whimper. Dean held still for a moment to make sure she adjusted to him. "Please, Jon. Move.." she pleaded.

Dean's hands gripped her hips before beginning to thrust within her fast and hard. Sarah's eyes never left the mirror and she watched Dean's face as their bodies moved togrther. His hand moved from her waist, up her body, until it came to rest on her throat. He gave it a light squeeze as his pelvis slapped against her ass.

"I'm so close, baby.." Sarah told him. "I know, babe. I can feel it. Cum for me, Sarah. Now!" Dean demanded. His other hand left her hip and went down to circle her clit.

"Jon!" Sarah cried out as her orgasm washed over her body. Dean thrust within her a few more times before shouting her name as he came hard. They stood there for a few moments, their bodies shaking from the intensity of the moment.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean's arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up. Sarah's head fell back against his chest as she fought to catch her breath. He reached up and removed her hands from the bar. Then he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the small bathroom to clean up.

They took a quick shower together and then went back into the house. The couple sat down on the couch and cuddled together.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry about earlier. I really do swear not to hide anything from you ever again." Dean spoke up after a while. "I trust you, Jon. Just promise me that you'll be as careful as possible. Promise me. Please.." Sarah responded. He rubbed her back and stared into her eyes, then said "I promise, Sarah."

Sarah leaned over and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss. "I love you, Jon." she said. "I love you too, Sarah." Dean responded.

With that, they leaned back and spent the rest of the afternoon just like that until it was time to pick the kids up from school.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Boy, did Dean mess up. But at least he and Sarah made up. That's the important part, right?**

 **Up next, Dean and Sarah celebrate their 8 year anniversary. So make sure you stick around for that.**

 **I also want to give all of my readers a huge thank you for sticking by me. Without y'all, I would not still be writing, so thank you. :)**

 **Special thanks to AeonBlue for all of her help. Go over and give her stories a read if you get a chance.**


	15. Chapter 15: Anniversary

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Sarah was getting ready for a nice night out with her husband. Tonight was the 8 year anniversary of when they began dating. After being married for so long, most couples might not celebrate that particular anniversary, but Dean insisted on it since that night changed both their lives for the better. She couldn't, and wouldn't, argue with that logic so she happily celebrated it. She was putting the finishing touches on her outfit when she heard a whistle come from the doorway of the bedroom.

Dean walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Damn, you look beautiful." he said. Sarah turned around and gave him a kiss, then responded "You look very handsome yourself, baby." He gave her another kiss before grasping her hand in his.

"Let's get out of here before I change my mind about going out." Dean said. "If I hadn't spent all this time getting ready, I could get onboard with that. Since I did though.." she teased. His free hand lightly smacked her on the ass before he led her out of the house.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean and Sarah walked out to the car, but before she could get in, he stopped her. "Hold on, babe. I need you to wear this or the surprise will be ruined." he told her while holding up a blindfold. "Okay, baby." she responded.

Dean gave her a quick kiss before slipping the blindfold on. He helped Sarah into the car before getting in himself and taking off.

#*#*#*#*#

About a half hour later, Dean finally pulled up at their destination. He got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to help his wife out. He led Sarah a few feet away from the car before stepping behind her. "Surprise." he murmured as he took the blindfold off.

It took a few seconds for Sarah's eyes to adjust, but once they had, the sight before her took her breath away. Dean had the bus parked beside a small meadow and the outside was decorated with Christmas lights. There was a little table set up with their dinner already laid out.

"Jon, this is amazing. Thank you so much, baby." Sarah finally said. She turned around and gave him a big hug. Dean squeezed her tightly and responded "You're welcome, babe. I love you so much." "I love you too." she told him.

#*#*#*#*#

After they finished eating dinner, Dean stood up and knelt in front of her. Sarah turned in her chair so that she was facing him better and waited for him to begin speaking.

"I don't know where to begin, but I just wanted to tell you just how much the past eight years have meant to me. I never knew that I could feel this happy, but ever since we met, you've made the happiest man alive. The night you finally told me how you felt was the best day of my life. And the fact that you gave yourself over to me so completely just blows my mind. I still can't believe how much you trusted me that night, but I'm glad you did. I love you so much, Sarah. Thank you for the best eight years of my life." Dean told her.

"I love you too, Jon. Far more than I can ever tell you. You don't need to tell me thank you though. You've helped me more than I've helped you. I was just going through the motions of living, but you brought me to life again. You've helped me grow as a person and helped me break out of my shell. So I should be the one thanking you, not the other way around. Thank you for being you and for being there no matter what." Sarah responded.

Dean captured her lips with his in a passionate embrace. His hand tangled in her brown hair as the kiss grew more heated. After a few minutes, he was finally able to break the kiss.

"I need to ask you something before things get out of control, but I don't know how you'll respond to it." Dean said nervously. "Go ahead and ask. I promise I won't laugh or anything." Sarah assured him. He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.

"I know this is gonna seem stupid or corny, but I don't care. I love you more than anything, besides our kids, and I want everyone to know it. So, will you marry me? Again?" Dean finally asked. Tears gathered in Sarah's eyes as she replied with an enthusiastic "Yes! Of course I will."

#*#*#*#*#

Dean grinned and stood up, scooping Sarah into his arms as he did. He carried her onto the bus and back to the bedroom. He laid his wife on the bed and climbed in beside her.

"Back to where it began.." Sarah told him. "I still say it was the best night ever." Dean said. "It really was." she responded before kissing him with a passion.

Dean laid Sarah onto her back after unzipping her dress. He slowly pulled it down her body and tossed it aside. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt before throwing it to the floor.

Sarah reached for his belt and she unbuckled it easily. "Got it first try." he teased, which made her laugh. She unzipped his slacks and pushed them and his underwear down and off. Dean unhooked her bra and tossed it aside before doing the same to her panties.

Dean captured her lips with his. Her arms went around his neck as her legs went around his waist. He broke the embrace to trail kisses along her jaw, down to her neck. She let out a loud moan as he worked her weak spot over fervently. He finally worked his way down to her breasts, letting his tongue and mouth nip and tease at her nipples.

Sarah had no clue how she did it, but she managed to roll Dean onto his back. Her lips captured his as his gripped her hips tightly. Her lips brushed against his jaw and down to his shoulder. She gave his scar a soft kiss before moving down to his collarbone. Sarah gave it a nibble and the pleasure was almost more than he could handle. They may have had the same weak spot, but if she nipped his collarbone, it drove him wild and made him lose all control.

Dean flipped their positions and he gently, but firmly entered Sarah's body. Her fingers dug into his back as he thrust within her fast and hard. His lips brushed against hers before he nuzzled her neck. Her nails raked down his back as she quickly grew close to her climax. Dean reached between their bodies and he rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves, which brought her to orgasm almost instantly.

Dean pulled out of her body and changed their positions so that she was straddling his waist. Sarah lowered herself on him and slowly began moving. His hands held her hips tightly as their bodies moved together. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of them as they quickly got close to peaking.

"Let go for me, babe. I can't hold on much longer." Dean rasped. Sarah cried out his name as her body shuddered above his. He shouted her name as her explosive climax triggered his. She collapsed onto his chest and they lay there for a while, trying to catch their breath.

#*#*#*#*#

Once their bodies calmed down, Dean covered them up. Sarah was still laying on top of him with her head resting over his heart. His hand rubbed circles on her back as they lay there relaxing.

"I love you, Jon." Sarah said after a while. "I love you too, Sarah." Dean responded. "When did you want to renew our vows?" she asked. "How about after my last match. That gives us plenty of time to get ready for it." he replied.

"That sounds good to me. So, after WrestleMania?" Sarah asked. "After Mania." Dean confirmed. "I just thought of something though." she said after a pause. "What?" he asked. "When the Bella's find out about this, they're gonna drag me dress shopping." she replied.

Dean started laughing hard, which made her playfully smack him on the chest. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed, but it didn't come across angry because she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. He kissed her on the top of her head and said "I love you." "I love you too." she responded.

They lay there for a few more minutes before finally falling asleep just like that.

#*#*#*#*#

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. My muses took a vacation.**

 **I've been working on another story featuring Dean and Sarah. I might publish it when I'm done if you guys are interested. It's a 'what if?' scenario. What if Sarah and Dean met back when he was Jon Moxley? It's an idea that just won't leave me alone and it's why my muses went on vacation. If you would be interested in reading it, let me know.**

 **Special thanks to AeonBlue for all of her help. Give her stories a read if you get a chance.**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunited

_**Two Months Later**_

Sarah was busy packing a suitcase. She was headed to New York City to make an appearance on Raw as well as go dress shopping for her and Dean's vow renewals. Nikki, Brie, Nattie, Stephanie, Paige, and Seth were going shopping with her, which was going to make for an interesting outing to say the least.

Dean walked into their bedroom and he put his arms around his wife, holding her close to him. He wasn't happy about her leaving, but they had decided that he should stay at home with the kids. He pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, babe." Dean told her. Sarah turned around to face him and said "I'll miss you too, baby. I would much rather stay here, but Shane and Stephanie said I needed to start my last storyline now so that I have time to prepare. And I would much rather not go dress shopping. You know how much I hate that crap."

"I could still go with you if you want." Dean suggested. "You need to stay here with the kids and you know it. It's only a few days. We'll be fine, baby. I'm sure of it." Sarah responded. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto her husband tightly. He clung to her as the kiss came to an end.

"I love you, Jon." Sarah told him. "I love you too, Sarah." Dean responded. He finally let her out of his arms and grabbed her suitcase. They walked downstairs and he put her luggage in the car. After one last sweet kiss, she pulled out of the driveway and headed to the airport.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah arrived at the arena for Raw. As much as she wanted to be at home with her family, it did feel good to be back with the WWE, even if it was for one night. She was searching for her brother's office when a black and blonde streak barreled up to her and lifted her in the air.

"I missed you, sunshine!" Seth exclaimed happily. "You practically live with me, Sethie, and you see me at home all the time. How can you possibly miss me?" Sarah teased. "You're my bestie. I miss you when were not together." he responded as he set her down on the ground. "I know. I miss you too." she told him.

Seth linked his arm with hers and said "I guess you're looking for your brother. Am I right?" "Yep. I need to go over what we're supposed to do tonight." Sarah told him. "Is it gonna be good?" he asked. "I think so. You'll just have to see for yourself." she replied.

#*#*#*#*#

 _ **(On Air)**_

Sarah made her way out to the ring after being introduced. She stepped in between the ropes and was handed a microphone. The crowd began to chant for Dean and it made her smile.

"I know. I wish Dean was here too, but unfortunately he couldn't be here. He's at home still recuperating from his injury. That's actually why I'm out here. To give y'all an update on his condition. As you know, both he and I were injured several months ago during a match against Seth Rollins and Sheamus. That night, we both had to have surgery. His injury was quite severe and the doctor isn't sure when, or even if, he'll be able to return, but I just want everyone to know-"

Sarah was interrupted by Sheamus' music starting to play. He sauntered out to the ring with a smirk on his face. She gave him a murderous glare as he grabbed a mic and started to speak.

"You want everyone to know what exactly? How much of a weakling that husband of yours is? If all it took to put him out of action for all this time was to toss him over the top rope, then he can't be much of a man, now can he?" Sheamus said to a loud chorus of boo's. "He's more of a man than you'll ever be. That's for damn sure. Is there a reason you're out here? Besides boring everyone watching the show of course." Sarah retorted.

Sheamus glared at her and said "Watch your mouth there, lass. You wouldn't want to find yourself on the wrong end of a Brogue Kick, now would you?" "You really think that I'm scared of you? I wasn't scared of CM Punk when he tried to intimidate me, I went up against my own brother and The Authority even though the odds were stacked against me, and I wiped the floor with Eva Marie on more than one occasion, so there's nothing you could ever do to me that would ever make me afraid. Go ahead and do your worst. Just know that even if you knock me down, I don't stay down." Sarah told him emphatically.

Sheamus had enough of her mouth. He pushed her back into the ropes and held her there by her throat. He was about to raise his hand to her when an unexpected theme song began to blare through the speakers.

Triple H stepped out onto the stage with fury lighting up his every feature. He took his suit jacket off and it was followed by his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and rolled them up as he made his way out to the ring. Sheamus let Sarah go and she ducked out of the ring before all hell broke loose.

Triple H slid into the ring and he immediately began pounding away on the Irishman. Sheamus turned it around and got the upper hand, but it was short lived. Hunter hit him with a hard right hook and stood up. The older man kicked the younger man in the stomach and gave him a thunderous Pedigree.

Sarah watched the scene before her in shock. She couldn't believe what her brother was doing, seemingly for her. It was all too much for her to process, so she decided to walk to the back while he was distracted.

Triple H noticed his sister trying to leave unnoticed and he left the ring. He stopped her once she was halfway up the ramp. Sarah turned to face him reluctantly. She was afraid of what he wanted.

Hunter began to speak, even though he didn't have a microphone. The people at home could hear him however since the cameras picked his words up.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Sarah. I know that's not nearly good enough for what I've put you and Dean through over the years, but it's all I can say. I'll understand if you can't forgive me, but I hope you will one day. I love you, sis." he said.

Sarah said nothing in response and turned to walk away. Everyone could see the crestfallen look on Hunter's face as she went to take a step. But the next thing anyone knew, Sarah turned around and flew into his arms. He hugged her tightly as the crowd cheered loudly at the sight of the two siblings reuniting.

Triple H finally set her down and he and Sarah walked to the back together just as Sheamus was beginning to stir in the ring.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah finally got to her hotel and she was ready to crash. It had been a long, long day and she still had to go shopping the next day. That was something she really wasn't looking forward to. It was going to be exhausting. All she wanted was her husband to make things easier, but he wasn't here. She stepped off the elevator and started walking down the hallway when the sight of someone standing in front of her room door stopped her dead in her tracks.

It was Dean.

"Jon?" Sarah whispered in disbelief. Dean walked up to her and lifted her up into his arms. "Where's your key?" he asked. She handed it to him and he carried her inside and shut the door behind them.

They sat down on the bed and she asked "As happy as I am that you're here, why are you here? Is something wrong?" "Yeah, there's something wrong. I missed you so much, even though it's only been a day. And you can thank our kids for me being here. They saw how much I missed you and they pretty much insisted that I come here. They knew you had a lot going on and they didn't want you to be alone. I swear we have the best kids ever."

"Yeah. We really do. They're gonna be a handful when they get older." Sarah responded. "Are you kidding me? They're already a handful. It's just gonna get worse as time goes on." Dean joked, which made her laugh. "Thank you for coming, Jon. I was just wishing on the way up here that you would show up and you did. I love you so much." she told him.

"I love you too, babe. I'm just glad I can be here for you. I know I can't go shopping with you tomorrow, but I'll be waiting for you here. I'll get us some dinner and then we'll have a long, relaxing bath together followed by a massage. Then we can make love all night until we leave for the airport. How does that sound?" Dean told her. "Sounds like heaven. It almost makes shopping tomorrow worth it." Sarah said in response. "For now, let's go to bed. I'm tired and I know you have to be too." he said. "I really am." she responded.

Dean and Sarah changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed. They cuddled up together and fell asleep quickly, comforted by the other's presence.

#*#*#*#*#

 **This is only part one. Part two is Sarah actually going dress shopping with the girls and Seth. I wonder how it's gonna go... Hmm.. ;)**

 **I listened to y'all and I published the 'What if?' story about Sarah and Mox. It's called** _Chance Encounter_ **and it's completed, though I might end up writing a sequel. Who knows?**


	17. Chapter 17: Dresses

Dean woke up the next morning and got up from bed. He went ahead and ordered breakfast for himself and Sarah before kneeling on the bed next to her. She only had enough time to eat, shower and change before Stephanie arrived to pick her up, so she had to get up now. He leaned over and started stroking her hair. Dean feathered kisses along her jaw and murmured "Time to get up, babe. Come on, wake up.."

Sarah grumbled under her breath before opening her brown eyes. She couldn't help but smile though upon seeing her husband leaning over her. Dean captured her lips with his and she melted into his kiss.

A knock on the door interrupted the couple and Dean broke the kiss to answer it. He brought their breakfast in and served it to his wife in bed. Sarah set her plate aside once she was done and she gave her husband a kiss to thank him for being so thoughtful.

"I need to take a quick shower before I leave. Wanna join me?" Sarah asked with a wink. Dean grinned and said "Hell yeah! I always want to join you." She laughed and got up from the bed. He followed her into the bathroom, and after a very steamy shower, they emerged so that they could get dressed. Stephanie arrived soon after that and the two women left to go shopping.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah and Stephanie arrived at the small bridal boutique and they were greeted by the others. They were ushered inside and given champagne, which Sarah quickly drank, while they waited for the consultant.

"Hi, my name is Addison and I'll be your consultant today. Who's the lucky lady that's getting married?" the consultant said. "I am. Actually, my husband and I are renewing our vows." Sarah responded. "Ah. How long have you been married?" Addison asked. "Eight years now." the brunette replied, which caused the consultant to smile.

"Who do you have with you?" Addison asked. "My sister-in-law Stephanie, my friends Nikki, Brie, Nattie, and Paige. I also have my best guy friend and Man of Honor, Colby." Sarah replied. "Okay. If you'll follow me to the dressing room. I'll get you into a robe then I'll pull some dresses and we'll get started." the consultant responded.

Sarah got up from her chair and started to follow Addison. The two women were halted by Nikki saying "Don't be afraid to put her into something revealing. She's got it, so she needs to flaunt it sometimes." "Nicole!" Brie and Nattie exclaimed in unison. Sarah shook her head in amusement and continued on to the dressing room.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah entered the dressing room and changed into the robe that was provided. Addison sat down on a chair opposite her client and asked "What type of dress are you looking for today?"

"Nothing traditional or totally white. It's not like I'm not already married. But nothing too wild either. I wouldn't be able to pull that off." Sarah replied. "We definitely have what you're looking for. Let me go pull a few I already have in mind and we can go from there." Addison replied as she rose from her chair. The brunette thanked her consultant before she left the room.

#*#*#*#*#

Addison returned a little while later with four different dresses. Sarah removed her robe and stepped into the first one. It was a frilly, cream colored, ballroom-type gown. She shook her head the moment it was on and knew it wasn't the one.

"I know you already don't like this one, but you should show the others. It gives them a baseline to judge the next ones." Addison told her. "Okay." Sarah responded.

The two women walked out of the room and out to where the girls were waiting. They looked up in time to see Sarah come to stand in front of them. She looked at them and shook her head, giving them her opinion on it silently.

"Yeah.. No way." Nikki said. "It's nice, but it's just not you." Paige added. "I didn't think so either. I'm going to try on the next one." Sarah told them as she turned to leave for the dressing room.

#*#*#*#*#

Several dresses and a few more glasses of champagne later, Sarah was about to give up. They hadn't been able to find one dress that even came close to being the right one. She decided to go use the bathroom while Addison searched for more dresses. She finally found the way to it, but an unexpected sight stopped her in her tracks.

Seth was staring at the absolutely perfect wedding gown. It was a white and purple A-Line wedding dress with an empire waist, purple sash, and beading on the bodice. There was also a stripe of purple lace on the train. Sarah hadn't wanted anything traditional before, but after seeing this gown, she knew it was the perfect mix of tradition and non-traditional.

"It's perfect.." Sarah whispered. Seth was startled out of his thoughts and turned around to face her. "It is. It really is." he told her. "This is it." she said. "I'll go find that chick and have her get it. I don't know why though. This is going to look incredible on you." Seth said.

Seth went to find Addison and had her pull the gown. Sarah got into it quickly and she was surprised to find it fit like a glove. She walked out of the room in a rush, excited to show the others.

The room went silent when Sarah walked into it. Everyone's eyes teared up when they got a good look at her in the dress. Their reactions varied, but they followed along the same vein.

"Oh, wow..." Paige said.

"It's absolutely amazing." Brie added.

"Holy shit! Now that's what I was talking about." Nikki exclaimed.

"You look stunning. This is definitely the one." Nattie said.

"You look beautiful. And you're glowing. I agree with the others. This is it." Stephanie told her sister-in-law.

"You're gonna bring Jon to his knees, sunshine. Definitely a keeper." Seth chimed in.

Sarah turned to Addison and said "They're absolutely right. I'll take it." The consultant smiled and led her back to the dressing room so that she could change and then get written up.

#*#*#*#*#

While Sarah was getting her receipt for the dress, Nikki came to stand beside her and said "Wanna grab lunch? We can get some drinks. After trying on all those dresses, you've definitely earned more than a few glasses of champagne." "Sounds good to me. I need a few to relax before going back to the hotel." the younger woman responded.

Nikki squealed with joy and linked her arm with Sarah's before leading her outside the boutique.

#*#*#*#*#

Meanwhile, Dean was back at the hotel preparing everything for when Sarah returned from dress shopping. He had an order called in for dinner and he'd gone out and bought her favorite kind of bubble bath for after they ate. He had even bought some massage oil so that he could give her a rub down later. Dean picked his phone up to check the time and he was about to put it down when it began to ring.

"Hello?" Dean said after answering the call. "Hey, man, you need to come down here to this cafe we're at. I need some help." Seth told him. "What's wrong?" the older man asked. "Sarah had a little too much to drink while shopping today. She's not wasted, but she's definitely past tipsy. I'd get her back myself but Nikki and Brie are pretty far gone themselves and I can't handle all three of them." the younger man replied.

"Shit. I'm on my way. Just keep her in one spot until I get there." Dean said. "I will." Seth responded before giving his former teammate directions to where they were at.

Dean grabbed the key to the room and pocketed his phone. He made his way downstairs and started walking the few blocks to where his wife was. Unfortunately, this situation had popped up before, but it didn't happen very often. In fact, he could count on one hand the number of times it'd happened, so he didn't mind taking care of her when it did come up. Actually, Dean thought that it was adorable when she got like this. Anything she did was adorable come to think of it. That's just how much he loved her. He found the small cafe easily and entered it to find his wife extremely happy to see him.

Sarah jumped up from her seat and exclaimed happily "Jon!" as she ran up to him. Dean caught her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled and asked "Did you miss me, babe?"

"A lot. All I wanted today was you." Sarah replied. "I missed you too. Let's get you back to the hotel and we can spend the rest of today alone. How does that sound?" Dean told her. "Perfect." she responded. He set her down so that she could say goodbye to the girls and get her purse. Sarah said bye to Nikki and Brie and turned to give Seth a hug.

"Thank you for helping, Sethie. I love my dress." Sarah told him while they hugged. "You're welcome, sunshine. I'm glad you like it." Seth responded. She released him from the hug and he turned around to check on the Bella's, but he was shocked when he felt a gentle tap on his ass. It wasn't sexual. It was almost like a teammate slapping another teammate after a good play.

Seth turned around and he saw that the culprit was Sarah. His jaw dropped open as Brie and Nikki began laughing loudly. He looked over to Dean and he was expecting to find that his former teammate was pissed off. Instead, the older man's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter.

"What was that?" Seth finally sputtered out. Sarah shrugged and said "Seemed like the thing to do." With her answer, he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He gave her another hug and told her "And this is why I love you, sunshine. There's never a dull moment when you're around." "Love you too, Sethie." she responded.

Dean finally stopped laughing long enough to walk up behind his wife. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Alright, let's get back to the hotel. It's time to quit torturing your bestie for now." he told her. "Aww, are you feeling left out?" Sarah asked right before she reached around and gave his behind a firm pinch.

Dean jumped in response since that was the last thing he expected from her. He'd forgotten how touchy-feely she could get when she'd been drinking. He picked Sarah up and carried her out the door. She laid her head on his shoulder and said "I love you, baby. You and your sexy butt." Dean stopped to throw his head back and laugh in response. "Damn, babe, I love you too." he said as he carried her back to the hotel.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean quickly ushered his wife into their room and shut the door behind them. The second the door was closed, Sarah was all over him. Her lips attacked his neck and she nibbled on the tender flesh. He groaned as she ground her hips to his.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Dean asked breathlessly. He wasn't used to her being this straightforward when it came to sex. It only happened when she had been drinking. "Seducing my husband. Problem?" Sarah retorted. "Fuck no." he told her.

Dean lifted Sarah into his arms and laid her on the bed. Her hands reached for his belt buckle immediately and she had it undone in seconds. His jeans were quickly unbuttoned and unzipped soon after and she was pushing them and his underwear down his legs.

"Really not fucking around here, are you, Sarah?" Dean asked as he kicked his jeans to the floor. Sarah pulled his shirt off and replied "Want my husband badly. Again, is there a problem?" "Never, babe." he told her.

Before Sarah knew what was happening, Dean had her stripped naked and he was straddling her waist. He captured her lips with his as he teased her soaking wet opening with his erection. She broke the kiss and said "Don't tease me. Just make love to me."

With that, Dean pushed inside her without hesitation. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust within her in deep, hard strokes. His lips lowered to her neck and he bit down on her weak spot, which caused Sarah to moan loudly. Her nails dug into his back and she demanded "Harder, baby. Please.." He couldn't help but oblige his wife and it wasn't too much longer before he felt her release rapidly approach.

His lips crashed down onto hers as as her intense orgasm ripped through her body. Sarah moaned into the kiss and her nails raked down his back as the pleasure overtook her. Dean released her lips and shouted her name as his overwhelming release hit. He collapsed on top of her body and their bodies were trembling as the aftershocks continued rocking through them.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean finally stirred upon feeling Sarah stroke his sweaty hair. He smiled and raised his head up to give her a lingering, sweet kiss. He withdrew from her body and dropped onto the bed beside her, then he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Jon." Sarah told him. "I love you too, Sarah." Dean responded.

"I actually had some good shit planned for tonight, but I can live with this.." Dean said. "We can still do everything else. It'll just be in a different order, that's all." Sarah told him before yawning loudly. He chuckled since he knew the alcohol was finally getting to her and said "It sounds like someone needs a nap." "Maybe." she mumbled sleepily.

Dean kissed the top of her head and began rubbing her back in soothing circles. Sarah loudly yawned again before the sounds of her soft snores filled the room. He smiled and snuggled against her before falling asleep himself.

#*#*#*#*#

 **I'm so sorry for the wait, but I got stuck writing it. Thankfully I got some help.**

 **Thanks so much as always for your reviews. And for 40 favorites/follows. They meant the world to me.**

 **Also, thank you so much for the response to Chance Encounter. I'm glad y'all liked it.**

 **Special, super thank you to AeonBlue for helping me finish this chapter. She seriously saved my ass. Again.**

 **Shameless Plug: If you get a chance, head on over and give Aeon's stories a read. If you like Randy Orton, her stories Analeptic and it's sequel, Malum are for you. If you adore Dolph Ziggler like I do, give Tau Hypothesis and it's sequel a read.**


	18. Chapter 18: Venue Disaster

_**Three Months Later**_

Sarah and Dean were in his gym, training for WrestleMania, which was a few months away. His match hadn't been announced yet since it was going to be a surprise, but Sarah's had been. She was facing Sasha Banks, who would have Sheamus in her corner and Sarah would, of course, have Hunter in her corner. She finished up her workout and left Dean, Hunter, Roman, and Seth to finish theirs while she went inside to finish up some plans for the wedding with Stephanie.

Sarah cleaned up and changed before sitting down at the kitchen table to go over some final details. She and Stephanie were almost done and were about to start lunch for the guys when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sarah asked after answering the phone. "Mrs. Good, this is Sandra from your wedding venue." the woman on the phone replied. "Oh, yes. Is there something wrong?" she responded. Sandra sighed and said "I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but we've had a fire here. Luckily no one was injured, but the building was completely destroyed. I apologize for the inconvenience, but we won't be able to host your event. Of course we're offering a full refund, but there's no way we'll have it rebuilt in time for your event."

"Of course, I understand. I'm glad everyone is okay. Thank you for calling and letting me know." Sarah told the other woman. "I hope you have a good rest of your day. We'll mail your refund in the next few days." Sandra said.

Sarah thanked the other woman before hanging up the phone. She set the phone aside and tried not to freak out. She wasn't angry or anything. She was devastated. The hotel was very special to her and Dean. It was the place where they went out to dinner together for the first time. Roman and Seth were there too, but it didn't make the evening any less special in their minds. In fact, she could recall that night vividly.

#*#*#*#*#

* **Flashback** *

Dean was sitting in the living room of the nice hotel suite nervously. He, along with Roman and Seth, were waiting for their travel mate, Sarah to finish getting ready for dinner. They had just started traveling together the week before, but she bonded with all three Shield members easily. Roman looked at her like a little sister and Seth was like her long-lost twin. Dean, however, looked at her far differently. He was steadily falling in love with her and had been since she debuted. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that drew him in. His knee bounced up and down while he waited for her to emerge from her bedroom and his heart skipped a beat when he heard her say "Alright, I'm ready."

Sarah walked into the room in a rush and she saw all three men stand to greet her. She couldn't believe it took her that long to get ready, but she couldn't decide what to wear. That wasn't her usually, but for some reason, she wanted to look her best tonight. After a while, she finally settled on a light yellow sundress. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and grabbed her purse before running out into the living room.

"Are we late? I am so sorry if we are y'all. That's my bad." Sarah said. "It's okay. The restaurant is just downstairs. We'll make it in time, baby girl." Roman told her as he engulfed her in a huge hug. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Seth walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "You look amazing, sunshine. It was worth the wait." he said. Sarah blushed and responded in a quiet voice "Thanks, Sethie."

Dean was the last one to approach her. He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. He then pulled her into a hug and whispered "You look fucking gorgeous, babe. Absolutely stunning." "Thank you, Dean." Sarah told him shyly.

Dean held his arm out and Sarah linked her arm with his. Roman opened the room door and the foursome headed for the elevator.

#

The Shield and Sarah entered the cozy little restaurant and were quickly seated at a table. Roman sat on one side of Sarah, Dean was on her other side, and Seth was sitting across from her. It wasn't lost upon her that the guys were, for lack of a better word, shielding her. She couldn't really blame them since she'd been assaulted only the week before and honestly, she thought it was sweet.

They ordered and chatted until their food was brought out. The guys stared at her when she dug into her dinner, which was a giant plate of chicken parmesan. Sarah glanced up at them and wiped her mouth with a napkin before asking "What?"

Dean chuckled and replied "Sorry, it's just that we're not used to seeing the girls at work eat so... normal. It's refreshing." "I refuse to starve myself. Life is too short for that crap. As long as I watch how much I eat of junk food, then I figure I can have whatever I want within reason. Plus, I have a good metabolism. It's not a big deal." Sarah told the guys with a shrug.

The guys started laughing at her response. This was the main reason they liked Sarah so much. What you saw was what you got. There were no pretenses about her and she treated everyone with kindness. It also brought out their protective instincts since people could, and would, try to take advantage of her innocent spirit in a heartbeat.

"Very good point, baby girl. Very good point." Roman said once he was done laughing. Seth shook his head and they all resumed eating their meals.

#

After dinner, they headed back upstairs and changed into their pajamas. They gathered in the living room and watched movies until Sarah fell asleep against Dean. He told the guys he was tired too. He then picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

Dean managed to push the blankets back and he laid Sarah down. He climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms before covering them up. They had been sleeping in the same bed since the week before because she was having nightmares. It started out as a one time thing, but when she woke him up the next night by crying in her sleep, he started going to bed with her even though he always snuck back to his own bed before Roman and Seth woke up. There wasn't much he could do for her until they actually got together, but at the very least he could make sure she had a peaceful sleep.

Dean kissed the top of her head and whispered "Good night, babe." before falling asleep himself.

* **End Flashback** *

#*#*#*#*#

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Stephanie asked, breaking the younger woman out of her thoughts. "Our venue burned down. I don't know what we're gonna do. The date is only a couple of months away, so finding somewhere new is going to be next to impossible." Sarah replied sadly. The older woman patted her sister-in-law on the hand before standing up to go outside. She wasn't quite sure what to do herself, but she knew one thing for sure. Sarah really needed her husband right now.

#*#*#*#*#

Stephanie entered the gym and walked straight up to Dean, who was using the weight bench.

"Jon, you need to come inside. Sarah needs you." Stephanie said. Dean immediately stopped what he was doing and sat up. "What happened?" he asked. "The venue burned down and she's really upset." she replied. "Shit!" he exclaimed before jumping up and running up to the house.

Dean burst inside the house and into the kitchen. He found Sarah sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. He scooped her up from the chair and sat down with her settled on his lap.

"Shhh, it's alright, babe. We'll figure something out. I promise." Dean whispered soothingly. "But I loved that place. It was our spot.." Sarah responded quietly. He started rubbing circles on her back and he kissed her on the temple. He wasn't about to admit it since she was so upset, but he was just as upset as she was. That hotel and restaurant held a special place in his heart for the same reasons as it did in hers. Dean sat there and held her quietly until he heard their family come into the room. Sarah laid her head on his shoulder so that she could look at the others, who all wore similar looks of concern on their faces.

#*#*#*#*#

"I've been thinking and I want to offer my house for you guys to have the ceremony. You know it has a private beach in the back and it would be a beautiful spot to have it. Take your time and think about it, but the offer stands for as long as you need to think about it." Roman offered to the couple. His heart hurt to see them so upset and he wanted to do anything he could to make them happy.

"Wait a damn minute, Reigns. Sarah is my sister and if it should be held anywhere at all, it should be my house." Hunter cut in. "And Jon is my brother. He may not be by blood, but he damn sure is by heart and that's the important part. You may be the boss, but this is up to them. Not you." Roman said.

Dean felt Sarah stiffen up in his arms as the argument continued between Roman and Hunter. He was starting to get angry and he glared at the two men as he felt his wife grow more and more upset. She didn't want to choose between them because she loved them both and now they were all but demanding that she do so.

Sarah glanced up at the clock and saw that it was almost time to pick the kids up from school. She kissed Dean and told him that she'd be back in a while. Stephanie followed her out to the car and they left shortly thereafter.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean stood up once the car pulled out of the driveway. He'd had enough of the guys arguing. Hunter and Roman hadn't even noticed that Sarah was gone. His fist pounded on the table and he shouted "That's enough. Shut the fuck up!"

The guys quit arguing immediately and they looked over at the younger man.

"Are you two done with your little pissing contest now?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Hunter replied. "Sorry." Roman added. "Don't apologize to me. You better apologize to Sarah. You two made her feel like crap and she doesn't need that right now." the younger man said. The two men had the good grace to look bashful and they said that they would as soon as she got home.

Dean accepted their answers and he sat down to think of a solution to their problem. Seth, who had been quiet up until now, decided to speak up with his own suggestion.

"I have an idea. What about that place in Little Rock that you looked at. Your honeymoon is already gonna be there, so you wouldn't have to go too far. They're probably booked, but it wouldn't hurt to call and ask." Seth said.

Without saying a word, Dean quickly looked up the phone number and called the River Market Pavilion. It was in the River Market district in Little Rock, which was close to the arena where Sarah debuted. The entire area was artsy and colorful and it'd be perfect for them. He placed a call to the manager and thankfully there was an opening on the date they needed. He booked it without hesitation and hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face. Now all he had to do was break the news to Sarah. Hopefully she'd love it. He thought she would, but that didn't make him any less nervous about her reaction. He heard the car pull up and the kids run inside.

Dean hugged and kissed Eden and Michael before asking them to go outside with their uncles and aunt. The kids dropped their backpacks on the table and ran outside to play.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah walked inside and she picked the kids backpacks up and hung them up on their hooks. Dean could tell she was trying to hide her sadness, but he could always see right through her. He walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist. She relaxed against him and she laid her head back against his chest.

"Sarah, I need to tell you something." Dean said. She turned around and asked "What is it, baby?" "I found a new venue. I want you to keep an open mind until I explain why I picked this place. Okay, babe?" he replied. "Okay. I trust you, Jon." Sarah told him.

Dean led his wife into the living room and they sat down on the couch. He grasped her hand in his and he let out a deep breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding before beginning.

"I picked that place in Little Rock. You know what that city means to me, to us. It's where I first saw you, where I started falling for you. It couldn't be more perfect if we tried. I know how much that restaurant meant to us, but this is so much better. Plus, we won't have far to go for our honeymoon. The hotel is just down the street, which means we won't have far to go for me to peel that dress off your gorgeous body. I definitely love that part. I can always cancel the booking, but I hope you'll think about it. Please, babe." Dean said.

Sarah used her free hand to cup her husband's cheek. She leaned over and kissed him with a passion. Dean pulled her onto his lap and he finally broke the kiss after several heated moments.

Sarah rested her forehead on his and said "That sounds perfect, Jon. Thank you so much. I love this idea." Dean smiled and told her "Thank you, babe." "I love you, baby." she said. "I love you too, babe." he responded.

Dean pulled her into a hug and she laid her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. He kissed the top of her head and they sat there for a while until the kids came in for dinner.

#*#*#*#*#

Later that evening, they all went out to dinner and a movie since it was a Friday and the kids didn't have to get up early the next morning. Roman and Hunter apologized profusely to Sarah for upsetting her even more and, of course, Sarah forgave them.

Dean and Hunter ended up having to carry Eden and Michael to bed since they fell asleep in the car on the way home. Sarah helped them tuck the kids in and they all retired to their own rooms. Sarah had a surprise planned for her husband for saving the day, so she ducked into the bathroom to get ready for it. Once she was done, she emerged and said "Well, what do you think, baby?"

#*#*#*#*#

Dean was getting undressed and ready for bed when Sarah emerged from their bathroom. He heard her ask what he thought of something, so he turned around to see what she needed his opinion on. His jaw dropped when he saw his beautiful wife standing in the doorway, wearing a black negligee. A deep groan erupted from his throat and he crossed the room in a few strides.

He lifted Sarah up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Dean carried his wife over to their bed and he laid her on the bed. Dean's hand slid underneath the negligee and he groaned when he found that she wasn't wearing panties. His lips lowered onto hers in a passionate embrace.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more and more heated. His fingers slid in between her dampening folds and she moaned as he pushed two fingers inside her.

"Quiet, babe. We have company and as much as I love the sounds you make, I don't want them to hear you. Can you be quiet for me? Or do I need to gag you?" Dean whispered huskily in her ear as he worked her to orgasm. His thumb brushed against her clit and Sarah whimpered as her climax washed over her.

Dean pushed his pajama pants down and he stepped out of them while she recovered from her orgasm. He pulled the negligee up over Sarah's head and tossed it aside. He captured her lips with his quickly before breaking it to position her on her hands and knees. She buried her face into the pillows to muffle her moans while she waited for him.

Dean rested his palm against her bottom before giving it a firm slap. He just couldn't resist it when he had her in this position. He used his hand to sooth the skin before grasping his hard length and positioning it at her soaking wet entrance.

"Please, Jon.." Sarah pleaded just before he pushed inside her hard. Dean started thrusting within her fast and hard, reducing his wife to a trembling mess beneath him. His hands gripped her hips as he drove them closer and closer to their peaks. He could feel her tighten around him and he demanded "Cum for me, babe. Now!"

Sarah screamed into the pillow as her body shattered beneath him. Dean thrust within her a few more times before he came hard himself. He groaned her name as he emptied himself inside her.

Once Dean recovered from his orgasm, he leaned down to press a kiss to her spine before pulling out of her tight body. He pulled Sarah into his arms and they settled underneath the blankets.

"I love you, Sarah." Dean told her while stifling a yawn. "I love you too, Jon. Thank you so much for today." Sarah said in response. "You're welcome, babe. Anything for you." he told her before they fell into a deep slumber.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Who saw Money in the Bank tonight? I fangirled so hard and I'm not ashamed to admit it. ::happy dance::**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate them so much!**

 **I also want to thank y'all for 45 favorites and follows, plus almost 150 reviews. Thanks so much for all the support.**

 **If you followed** _ **Can You Help Me Heal?**_ **, I posted a special bonus chapter to celebrate 100 favorites. Check it out if you get a chance.**

 **Another special thank you goes to AeonBlue for all her help.**


	19. Chapter 19: Last Week Begins

_**Three Months Later**_

Dean and Sarah arrived at the arena for the last Raw before WrestleMania. Tonight, they were going to announce his involvement in the main event against Roman and Seth. As ready as Dean was to get in the ring one final time, he knew this was going to be one of the most difficult weeks of his life. As the date grew closer and closer, he got more and more clingy with Sarah. He knew he was leaning on her too much, or what he felt was probably too much, but she didn't care. She would do absolutely anything to get him through this week, no matter what it was.

Dean was called into a meeting to go over the storyline, so Sarah headed to Seth's locker room. He'd texted her earlier in the day and asked her to come by and she'd agreed. She knocked on the door and he called out for her to come in.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah sat down on the sofa beside Seth and draped her legs across his lap. He leaned over the arm of the sofa and grabbed a big gift bag. He set it on her lap and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's this?" Sarah asked. "I wanted to go ahead and give you your wedding gift. I wanted to make sure you liked it since I'll be on the road for a few weeks straight." Seth replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek in response before opening the gift bag. Her jaw dropped and she got teary eyed when she saw what was inside.

Inside the gift bag was a pure silver picture frame, but the picture inside the frame was what took her breath away. The picture was of Dean and Sarah at their first dinner together. She actually remembered this picture being taken by Seth because she'd ended up taking a picture with all three of them individually.

Sarah threw her arms around her bestie and thanked him profusely. Seth smiled and hugged her back in response.

Seth looked at the picture and said "I don't know how I didn't see just how much you two cared for each other. I feel like an idiot." "I didn't even see it, so don't blame yourself." Sarah told him. "He's my brother, so I should've seen it. I still feel like shit for ruining you guys first morning together." he said.

"I wasn't mad at you. You actually proved your friendship to me that day by jumping on his ass when you thought he was using me. He is your brother and you were still going to kick his ass if he was just gonna hit it and quit it. I've always appreciated that. Especially since I wasn't exactly experienced in that area." Sarah said.

"What do you mean by that?" Seth asked. Sarah sighed and said with pink cheeks "I will hurt you if you tell anyone, but Jon is the only man I've ever been with. That's what I mean."

His mouth dropped open and he stared at her in shock. He'd guessed that she hadn't dated much before Dean, but he would've never guessed that she had been that innocent.

"How is that possible?" Seth asked incredulously. "I wanted to wait until I was in love. And that's what I did." Sarah replied with a shrug. "Can't blame you for that. It's sweet actually." he said.

"What's actually up, Colby? I know you well enough to know that you didn't just call me in here to give me a gift or to talk about my virginity. Tell me what's wrong. I can't help if you don't tell me." Sarah asked.

"I hate that you know me so well sometimes, sunshine. It can be a pain in the ass." Seth said with a wry chuckle before continuing with "I'm gonna miss you two so much. I know that Jon has to retire for his health and I understand that, but it's not helping. Not being able to see my bestie all the time because I'm on the road is gonna suck. You've helped me so much these past couple of years and I've gotten used to you being close by all the time. I hate that I won't be anymore. I fucking hate it."

"Oh, Colby... I'll always be here even when I'm not physically here. I'm always a phone call, text, tweet, or Skype session away. I'll answer anytime and you know it. And as far as seeing me, you will always have a room at our house. Always. You know you're my brother, just like you're Jon's. I'm gonna miss you too, but we'll always be close no matter what." Sarah responded.

Seth hugged Sarah tightly in response and pulled her into his lap. She slid her hand between the sofa and his back and she started rubbing his back to calm him down. She'd known that her and Dean leaving was going to be difficult on him, but she hadn't realized just how hard it would be, especially with how much he had clung to her since his relationship dissolved.

Sarah kissed his cheek and said "I love you, Sethie." "I love you too, sunshine." Seth told her.

#*#*#*#*#

Their moment was interrupted by the door opening and a soft feminine gasp.

Seth looked behind him and saw his new assistant, Camille Jones, standing in the doorway. Sarah looked up and saw the young woman standing frozen to the spot. She didn't miss the look of devastation in the younger woman's eyes either. It was obvious that Camille had some type of feelings for Seth and Sarah had to set her straight.

"Colby, can you give us a moment? I think we need to have some girl talk." Sarah asked Seth. He agreed and got up to leave the room. When he passed by his assistant and she saw him give her a longing glance. It was then that she realized that he liked his assistant and that the young woman's feelings weren't one sided. The door shut behind him and Sarah motioned for Camille to join her.

Sarah looked the younger woman over. Camille was in her late twenties, she was 5' 5" talk with long blonde hair and a curvy body. She was sitting there, shifting on the sofa nervously as the older woman gave her an assessing stare.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, Mrs. Lopez. It won't happen again." Camille finally said. Sarah laughed and said "I'm not his wife, honey. I'm married to a former teammate of his. Colby is actually my best friend. I'm going to guess that since you thought he's my husband, you've never watched wrestling before. Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am. A friend got me this job, so I haven't watched the show before now." Camille responded. "First of all, call me Sarah. And I'm also going to guess that judging by your reaction when you walked in here that you have feelings for him. Right?" Sarah asked. "Yeah. It's hard not to. He's so sweet and funny and not hard on the eyes at all." Camille replied.

"He is an amazing guy. I can see why you like him. I will tell you that from what I saw when he walked out, he feels the same. Colby has been through the wringer in the relationship department, so it might be awhile before he gets the nerve up to make a move on you. I'm also gonna say that if you're lucky enough for him to give you his heart, cherish it. Colby is the sweetest, kindest man and he deserves to be treated the best. Got me?" Sarah told her. The underlying threat did not go unnoticed by the younger woman and she appreciated the fact that someone looked out for Seth.

"I got it. Thanks for setting me straight. I appreciate it." Camille said. "You're welcome. I'll send him back in here since you obviously came in here for something. I have to go find my husband. Hopefully he's out of his meeting by now." Sarah said as she gathered up the gift bag and picture, then stood up.

Sarah found Seth and told him that Camille needed him for something, then went in search of her and Dean's locker room. She finally found it and walked in. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself up against the wall and her husband's face buried in her hair.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean paced the room, waiting for his wife. After the meeting, the fact that this was actually the last week of his career sank in and left him an anxious mess. He knew that Sarah had to meet with Seth for some reason, so he went to their locker room to wait for her. Dean tossed his gear bag on a bench and began pacing. He finally heard the door open and he saw her walk in. Before he even realized what he was doing, he strode across the room and pinned her against the wall. He buried his face in her hair and held her tightly.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and she started comforting him as best she could. Dean unburied his face from her hair and he crashed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. She responded with a passion as his hands slid down her body. His hand unsnapped the button to her jeans and he lowered the zipper.

Dean finally broke the kiss to say "We don't have much time, but I need you, babe. I'm freaking the fuck out right now and I need to lose myself in you. I know that probably makes me a piece of shit for using you, but-" "Don't feel bad about it, Jon. If you being with me helps you, then be with me. Whatever you need, I'll do. I love you so much, baby, so lean on me. Lose yourself in me." Sarah responded.

Without another word, Dean pulled her jeans and underwear partway down so that he could gain the access he needed. One of his hands covered her mouth while his other hand slid up between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit. His lips dropped to her neck and he worked her weak spot over with fervor while his fingers kept thrusting within her.

Sarah's eyes closed and she moaned into his hand as an intense orgasm overtook her body. "That's my girl..." Dean murmured as his fingers rode her through her release. Once the last spasm rocked her core, he withdrew his fingers from her body and he licked his fingers clean.

Dean removed his hand from her mouth and he sweetly kissed Sarah's lips. Her hand caressed his cheek and he smiled at her. He pulled her jeans and underwear back up and she fastened her pants back up.

"I love you, Sarah. Thank you for that." Dean said. "I love you too, Jon. And don't ever thank me for helping you. I'm always here for you, baby. Always." Sarah responded. He leaned down and gave her a lingering, tender kiss.

"Um, I do need one more thing from you, babe." Dean said. "What is it, baby?" Sarah asked. "Would you wait for me when I come back from the promo? I really need you there." he asked. She smiled and replied "Of course I will."

Dean hugged her tightly and kissed her again before starting to get ready. They walked to the curtain area together and waited for his cue to go out.

#*#*#*#*#

 ***On Air***

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were standing on opposite sides of a table in the ring. Laying on the table between them was the contract for their championship match Sunday at WrestleMania. Roman laid the championship belt on the table and reached for the contract in order to sign it when he was interrupted by a familiar entrance theme.

Shane McMahon walked down to the ring and he was handed a microphone before he stepped in between the ropes. He gently took the folder away from Roman and began to speak.

"Hold on just a moment. I would have been out here sooner but I ran into traffic. Now, I'm not usually known for agreeing with my sister, Stephanie, very often, but I do agree with her on one thing. Roman Reigns vs. Seth Rollins definitely has the potential to steal the show this Sunday, but I got to thinking of a way to add a little... something to the match. Not a stipulation, but another participant." Shane said. Seth and Roman glared at the other man as the crowd began buzzing with anticipation.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to the other challenger for the WWE Championship and someone you two are very familiar with..." Shane spoke, letting his words trail off to build the suspense.

Dean Ambrose's entrance music began playing throughout the arena and the crowd went nuts as he came out onstage. He stood at the top of the ramp, soaking in the crowd's reaction with a smile on his face. He finally walked down the aisle and stepped inside the ring. Roman embraced his former teammate while Seth simply glared at him. Shane handed him the microphone and he brought it up to his lips in order to speak. Or try to anyways. The 'Welcome Back' chants were so loud, he had to wait for them to die down just so he could attempt to talk.

"I guess you guys missed me, huh?" Dean asked. The crowd cheered loudly in response and it made him smile again. "Well, I missed you too. I missed this. I'm not gonna stand here and make a long, flowery speech and bore you to death, but I do wanna say that after fighting so hard to get back to this point, there is no way in hell I'm not walking out of that arena this Sunday as champion. And to steal a line from my brother from another mother, Roman, you can believe that." He said to another loud round of cheers.

Shane handed the contract back to Roman, who quickly signed it. Seth signed it next, then Dean finally did. Shane picked the contract back up from the table and quickly exited the ring.

Seth went to kick Dean in the stomach without warning, but the older man saw it coming. He moved out of the way and quickly hit the younger man with Dirty Deeds.

Meanwhile, Roman crouched down into position for a Superman Punch. He went to hit it, but he met the same fate as Seth.

Dean stood in the ring, his former Shield teammates laid out around him, and he reached down to pick the belt up. He held it up in the air with a smirk on his face as Raw went off the air.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean came back through after the show was over and he immediately lifted Sarah into his arms. She murmured soothing words in his ear until he calmed down enough to set her down. Dean embraced his brothers and exchanged a few words with them before taking Sarah by the hand. They stopped at the locker room and got his bag before heading back to the hotel room, where they made love off and on all night.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Well, I'm sad to announce there's only three, maybe four, more chapters to the Dean and Sarah saga. Waaaaa!**

 **As always, thanks so much for all the great reviews. ::hugs::**

 **A super special thank you goes out to the 150th reviewer, AeonBlue. Thanks so much for all the support, chick!**


	20. Chapter 20: Last Match

Dean and Sarah woke up early on the morning of WrestleMania. He was holding her tightly against his body. She began stroking his hair in an effort to calm him down. His body was strung tight and she could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. It broke her heart. Sarah wished there was something, anything at all, she could do to help him. She felt Dean kiss the top of her head and she tilted her head up so that she could gaze into his blue eyes.

"What can I do for you, Jon? Tell me what you need from me and I'll do it. Please, baby..." Sarah asked him. Dean answered her by capturing her lips with his in a heated embrace. She melted into the kiss as he rolled her onto her back.

Dean broke the kiss to pull her shirt off over her head. Sarah reached down and pushed his boxers down and off. He then reached between them and tore her panties clean off her body before tossing the tattered remains aside. He recaptured her lips as he gently entered her body.

Sarah moaned into the kiss as he began thrusting within her hard and fast. Dean kissed along her jaw, down to her neck as she clung to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, which brought him inside her deeper and deeper with every thrust. He could feel her get close, so he changed the position of his thrusts so that he was hitting that spot inside her. His finger reached between their bodies and it brushed against her clit.

Sarah came hard at that. She screamed out his name as her body shuddered beneath him. Her explosive climax triggered his and Dean shouted her name as his orgasm flowed through his body, overwhelming him.

After they had somewhat recovered from their orgasms, Dean sweetly kissed her and said "I love you, Sarah." "I love you too, Jon." Sarah told him. They held each other for a little while longer before getting up and showering, then eating breakfast. Dean and Sarah got dressed and left to go pick the kids up from their uncle's room.

#*#*#*#*#

After they picked Eden and Michael up from Seth's room, Dean and Sarah arrived at the arena with their kids in tow. They were searching for their locker room when Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan approached them.

"Are you two ready for tonight?" Daniel asked them. "We will be once we get the kids settled in the locker room." Sarah replied.

"Why don't we watch the kids for you so that you can get changed? We don't mind at all." Brie suggested to the younger couple.

Eden turned to face her parents and asked "Can we go with Aunt Brie and Uncle Bryan? Please?" Dean looked at Sarah, who nodded her agreement, and replied "Alright, princess. You and Michael better behave though."

Michael and Eden agreed and told their parents they loved them before taking off down the hall with Daniel and Brie. Dean and Sarah kissed before separating so that she could go to wardrobe and he could talk the match over with Roman and Seth.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah returned from wardrobe and went into the bathroom to change into her ring gear. It consisted of a black tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. She actually loved it since it was an outfit she wore all the time at home. She brushed her hair and went out into the locker room to sit on the couch so that she could put her boots on. Sarah stood up when she was done and went to check her reflection in the mirror, but she was interrupted when Dean came back in the room.

"Damn, you look so sexy, babe." Dean said from the doorway. Sarah blushed and turned around before responding "Thank you, baby." He walked up to her and leaned down to give her a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I love you, babe." Dean told her. "I love you too, baby." Sarah said in response.

All too soon, Sarah was called for her match and Dean reluctantly let her go. She was almost out the door when she heard him call out to her.

"Sarah, please be careful out there for me." Dean pleaded. "I promise I will, Jon." Sarah assured him before leaving the room.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah's match against Sasha went really well. It was a great match that had the crowd on the edge of their seats. Sasha ended up winning by pinfall, but Sarah was happy with the quality of the match. It had gone far better than she ever could have hoped for. She thanked Sasha once they got backstage and said goodbye to Hunter so that she could run to get ready for Dean's match.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah showered and changed after her match. She wore a Dean Ambrose shirt, tight blue jeans, a fitted leather jacket, and knee-high boots- the same outfit she wore the night they were injured. Hopefully, tonight went much better. Her curly hair fell to mid-back and the only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring and wedding band. After taking one last glance in the mirror, she started walking towards the curtain area.

Dean was standing just outside the curtain area, pacing back and forth anxiously. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his wife approach. Sarah reached out and put her hand on his arm. It was only then that he realized his wife was standing there. Dean turned around and engulfed her into a crushing hug.

"What is it, baby?" Sarah asked as she comforted him as best she could. Dean simply lifted his wife up in response and set her on top of a crate so that they were at eye level with each other. She could feel the sadness pouring from his body and it was in that moment that she knew what was wrong without him saying a word. His final match was just moments away and the reality that a twenty year chapter of his life was coming to a close was hitting him harder than ever before.

Sarah cupped his face in her hands and she pressed her forehead to his. She could feel Dean begin to tremble and it broke her heart.

"Look at me, Jon. Please." Sarah gently demanded. His blue eyes slowly opened and she started to talk.

"I know that you're upset, and for good reason, but try to think of all the positives that are going to come from retirement. We'll be at home with the kids all the time and we won't have to be separated from them anymore. And when they're at school or at a friend's house, we can run around the house naked all we want. No more worrying about packing or being late for an appearance. But most of all, we can relax and simply be together for the rest of our lives. We can grow old together just like we deserve and live in peace for the rest of our days. I love you so much, Jon. Always remember that." Sarah told him passionately before kissing her husband's forehead.

Dean closed his eyes as her words sank in. He held Sarah close for a few moments before leaning in to capture her lips with his in a tender kiss.

"I love you so fucking much, Sarah. Thank you for always being there for me." Dean told her. "You're welcome, baby." Sarah responded.

"Now, promise me you'll be safe out there and that you're gonna come back to me in one piece." Sarah said. "I swear on my life, Sarah. Trust me." Dean told her. "i do." she responded. He kissed her forehead and they took comfort in each other for several moments.

A stagehand walked by and told them they were up in five minutes. Dean helped Sarah down and they got into position to wait for their cue.

#*#*#*#*#

 _ **On Air**_

Dean Ambrose's music started to play throughout the arena. It was now main event time. He stepped out onto the elaborate stage with his wife, Sarah, beside him. They made their way to ringside and she gave him a quick kiss before sitting down at the commentary table.

Dean got into the ring and waited for his opponents. Seth and Roman soon made their way out to the ring, and after the introductions were made, the fight was on.

#*

 _ **Later in the match**_

The match had been going on for about thirty minutes and all three men were exhausted. The crowd was tired as well because the match had been such a roller coaster ride.

Roman went to hit Seth with a Superman Punch, but the younger man countered with a kick to the gut and a Pedigree. Roman rolled out of the ring to avoid being pinned.

Meanwhile, Dean had slipped back inside the ring and he came up behind Seth. The Lunatic Fringe grabbed the waist of his former teammate's pants and went to roll him up. Seth kicked out easily, but he soon found himself in the Figure Four Leglock.

Seth hollered in pain as Dean held him tightly in the submission hold. The younger man scrambled around, trying to find a way out of the excruciating hold.

Dean yelled at his former teammate to tap out and the crowd was chanting for him to tap as well. Seth was inches away from grabbing the bottom rope to break the hold, but he couldn't quite reach it, so he had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner by submission and the NEW WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced as his music began to play.

Dean was in shock, as was Sarah. The match wasn't supposed to end this way and they had no clue what was going on.

#*

Unknown to Dean and Sarah, Seth and Roman went to Hunter earlier in the week and all but begged him to change the finish of the match. They knew that Dean wanted to lose on his way out since that was traditional, but they wanted their brother to go out on top.

Luckily for them, Hunter felt the same way and it didn't take much for him to agree since that was how he and the writers wanted the finish to go to begin with.

Once the match had been put together by the guys, Roman and Seth were able to figure out how to let Dean win without it looking bad. They ran the idea by the higher-ups and it was quickly approved.

#*

Dean finally relinquished the hold after the initial shock wore off. Seth quietly slipped out of the ring and headed to the back with Roman.

Sarah got into the ring and hugged her husband. She was so happy for him even though this wasn't what she was expecting to happen. Dean pulled her into his arms and held his wife tightly.

She gave him a quick kiss and whispered "I love you, baby." "I love you too, babe." he responded.

Dean was handed the championship belt and he celebrated with Sarah as the show went off the air.

#*#*#*#*#

 **How about that?**

 **Thanks so much as always for the awesome reviews. You guys rock!**

 **A super special thank you goes to AeonBlue for helping me out big time with this chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21: Final Raw

The next afternoon, Dean and Sarah arrived at the arena for their final Raw. Sarah headed to their locker room with the kids while he went to Hunter's office to find out the plan for that night. To be honest, he was a bit upset about the night before since his winning the title was just sprung on him and it was something they needed to talk about. Dean finally arrived at his brother-in-law's office and he was quickly summoned in.

Dean walked into the room and sat down. Roman and Seth were already in Hunter's office, waiting for their brother's arrival. They knew he had to be upset with them for having the finish changed without consulting him and they couldn't blame him one bit for it, so they'd just sit there and take whatever he threw their way.

"Why?" Dean asked after a long, uncomfortable silence. Roman cleared his throat and replied "Because we wanted you to go out on top."

"Yeah. After all you've been through, you deserve it. We don't feel bad about having it changed, we only feel bad about lying to you. Be mad at us if you want, but know that we did this with the absolute best intentions." Seth added.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes as the anger drained from his body. How could he stay upset at that? He couldn't.

"You three do owe Sarah an apology. She thought the match ended early because someone was hurt and she was already worried enough about me. She wouldn't calm down until we got to the back and saw that you two were fine." Dean told them. Hunter, Roman, and Seth looked at him with sheepish expressions and agreed that they'd apologize to Sarah for worrying her.

"Now, about tonight. All we need from you is to go out there and formally announce that you're retiring and relinquishing the title. You can say whatever you want, but that's the basic message we need you to get across." Hunter said. Dean nodded and responded "Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go change and try to chill before the show."

Seth and Roman embraced their brother before he left the room. Dean walked to his locker room and changed into a plain black shirt, blue jeans, and his leather jacket before hanging out with Sarah and their kids before the show began.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean was finally summoned for his promo and Sarah walked to the curtain area with him. He gave her a quick, sweet kiss right before his music played. He reluctantly left her behind to go out into the arena.

#*#*#*#*#

 _ **On Air**_

Dean Ambrose walked out to the ring with the title slung over his shoulder. The crowd roared as he stepped in between the ropes and got a microphone. He soaked in the live crowd's reaction before beginning to speak the words that would officially end his wrestling career.

"I guess you guys liked what happened last night, huh?" Dean asked. The audience cheered in response, which made him grin despite the situation.

"Last night, I returned to the ring after being on the shelf for almost a year. I competed in a triple threat match for the WWE Championship against my former Shield teammates. And I won." he said, but he had to pause when the crowd cheered loudly in response.

Dean took a deep breath before continuing "Last night was also my very last wrestling match."

The arena quieted into a shocked silence as the news set in, so he said "I'm not saying that with any regrets. I have had one hell of a career and I'm actually not sad to go."

'Thank You, Ambrose.' chants started up, so he stopped to allow the fans to show their appreciation.

"When I was injured last year, the doctor told me that if I didn't retire, I would probably lose all function to my arm. As much as I love performing in front of all of you, as much as wrestling has saved my life and is responsible for so much good in my life, being able to play with my kids and being there for my wife is so much more important to me." Dean said, but he had to stop again as the 'Thank You, Ambrose.' chants grew even louder.

"I want to thank all of you. When there was nothing good going on in my life, when I stepped in between these ropes, the reaction you guys gave me made me feel alive. You'll never know how much I appreciate that, so thank you again." he said.

"I also want to thank a few different people. I really hope I don't forget anyone, but if I do, it's nothing against you. I have been hit in the head a few too many times." he joked.

"First of all, I want to thank my brother from another mother, Roman. We met down in developmental and he took me in, gave me a sense of family for the first time in my life. Thank you so much for all you've done for me, uce." Dean said, beginning his thank you's.

"Next I want to thank my other former Shield teammate, Seth. I know we've had our differences onscreen, but he's always been my little, sometimes annoying, brother. He's kept me in line more times than I can count. Thank you for always being there, brother. I really appreciate it." he continued.

"And last, but definitely not least, I want to thank my amazing wife, Sarah. Almost nine years ago, I was watching the show while warming up when the most beautiful woman I had ever seen before stepped out on that stage. I never believed in love at first sight until that moment. I fell and fell hard. Since the moment we got together, she has made my life better and better with each passing day. She's given me two healthy, incredible kids and the family I never knew I wanted. She's stood by me through everything without complaint, even when I've done the stupidest stuff. I swear that woman is a saint for putting up with me. Sarah, thank you for simply being you. I love you so much, babe." Dean said, finally finishing up his thank you's.

The crowd cheered and chanted for a few moments before he could continue.

"So, getting to the other reason I'm out here. Since I'm retiring, I am relinquishing the WWE Championship tonight. Again, I want to thank everyone for making my career one to remember." Dean finished.

The audience cheered as his music began to play. He set the championship belt down on the mat in the middle of the ring and waved to the crowd as Raw went off the air.

#*

 _ **Off Air**_

Dean was about to step out of the ring when Hunter's music began to play. The audience in attendance wasn't sure what was going on, so they stayed somewhat quiet. The COO entered the ring and got a microphone of his own.

"If you thought I was gonna let you off this easy, you were wrong." Hunter said as he embraced the younger man. Dean gave his brother-in-law a confused look in response since he had no idea why he was out there.

"You got to say thank you to all these people, and in turn they got to show their appreciation for you, but there's a few people backstage that want to say thank you to you." Hunter told him. He put his arm around Dean's shoulders to keep him in place and they waited for the first person to come out.

Roman Reigns music began to play and it brought a smile to Dean's face. The Samoan entered the ring and embraced his little brother tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, uce. Enjoy all this. You've earned it." Roman whispered before ending the hug. He and Dean bumped fists and waited for the next person to come out.

Seth Rollins music began to play, much to everyone's surprise. Well, not to Dean and Roman's. They knew there was no way he'd miss this moment. Not for anything in the world.

Seth entered the ring and enthusiastically embraced his brother. "I love you, brother. Soak in this moment and remember it always. You deserve it." he whispered to Dean before releasing him from the hug.

Hunter stepped in front of Dean and said "There's one more person back there that wants to come out here and I really think you'll like this one."

Dean's music began to play, confusing the crowd, until Sarah stepped onstage. His entire face lit up in response as she made her way down to him.

As soon as Sarah stepped inside the ring, Dean engulfed her in a crushing hug. He leaned back a little to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss, right in front of everyone.

Hunter cleared his throat a moment later, reminding the couple that they were still in front of thousands of people.

Dean broke the kiss and he smiled when he saw that Sarah was blushing a bit. His arm circled her waist, holding her to him snugly.

Seth, Roman, and Hunter exited the ring and headed for the back, leaving Dean and Sarah standing there.

Dean soaked up the crowd's cheering for a couple of more moments before exiting the squared circle one last time. He made his way to the back, pausing at the top of the entrance ramp to salute the crowd a final time before going backstage.

#*#*#*#*#

Roman and Seth were waiting for them just behind the curtain. They immediately pulled Dean into a group hug and Sarah stepped aside to let them have their moment.

"Brothers for life, right?" Dean asked in a scratchy voice. "Brothers." Seth responded. "Brothers." Roman echoed. After that, they were quiet for a couple of minutes until they realized Sarah was trying to duck behind the curtain to give them some alone time.

"Get over here, babe. You're a part of us too." Dean said. Sarah walked up to them and they pulled her into the hug. The former Shield members stood there for several long moments before ending the embrace.

Roman and Seth said their goodbye's until the wedding and left. Dean and Sarah went back to their locker room one more time and gathered Eden and Michael up to go home.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Only two chapters left.**

 **Thanks so much for 50 favorites and follows. I seriously have the best readers ever. ::hugs::**

 **Also, thank you for the amazing reviews. I appreciate them so much.**

 **Special thank you as always goes to my bestie, AeonBlue. Thanks for all your help.**


	22. Chapter 22: Wedding Day

The day of Dean and Sarah's vow renewals finally dawned and both of them were a ball of nerves. Partly because they were ready for the actual ceremony, but also because they had to spend the night apart. Needless to say, neither one of them slept very well the night before. Now though, both of them were in separate parts of the hotel so that they could get ready.

#*#*#*#*#

Sarah was in Stephanie and Hunter's hotel suite so that she had some help getting ready. Her hair and makeup were easily done and both were simple, yet fitting. She slipped into her lingerie, which was a replica of what she wore on her first wedding night. It wasn't the same ones since Dean had torn the top, but she'd managed to find something very similar. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, which was where her dress was.

Sarah stepped into the gown and Stephanie pulled the zipper up. The older woman checked to make sure that everything was in place and situated perfectly right before saying "You look absolutely incredible." The younger woman smiled and said "Thank you, Steph."

Before Stephanie could say anything more, there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and saw that Hunter, Seth, Eden, and Michael were at the door, so she stepped aside to let them in.

Eden and Michael immediately walked up to Sarah and they both gave her a hug.

"You look really pretty, Mommy." Eden said. "Thank you, princess. So do you." Sarah responded. The little girl was wearing a pale lavender dress and she was holding a little basket of flower petals since she was the flower girl.

"Yeah, Mommy, you look really pretty." Michael added. "And you look handsome in your suit, little man." Sarah told him.

Hunter walked up to Sarah and gave her a big hug. He kissed her cheek and said "You look amazing, Sarah. I don't know how I'm gonna give you away again." "You better not make me cry. Steph will kill you if you make me ruin my makeup." she joked. He laughed and finally released her from the hug.

Seth hugged her last, but he didn't say a word. No words were needed between them because they knew just what the other was thinking thanks to their strong emotional bond.

Stephanie glanced up at the clock and saw that it was time for them to leave for the venue, so she told them "We need to get going so we're not late."

They gathered everything together and made their way out the door and down to the limo that Hunter rented for the occasion. They all climbed in and took off for the nearby venue.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean was standing at the altar in his suit, anxiously waiting for his wife's arrival. Roman was standing beside him and he could feel his brother's nervousness, so he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. It was his silent way of letting him know that he was there for him.

Music began playing and Dean smiled as his daughter, Eden, walked down the aisle. She was supposed to be tossing out the purple flower petals, but not many of them were making it out of the small, white, wicker basket. She finally reached the end of the aisle and walked up to her dad.

"Did I do good, Daddy?" Eden asked. Dean laughed and replied "Yes, you did. I'm very proud of you, princess." She smiled and skipped off to sit next to Stephanie.

Seth was the next one to walk down the aisle. He reached his spot and now everyone was anxiously awaiting the bride's entrance.

The music changed and everyone stood up. Dean held his breath as he waited for his first glimpse of his bride.

Sarah finally emerged and Dean swore his heart stopped dead in his chest. She looked just like an angel in her dress and the sight of her almost brought him to his knees. Tears stung his eyes as they drank in the vision that she truly was.

Sarah was making her way up the aisle with Hunter on one side and Michael on the other. Since she and Dean weren't exchanging new rings, they thought it would be a good idea for Michael to help escort his mom so that he was part of the ceremony too.

They finally reached the end of the aisle and Hunter kissed Sarah's cheek. She leaned down to allow Michael to kiss her as well. Hunter placed her hand in Dean's and he went to sit beside Stephanie, Eden, and Michael.

Dean escorted Sarah up to where the minister was standing and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the vow renewals of Jon and Sarah. The couple would like to use their own vows, so they may begin at any time." the minister said.

Dean grasped Sarah's hands in his and he smiled at her as he began to speak.

"You know that I'm not too good at this kind of thing, but I've been thinking long and hard about what to say to you. Sarah, you'll never know just how much you mean to me. I never knew I was missing something from my life until I saw you. Then I knew. It was you that I was missing. I know I'm gonna sound like a stalker or something like that, but even before we met, I kept my eye on you. I couldn't help myself. Even if I never got the nerve to talk to you, I was gonna make sure that you were safe and happy. And I completely sounded like a creeper there... But then the greatest thing ever happened to me. You sat down at our table and invited us to travel with you. I swear I almost jumped up and did a happy dance when you did. How I kept calm and collected, I'll never know. Then from that moment on, I was able to get to know you and I was completely done for. I fell in love with you so quick, it should have scared me. It did to a point, but not in the way you'd think. My only fear was of you not returning my feelings. When I realized you did, I knew that I'd never let you go. Now here we are all these years later and we have a damn good life. We've got two amazing kids and the best family I could have ever hoped for. I will always love you, Sarah. Until my last breath, you'll be my entire world. I promise to keep on cherishing, loving, and protecting you for the rest of our lives. Always." Dean told his beautiful wife.

Tears filled Sarah's eyes and Dean released her hands so that he could wipe her tears away. He gave her a quick, tender kiss before grasping her hands in his again.

"Before you came into my life, I had given up on ever finding true love. I'd never had any luck in the relationship department and I was tired of trying. Then I saw you. I was instantly attracted to you, but I thought you were with someone, so I didn't say anything and kept a lid on my feelings. When we started traveling together and I found out you were single, I stopped fighting my feelings for you and let myself fall in love. When I finally told you how I felt and you told me you felt the same, it was the happiest day of my life up to that point. From that day on, you've always been there for me and you've shown me just how much you love and cherish me. You'll never know just how much that means to me. Fast forward eight years and we have an incredible family and a happy life together. I love you more than words can say, Jon. I promise to always be there for you and be the best possible wife and mother. I also swear to show you just how much I love and appreciate you until the day I die." Sarah told her husband.

Dean couldn't help himself upon hearing her words. He captured her lips with his in a passionate embrace. The minister cleared his throat after a moment and the couple reluctantly broke the kiss.

"By the power vested in me, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Good. You may now kiss your bride. Again." the minister announced.

Dean grinned and put his arms around his wife. He dipped Sarah back like in an old movie and pressed a heated kiss to her lips.

Whoops, whistles, laughter, and catcalls erupted from their friends and family as the kiss lasted a few moments.

Dean and Sarah finally broke apart and turned to face everyone. Her cheeks were a bit pink and it made him chuckle. He grabbed her hand with his and entwined their fingers together. Dean brought her knuckles up to his lips before they walked back up the aisle so they could head to the reception.

#*#*#*#*#

 **One chapter to go.**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing response to the last chapter. I appreciate it so much.**

 **A special thank you goes out to AeonBlue for helping me out with this chapter. If you haven't already, go give her stories a read.**


	23. Chapter 23: Reception

The wedding guests arrived at the reception venue that was just up the road from where the ceremony had been held. It was going to be a simple affair with a buffet, a DJ for music, and an open bar. Their guests found their seats and they were now waiting for the happy couple.

The kids had been taken back to the hotel since it was so close to their bedtime and they were being watched by Hunter and Stephanie's former nanny since they were spending the week with their aunt and uncle. After taking a few pictures, Dean and Sarah made a detour to the hotel so that they could tuck Eden and Michael in and say goodbye until the next week.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean and Sarah finally entered the reception hall. They were greeted by several friends and it took a while before they were able to sit down and eat.

Once everyone was finished with dinner, the DJ announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'll remain seated, the wait staff will be around to clear your plates and bring out dessert."

Several waiters and waitresses came out and quickly cleared the tables. Then dessert carts were wheeled out with a few different flavored cupcakes. Champagne was also served and people began eating their chosen treats.

Roman stood up from his chair and walked up to the stage where the DJ was situated. He was handed a microphone and he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. People turned around in their chairs to face him and he began speaking.

"Hi. For those of you who may not know me, my name is Joe and I'm Jon's Best Man and brother. I just wanted to say just how happy I am for Jon and Sarah. The love between these two is something I had always hoped my brother would find. And Sarah is the perfect woman for him and I'm proud to consider her a sister. I know that you guys have been through a lot over the years, but now you have the rest of your lives to grow old together and just be happy. I hope you have a blessed life together from this day forward. I love you both." Roman said. Once he was finished, he handed the microphone back and headed back to his table.

Dean stood up and he walked up to embrace his brother. He and Roman exchanged a few private words before sitting back down. They heard another throat clear and the couple looked up to see that Hunter was ready to make a few comments of his own.

"My name is Paul and I'm Sarah's brother. I'm not going to make a big, long speech but I did want to say a few words. I may not have known Sarah her whole life, but once we were able to meet and actually talk, it felt like we had. When I finally got her to agree to come out on the road with me, I was excited. I hoped that not only would we grow closer, but that her being around new people would help bring her out of her shell. And it did. What I never planned on though was for her to find her soul mate. I'm glad she did. Jon is exactly the type of man I wanted her to end up with and I am proud to call him a brother-in-law. I wish you two all the happiness in the world. I love you guys." Hunter said.

Sarah got up from her chair and she hugged her brother tightly. "I love you, Paul." she whispered. "I love you too, Sarah." he responded. She sat back down just in time for the last speech of the evening.

"Hello. I'm Colby and I'm Sarah's Man of Honor. I just wanted to say just how happy I am for two of my best friends. To witness the kind of love they share after all these years is truly heartwarming to see. I'm honored to be part of this day and I wish the both of you all the love and happiness in the world. I love both of you so much." Seth said.

Dean and Sarah got up and quickly embraced Seth. He smiled at them and handed his brother the microphone before sitting back down.

"Sarah and I want to thank everyone for coming. We appreciate all your support. I'm sure you're all tired of hearing a bunch of talking, so I just want to finish by saying drink and have fun." Dean told their guests.

Music finally started playing and the reception was now fully underway.

#*#*#*#*#

A little while later, Seth and Sarah were dancing together while Dean took a break. The two besties were having fun when he stopped dancing all of a sudden.

"Am I drunk or is that actually Camille?" Seth asked. "Oh, yeah. I invited her last week. Is that okay?" Sarah replied. "Yes. No. I don't know..." he said. "Which one is it?" she asked in amusement.

"I like her. But I'm afraid..." Seth finally said. "Look, I know you're afraid of being hurt again, but if you like her, then you need to be brave enough to go for it. I want you to have what Jon and I do, but you won't get it by holding back. Go for it. I seriously doubt you'll regret it. And if for whatever reason I'm wrong, then I'll kick her ass. It's all going to work out how it's supposed to. You'll see." Sarah told him.

Seth nodded and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek in response. He was really grateful for her advice. He really needed that wake up call. Seth left Sarah on the dance floor and she watched him as he walked over to his assistant. He sat down on a vacant chair next to her and he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Camille turned to face whoever it was that touched her shoulder and she couldn't help but blush when she saw that Seth was now sitting beside her.

"Hi." Camille said shyly. "Hey. Are you enjoying yourself?" Seth asked her. She smiled and replied "Yes, I am." "You can say no or whatever, but would you like to dance with me?" he asked. "Sure." she said.

Seth stood up and took her hand in his. Camille got up from the table and followed him out onto the dance floor as the music changed from a fast-paced song to a slow one. He put his arms around her and they started to sway along to the music. The world faded away to just the two of them as they gazed into each other's eyes.

All too soon it seemed, the song ended, but neither one wanted to pull away. A thick sexual tension surrounded them as they held on to each other.

Finally, Seth couldn't stand the tension between them any longer and he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Camille gasped at the feeling of his lips on hers and it took her a few seconds to return his embrace with a passion.

He never wanted this moment to end. Seth hadn't known that a kiss could feel this good, but it did. Reluctantly, he finally ended the kiss and they both stood there while trying to catch their breath.

"Will you go out with me? Please?" Seth asked. "Yes." Camille replied. He smiled and didn't say another word as they kept on dancing the night away.

Meanwhile, Sarah was dancing with Dean again but she was keeping her eye on Seth and Camille. She smiled when she saw them come out onto the dance floor and start dancing. She was so happy that her bestie was finally making some kind of move. But nothing could have prepared her to see Seth actually kiss his assistant right there in front of everyone.

Sarah squealed with happiness and it prompted Dean to ask "What the hell is going on, babe?" "Colby did it! He finally made his move." she replied. "Did he finally ask that chick out?" he asked. "I don't know about that, but he did just kiss her." Sarah told him.

"Good. I'm happy for him." Dean said. "Me too. It's about time." Sarah responded. "Speaking of time, are you about ready to leave?" he asked. "Can we dance a little more?" she asked in response. "Whatever my beautiful bride wants." he replied.

Sarah smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband. "I love you, Jon." she said. "I love you too, Sarah." Dean told her.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean made his way over to the DJ booth a while later and made his song request. The man nodded in acknowledgment and a song later, his request began to play.

The dance floor cleared as Dean and Sarah began to dance to the first song they ever danced to. Once the song reached it's chorus, he began to sing the song to her in a voice that was just loud enough for her and only her to hear.

#

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _For when I think I've lost my way_

 _There are no words left to say, it's true_

 _God gave me you_

#

Everyone watched the happy couple as they continued to dance along to the song. When it finally ended, Dean leaned down to capture Sarah's lips with his.

Once the kiss was over, Sarah asked "Can we leave now?" "Anything you want, Sarah." Dean replied. The couple said their goodbye's as quickly as they could and they left for their hotel.

#*#*#*#*#

They arrived at their hotel a few moments later and the couple quickly headed up to their room. When they reached the suite, Dean unlocked the door before lifting Sarah up into his arms to carry her across the threshold of the suite. He kicked the door shut behind them and they were finally, blissfully, alone.

Dean set Sarah down on the ground and his lips were immediately on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew scalding hot with it's intensity. They finally broke apart for air and their lungs heaved with the need for air.

"I didn't get to tell you this earlier, but you look absolutely perfect in that dress. I swear my heart stopped beating when I first saw you." Dean said. "And you look so very handsome in that suit. You're an even hotter version of James Bond." Sarah told him. He smiled as his hand reached around her back to tug at her zipper.

Dean slowly pulled the zipper down and Sarah was able to step out of her shoes, then the dress. It was then that he got his first look at her lingerie and the sight made him moan.

"Just like our first wedding night." he said. "Almost. This top actually has a zipper to make it easier for you to get off. I want to be able to wear this one again." she told him.

His hand easily found the zipper to the corset top and he had it unzipped and tossed to the ground in a flash. He went to remove her panties, but she stopped him.

"You're still wearing way too many clothes." Sarah said as her hands slipped inside his suit jacket. She pushed it off him and his tie soon followed. They both unbuttoned his shirt and it was soon laying on the floor as well. Her hands then went for his belt and it was quickly unbuckled. She unzipped his pants and she pushed them and his underwear down to the floor. He stepped out of them and he kicked his shoes and socks off before picking her up and gently laying her in the middle of the bed.

Dean climbed onto the bed and he quickly pulled Sarah's panties down her trembling legs. He tossed them aside and moved so that he was straddling her waist. He recaptured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips to his.

He groaned at the eagerness she showed and he broke the kiss to say "Someone is awful impatient." "Someone had to sleep without her husband last night and she missed him." she responded. He reached between them and grasped his hard length in his hand. He rubbed the tip of it against her clit and she moaned loudly.

"Damn, babe.. You're soaked for me." he said huskily. "Like I said, I missed my husband." she said in a breathless voice.

Dean finally put them both out of their misery and he slowly pushed inside her body. His lips found hers again as they slowly began moving together in a slow, steady rhythm. The speed of his thrusts gradually grew faster until he felt her tighten around him. No words were said, and none were needed, as they eventually found their releases together.

Dean laid down beside her once he'd caught his breath and he pulled Sarah into his arms. They lay there and it wasn't long before they both grew tired.

"I love you, Sarah." Dean told her. "I love you too, Jon." Sarah responded before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean woke up a while later and he lay there, watching his wife sleep. Several different thoughts were running through his head, but the one that was most prominent was just how strong he and Sarah were together. Yes, they had their ups and downs. They had their arguments and their share of hard times, but they always made it through to the other side. As long as they had each other, they could make it through anything.

They were simply invulnerable.

#*#*#*#*#

 _ **The End!**_

#*#*#*#*#

 **And that's the end.**

 **For everyone who has followed Dean and Sarah's journey from the beginning and is still here, I thank you for coming along for this ride. To know that this many people are invested in my characters is an incredible feeling. I appreciate your support more than you'll ever know.**

 **To everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I have the best readers ever. Y'all seriously rock.**

 **I will be back with more material eventually. A spin-off one-shot is planned for Seth and Camille, so stay tuned for that. A sequel to Chance Encounter is also planned, but I don't know when it'll be up, so please be patient.**

 **To my own bestie, AeonBlue, I owe everything. When I got stuck and wanted to quit, she shook me by the shoulders and told me to snap out of it. Thank you so much, bestie. Thank you so much.**

 **Until next time, lots of love,**

 **nattie**


End file.
